Estrellas III: Luz Secreta
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: El teniente Emmett McCarthy se hallaba cara a cara con una mujer muerta, que empuñaba una pistola. Su investigación por homicidio, y su corazón se volvieron un torbellino cuando Rosalie Hale resultó estar viva y coleando y en posesión de un gran diamante
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary Completo: El teniente Emmett McCarthy se hallaba cara a cara con una mujer muerta... que empuñaba una pistola. Su investigación por homicidio, y su corazón, se volvieron un torbellino cuando Rosalie Hale resultó estar viva y coleando... y en posesión de uno de los enormes diamantes azules conocidos como las Estrellas de Mitra. Aquel frío y circunspecto policía no permitía que los sentimientos se interpusieran en su trabajo, y todo lo que sabía sobre la famosa heredera le inducía a pensar que era puro veneno. Pero en su irresistible presencia resultaba difícil recordar que hubiera otros misterios más importantes que resolver que la propia Rosalie.**

**I'm back again! y con una super historia jejej la cual espero gzte y enamore tanto como las anteriores jejeje espero ke les gzte este primer capitulo... jeje pronto descubriran kien es el "diablo" y xq Rose sta "muerta" jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

La chica del retrato tenía un rostro capaz de dejar a un hombre sin aliento y turbar sus sueños. Era, posiblemente, lo más cercano a la perfección que podía alcanzar la naturaleza. Sus ojos azul láser susurraban sensualmente y sonreían, sagaces, bajo las densas pestañas negras. Las cejas describían un arco perfecto, y un leve y coqueto lunar punteaba el extremo inferior de la izquierda. La tez era tersa como porcelana y bajo ella se advertía un leve atisbo de cálido rosa, lo bastante cálido como para que uno fantaseara con que aquel ardor prendiera sólo para él. La nariz era recta y finamente esculpida. La boca, una boca difícil de olvidar, se curvaba seductoramente, suave como un almohadón y, sin embargo, de formas fuertes. Una roja tentación tan atrayente como el canto de una sirena.

Enmarcando aquel rostro turbador, una salvaje cascada de pelo rubio como los rayos del sol se precipitaba sobre los hombros desnudos y blancos. Reluciente, abundante, hermosísimo. Una melena de ésas en las que hasta un hombre de carácter podía perderse, hundiendo las manos en aquella rubia seda, mientras su boca se sumía más y más adentro en aquellos labios sonrientes y tersos.

Rosalie Hale, pensó Emmett, la efigie misma de la belleza femenina.

Lástima que estuviera muerta.

Se apartó del retrato, molesto por la atracción que ejercía sobre su mirada y su psique. Había querido pasar un rato a solas en la escena del crimen después de que acabara el equipo forense, una vez el juez hubo ordenado el levantamiento del cadáver, cuyo rastro permanecía aún allí como una fea silueta de forma humana, manchando el pulimentado suelo de nogal.

Era bastante fácil adivinar cómo había muerto. Una terrible caída desde el piso de arriba, a través de la sinuosa barandilla, ahora rota y afilada, hacia abajo, con la linda cara primero, sobre la mesa de cristal del tamaño de un lago.

La muerte le había arrebatado su belleza, pensó Emmett, y eso también era una lástima.

Era también fácil de adivinar que alguien la había ayudado en su fatal salto al vacío.

La casa, pensó Emmett mirando a su alrededor, era magnífica. Los altos techos acrecentaban el espacio, y media docena de generosas claraboyas dejaban entrar la luz rosada y esperanzadora de los últimos rayos de sol. Todo se curvaba: la escalera, las puertas, las ventanas. Muy femenino, supuso Emmett. La madera relucía, el cristal brillaba, los muebles eran, saltaba a la vista, antigüedades selectas. Alguien iba a pasar un mal rato quitando las manchas de sangre de la tapicería gris paloma del sofá.

Intentó imaginarse cómo era la casa antes de que quien hubiera ayudado a Rosalie Hale a saltar invadiera aquellas habitaciones. No habría figuritas rotas, ni cojines rajados. Las flores estarían meticulosamente ordenadas en sus jarrones, en lugar de aplastadas sobre las intrincadas cenefas de las alfombras orientales. Y, desde luego, no habría sangre, cristales rotos, ni capas del polvillo que los equipos forenses utilizaban para encontrar las huellas digitales.

Aquella chica vivía bien, pensó Emmett. Desde luego podía permitírselo. Se había convertido en una rica heredera al cumplir veintiún años. La privilegiada, mimada huérfana, la díscola muchacha del imperio Hale. Una educación excelente, club de campo, y quebraderos de cabeza, imaginaba Emmett, de la rancia y conservadora familia Hale, de los famosos grandes almacenes Hale.

Rara era la semana que no aparecía una mención a Rosalie Hale en las páginas de ecos sociales del Washington Post, o una foto de un paparazzi en las revistas del corazón. Y, normalmente, no por sus buenas acciones.

La prensa pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto trascendiera la noticia de la postrera aventura de la vida y milagros de Rosalie Hale. No faltarían tampoco las alusiones a sus muchos lances. Posar desnuda a los diecinueve años para el póster central de una revista, sus tórridos y notorios amoríos con un casadísimo lord inglés, sus devaneos con un galán de Hollywood.

Emmett recordaba que en su elegante y sofisticado cinturón había otras muescas. Un senador de los Estados Unidos, un escritor de best-sellers, el artista que había pintado su retrato, la estrella de rock que, según se rumoreaba, había intentado quitarse la vida al plantarlo ella.

Su vida había sido corta, pero intensa en amores.

Rosalie Hale había muerto a los veintiséis años.

El trabajo de Emmett consistía en esclarecer no sólo el cómo, sino también el quién. Y el porqué.

Del porqué, ya tenía cierta idea: las tres Estrellas de Mitra, ulios diamantes azules que valían una fortuna, el acto desesperado e impulsivo de una amiga, y la avaricia.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras recorría la casa vacía, catalogando los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a aquel lugar, a aquel punto. Debido a su interés por la mitología, interés que cultivaba desde niño, sabía algo acerca de las tres Estrellas. Eran éstas materia de leyenda, y en otro tiempo habían estado agrupadas en un triángulo de oro que sostenía en sus manos una estatua del dios Mitra. Una piedra para el amor, recordó, repasando los pormenores del caso mientras subía las curvadas escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Una para el conocimiento, y la última para la generosidad. Mitológicamente hablando, aquél que poseyera las Estrellas obtendría el poder del dios. Y la inmortalidad. Lo cual era, naturalmente, una memez. Sin embargo, ¿no era extraño, pensó Emmett, que últimamente hubiera soñado con refulgentes piedras azules, con un tétrico castillo envuelto el bruma, con una habitación dorada? Había también un hombre de Ojos tan pálidos como la muerte, pensó, intentando aclarar los detalles confusos del sueño. Y una mujer con el rostro de una diosa.

Y su propia y violenta muerte.

Emmett se sacudió la inquietante sensación que acompañaba el recuerdo de los jirones de aquel sueño. Lo que necesitaba eran datos, datos lógicos y elementales. Y el hecho era que aquellos tres diamantes, cada uno de los cuales pesaba más de cien quilates, valían el rescate de seis reyes. Y alguien los ambicionaba, y no le importaba matar para poseerlos.

Los cuerpos se le amontonaban como leña, pensó pasándose una mano por el pelo negro. Por orden de fallecimiento, el primero había sido Thomas Salvini, socio de la casa Salvini, expertos en gemas contratados por el Instituto Smithsonian para autentificar y tasar las tres piedras. Todas las pruebas indicaban que Thomas Salvini o su gemelo, Timothy, no se habían conformado con autentificarlas y tasarlas. Más de un millón de dólares en efectivo evidenciaban que tenían otros planes... y un cliente que quería las Estrellas de Mitra para sí mismo.

Aparte de eso, había que tener en cuenta la declaración de una tal Bella Swan, hermanastra de los Salvini y testigo ocular del fratricidio. Swan, gemóloga de impecable prestigio, decía haber descubierto los planes de sus hermanastros para falsificar las piedras, vender los originales y dejar el país con los beneficios. Ella había acudido a ver a sus hermanos a solas, pensó Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin contactar con la policía. Y había decidido enfrentarse a ellos después de enviar dos de los diamantes a sus dos mejores amigas, separándolos con intención de protegerlos. Emmett dejó escapar un leve suspiro al pensar en las misteriosas mentes de los civiles.

En fin, Bella Swan había pagado muy caro su impulso, pensó. Se había visto implicada en un espantoso crimen, había conseguido a duras penas escapar con vida... y con el recuerdo de aquel incidente y de todo lo anterior bloqueado durante días.

Emmett entró en el dormitorio de Rosalie. Sus ojos de tonos dorados y pesados párpados recorrieron fríamente la habitación, que alguien había registrado brutalmente.

¿Y había acudido entonces Bella Swan a la policía? No, había elegido a un investigador privado en el listín telefónico. Los labios de Emmett se afinaron, llevados por la irritación. Sentía muy poco respeto y aún menos admiración por los investigadores privados. Por pura suerte, Swan se había topado con uno bastante decente, reconoció Emmett. Edward Cullen no era tan malo como la mayoría, y había logrado, también por pura suerte, Emmett estaba seguro, olfatear un rastro. Y, de paso, había estado a punto de lograr que lo mataran.

Lo cual condujo a Emmett al cadáver número dos. Timothy Salvini estaba ahora tan muerto como su hermano. Emmett no podía reprocharle a Cullen que se hubiera defendido de un hombre armado con un cuchillo, pero cargarse al segundo Salvini los había llevado a una vía muerta.

Y, durante aquel fin de semana del Cuatro de julio tan movidito, la otra amiga de Bella Swan se había escapado con un cazarrecompensas. En una extraña muestra de emoción aparente, Emmett se frotó los ojos y se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta.

M.B. Alice. Emmett había estado interrogándola personalmente. Y era él quien debía decirle, al igual que a Bella Swan, que su amiga Rosalie había muerto. Su sentido del deber incluía ambas tareas.

Alice tenía la segunda Estrella y había permanecido huida con el cazarrecompensas Jasper Withlock desde el sábado por la tarde. Aunque sólo era lunes por la tarde, Alice y su compañero habían conseguido acumular cierto número de tantos: incluyendo tres cuerpos más.

Emmett meditó sobre el estúpido y despreciable prestamista que no sólo le había tendido a Withlock una trampa encargándole la falsa tarea de atrapar a Alice, sino que además se dedicaba al chantaje. Los asesinos a sueldo que habían perseguido a Alice formaban probablemente parte de sus tejemanejes, y habían acabado con su vida. Luego habían tenido muy mala suerte en una carretera mojada por la lluvia.

Lo cual lo llevaba a otro callejón sin salida.

Rosalie Hale era posiblemente otro más. Emmett ignoraba qué podía deducir de su casa vacía, de sus desordenadas pertenencias. Aun así, lo inspeccionaría todo pulgada a pulgada, paso a paso. Ése era su estilo.

Sería minucioso, preciso, y daría con las respuestas. Creía en el orden, y en la ley. Creía, irreductiblemente, en la justicia.

Emmett McCarthy era un policía de tercera generación que había ascendido hasta el rango de teniente gracias a su innata destreza para el trabajo policial, una paciencia casi aterradora y una afiladísima objetividad. Sus subordinados lo respetaban. Algunos, en secreto, lo temían. Emmett era muy consciente de que a menudo se referían a el como _La Máquina_, y no se ofendía. Las emociones, la ira, el dolor y la culpabilidad que los civiles podían permitirse no tenían cabida en su trabajo. Se tomaba como un cumplido que lo considerasen distante, incluso frío y cerebral.

Permaneció un instante más en la puerta. El espejo de marco de caoba del otro lado de la habitación reflejaba su imagen. Era un hombre alto y bien proporcionado, con músculos de hierro bajo la negra americana. Se había aflojado la corbata porque estaba solo, y el paso de sus dedos le había desordenado ligeramente el cabello, que era negro y abundante, un tanto ondulado, y que solía apartarse del semblante serio, de cuadrada mandíbula y piel tostada.

La nariz, que se había roto hacía años, cuando todavía iba de uniforme, le confería a su rostro cierta rudeza. Su boca era firme, dura, y poco dada a la sonrisa. Sus ojos, del dorado oscuro de las pinturas antiguas, permanecían fríos bajo las rectas cejas oscuras.

En una mano, de ancha palma, llevaba un anillo que había pertenecido a su padre. En la parte interior del oro macizo se leían las palabras «Servir» y «Proteger». Emmett se tomaba muy a pecho ambos deberes.

Inclinándose, recogió una prenda de seda roja tirada sobre el amontonamiento de ropa que se alzaba sobre la alfombra Aubusson. Las puntas encallecidas de sus dedos la rozaron suavemente. El camisón de seda roja iba a juego con la bata corta que llevaba la víctima, pensó.

Quería pensar en ella únicamente como en la víctima, no como la mujer del retrato, y ciertamente tampoco como la que aparecía en los sueños inquietantes que perturbaban su descanso últimamente. Le irritaba que su pensamiento volara una y otra vez hacia aquel rostro asombroso: hacia la mujer que se escondía tras él. Aquella cualidad era, o, mejor dicho, había sido, parte de su poder. Aquella habilidad para infiltrarse en la psique de los hombres hasta convertirse en una obsesión. Debía de haber sido irresistible, pensó, sujetando todavía el jirón de seda. Inolvidable. Y peligrosa.

¿Se habría enfundado aquel exiguo torbellino de seda para un hombre?, se preguntaba. ¿Acaso esperaba compañía, una noche de pasión? ¿Y dónde estaba la tercera Estrella? ¿La había encontrado el visitante inesperado y se la había llevado? La caja fuerte de la biblioteca, en el piso de abajo, había sido reventada y vaciada. Parecía lógico pensar que ella hubiera guardado allí algo tan valioso. Sin embargo, ella había caído desde allá arriba. ¿Había huido? ¿La había perseguido él? ¿Por qué le había dejado entrar en la casa? Las sólidas cerraduras de las puertas no habían sido forzadas. ¿Había sido ella tan imprudente, tan descuidada, como para abrirle la puerta a un desconocido, llevando únicamente una fina bata de seda? ¿O acaso conocía a aquel hombre?

Tal vez hubiera alardeado del diamante, quizás incluso se lo hubiera enseñado. ¿Habría tomado la avaricia el lugar de la pasión? Una discusión, luego una pelea. Un forcejeo, una caída. Después, el destrozo de la casa como tapadera.

Era una hipótesis de partida, se dijo Emmett. La gruesa agenda de la chica estaba abajo. La revisaría nombre por nombre, del mismo modo que él y el equipo que había destinado al caso revisarían la casa vacía de Potomac, Maryland, pulgada a pulgada.

Pero ahora tenía que ir a ver a ciertas personas. Diseminar la noticia de la tragedia, atar los cabos sueltos. Tendría que pedirle a alguna de las amigas de Rosalie Hale, o a un miembro de su familia, que fuera a identificar oficialmente el cuerpo. Lamentaba más de lo que quería que alguien que la hubiera querido tuviera que ver su rostro destrozado.

Dejó caer el camisón de seda, echó un último vistazo a la habitación, con su enorme cama, sus flores pisoteadas y, sus bonitos frascos antiguos tirados por el suelo, que relucían como piedras preciosas. Sabía va que aquel perfume lo perseguiría al igual que el rostro, bellamente pintado al óleo, del salón de abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke les parecio el primer capi? extraño? bueno? jjeje se kedaron kn gans de mas? jeje bueno pues si no me dejan reviews no actualizo jejeje<strong>

**espero me dejen reviews si esq quieren saber ke fue loq paso kn Rose jeje**

**byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos? por lo q veo les sta gztando sta historia jejeje**

**espero sigan asiii.. :)**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

Era de noche cuando regresó. No era raro en él dedicarse a un caso hasta bien entrada la noche. Emmett carecía de vida más allá de su trabajo. Nunca había pretendido forjarse una. Elegía cuidadosamente, incluso con minucioso cálculo, a las mujeres con las que se veía. Casi todas aguantaban a duras penas las exigencias de su trabajo, y rara vez trababa con ellas una auténtica relación. Sabía lo difíciles de aceptar que eran aquellas exigencias de tiempo, energías y dedicación para los que esperaban, de modo que se había acostumbrado a esperar las quejas, los reproches, incluso las acusaciones, de las mujeres que se sentían desatendidas. Por eso nunca hacía promesas. Y vivía solo.

Sabía que había poco que pudiera hacer en la escena del crimen, Debería haber estado en su despacho, o, al menos, pensó, haberse ido a casa para despejarse un poco. Pero se había sentido arrastrado de nuevo hacia la casa. No, hacia aquella mujer, admitió. No era aquella casa de dos plantas de madera y cristal lo que lo atraía, por muy bonita que fuera. Era el rostro del retrato.

Había dejado el coche en lo alto de la rampa de entrada y fue caminando hasta la casa, cobijada por enormes árboles añosos y arbustos recortados, reverdecidos por el verano. Había entrado y pulsado el interruptor que encendía la luz deslumbrante del vestíbulo.

Sus hombres habían emprendido ya el tedioso interrogatorio puerta a puerta por el vecindario, confiando, que alguien, en una de aquellas casas enormes y exquisitas, hubiera oído o visto alguna cosa. El forense trabajaba despacio, lo cual era comprensible, se dijo Emmett. Era fiesta, y el personal de servicio había quedado reducido al mínimo. Los informes oficiales tardarían un poco más.

Pero no eran los informes o la falta de ellos lo que lo inquietaba mientras se acercaba inevitablemente al retrato colocado sobre la chimenea de azulejos esmaltados. Rosalie Hale habia sido amada. Emmett había subestimado la hondura que podía alcanzar la amistad. Había visto, sin embargo, aquella hondura, y aquel dolor asombrado y devastador en los semblantes de las dos mujeres, de las que acababa de despedirse.

Entre Bella Swan, M.B. Alice y Rosalie Hale existía un vínculo más fuerte del que había podido imaginar. Lamentaba, y él rara vez tenía remordimientos haber tenido que darles la noticia de manera tan abrupta.

«Lamentaba su pérdida». Palabras que los polis decían para disfrazar con eufemismos la muerte con la que convivían cotidianamente, a menudo violenta, siempre inesperada. Él había pronunciado aquellas palabras como muchas otras veces en el pasado, y había visto derrumbarse a la delicada morena y a la de pelo corto de ojos de gato. Aferradas la una a la otra, se habían derrumbado, sencillamente.

No había hecho falta que los dos hombres que se habían convertido en los paladines de aquellas chicas le dijeran que las dejara a solas con su pena. Esa noche no habría preguntas, ni declaraciones, ni respuestas. Nada que él pudiera hacer o decir lograría traspasar aquella gruesa cortina de dolor.

Rosalie Hale había sido amada, pensó de nuevo, mirando aquellos bellísimos ojos azules. No sólo deseada por los hombres, sino querida por dos mujeres. ¿Qué había detrás de aquellos ojos, detrás de aquella cara, que merecía esa clase de afecto incondicional?

—¿Quién demonios eras? —murmuró, y fue respondido por aquella sonrisa tentadora y audaz—. Demasiado bella para ser real. Demasiado consciente de tu belleza para ser dócil —su voz profunda, enronquecida por el cansancio, resonó en la casa vacía. Deslizó las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones—. Demasiado muerta para que me importe.

Y, a pesar de que se apartó del retrato, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que lo estaba observando. Calibrándolo.

Aún tenía que hablar con sus parientes más cercanos, unos tíos de Virginia que la habían criado tras la muerte de sus padres. La tía estaba veraneando en una villa, en Italia, y esa noche no podría ponerse en contacto con ella. Villas en Italia, pensó, diamantes azules, retratos al óleo sobre chimeneas de azulejos azul zafiro. Aquél era un mundo demasiado alejado de su sólido origen de clase media y de la vida que había abrazado con su oficio. Sabía, sin embargo, que la violencia no hacía distintivos.

Al final se iría a casa, a su diminuta casa en un terreno del tamaño de un sello de correos, apretujada entre docenas de casitas igualmente pequeñas. Estaría vacía, pues nunca había encontrado una mujer que despertara en él el deseo de compartir siquiera aquel reducido espacio privado. Pero estaría allí, aguardándolo.

Y aquella otra casa, pese a su tarima pulimentada y sus grandes extensiones de reluciente cristal, su ondulada pradera de césped, su centelleante piscina y sus arbustos recortados, no había salvado a su dueña.

Emmett rodeó la silueta marcada en el suelo y comenzó a subir las escaleras otra vez. Estaba inquieto, reconoció. Y el mejor modo de calmarse era seguir trabajando. Tenía la impresión de que una mujer como Rosalie Hale, con una vida tan agitada, tal vez hubiera anotado los acontecimientos de su existencia, y sus sentimientos al respecto, en un diario.

Inspeccionó minuciosamente el dormitorio, en silencio, con la aguda sensación de hallarse atrapado en el intenso perfume que ella había dejado tras de sí. Se había quitado la corbata y la llevaba guardada en el bolsillo. El peso del arma, metida en la sobaquera, formaba hasta tal punto parte de él que ni siquiera lo notaba.

Revisó los cajones sin remordimientos, a pesar de que estaban ya casi vacíos, pues su contenido yacía disperso por la habitación. Buscó bajo ellos, tras ellos y debajo del colchón. Pensó vagamente que aquella mujer tenía suficiente ropa como para vestir a una compañía entera de modelos, y que tenía predilección por los tejidos suaves: sedas, cachemiras, rasos, angorinas... Colores atrevidos. Colores de piedras preciosas, con cierta inclinación hacia el azul. Con aquellos ojos, pensó al recordarlos, ¿por qué no?

Se sorprendió preguntándose cómo habría sido el timbre de su voz. ¿Encajaría con aquel rostro provocativo, sería áspera y baja, como un ronroneo tentador? Se la imaginaba así, una voz tan oscura y sensual como el perfume suspendido en el aire.

Su cuerpo no desmerecía de aquel rostro, ni de aquel perfume, se dijo mientras entraba en un enorme vestidor. En eso, naturalmente, se había visto favorecida por la naturaleza. Se preguntaba por qué algunas mujeres se sentían impelidas a añadir silicona a sus cuerpos para atraer a los hombres. Y qué hombres con cerebro de guisante preferían eso a un cuerpo sin trampa ni cartón.

A él le gustaban las mujeres francas. Insistía en ello. Lo cual, suponía, era una de las razones por las que seguía viviendo solo.

Recorrió con la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza, la ropa que seguía colgada. Por lo visto, hasta al asesino se le había agotado la paciencia. Las perchas estaban corridas, de tal modo que las prendas se apretujaban a un lado, pero el asesino no se había molestado en sacarlas. Emmett calculó que el número de zapatos ascendía en total a más de doscientos, y las estanterías de una pared estaban evidentemente diseñadas para guardar bolsos de mano. Bolsos que, en todas las formas, colores y tamaños imaginables, habían sido extraídos de su lugar, abiertos y registrados.

En otro armario había más cosas: jerséis, bufandas, bisutería. Imaginó que ella tendría también gran cantidad de joyas auténticas. Estaba seguro de que algunas habrían estado guardadas en la caja fuerte del piso de abajo. Y era posible que también tuviera una caja de seguridad en algún banco. Eso lo comprobaría a primera hora de la mañana.

A ella le gustaba la música, pensó, observando los altavoces inalámbricos. Había visto altavoces en todas las habitaciones de la casa, y había discos compactos, cintas y hasta discos viejos tirados por el cuarto de estar del piso de abajo. Sus gustos eran eclécticos. De todo, desde Bach a los B-52.

¿Solía pasar las noches sola?, se preguntaba Emmett. ¿Con música puesta en toda la casa? ¿Se acurrucaba alguna vez delante de la elegante chimenea con uno de los centenares de libros que cubrían las paredes de la biblioteca?

Tumbada en el sofá, pensó Emmett, con aquel camisoncito rojo y sus bellas piernas flexionadas. Una copa de brandy, la música baja, la luz de las estrellas filtrándose por las claraboyas. Emmett se lo imaginaba muy bien. La veía alzar la mirada, apartarse la mata de pelo de aquel rostro asombroso, curvar los labios al sorprenderlo observándola. Dejar a un lado el libro, extender una mano invitadora, emitir aquel leve y áspero ronroneo de su risa mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Casi podía saborearlo.

Masculló una maldición, procuró dominar la repentina aceleración de su corazón. Viva o muerta, pensó, aquella mujer era una hechicera. Y las malditas piedras, por muy absurdo que fuera, sólo parecían acrecentar su poder.

Y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Perdiéndolo por completo, se dijo al levantarse. Avanzaría más si seguía el procedimiento habitual, la rutina de siempre. Tenía que marcharse, meterle prisa al forense, presionarle para que le diera la hora aproximada de la muerte. Debía empezar a llamar a los números de la agenda de la víctima.

Necesitaba salir de aquella casa que tanto olía a Rosalie Hale. Allí parecía respirarla. Y mantenerse alejado de ella, decidió, hasta que estuviera seguro de que podía dominar sus extraños delirios.

Irritado consigo mismo, enfadado por haberse apartado del procedimiento habitual, cruzó de nuevo el dormitorio. Acababa de empezar a bajar la curva de la escalera cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Echó mano al arma. Pero era ya demasiado tarde.

Bajó muy despacio la mano, se quedó donde estaba y miró hacia abajo. No era la pistola automática que apuntaba hacia su corazón lo que lo había dejado paralizado. Era el hecho de que quien la sostenía con firmeza era una mujer muerta.

—Vaya —dijo la difunta, entrando en el halo de luz de la lámpara del vestíbulo—. Como ladrón eres un auténtico chapucero. Y, además, estúpido —aquellos ojos extrañamente azules se alzaron hacia él—. ¿Por qué no me das una buena razón para que no te meta una bala en la cabeza antes de llamar a la policía?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh cacharon a Emmett! pero kien sera ? mmm ustedes ke kreen? jeje kieren saber mas?<strong>

**espero reviews y prometo actulizarles hoy mismo jejeje**

**byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola ke tal stn? jeje espero ke biien y ke sten disfrutando de sta bella historia jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

Bajó muy despacio la mano, se quedó donde estaba y miró hacia abajo. No era la pistola automática que apuntaba hacia su corazón lo que lo había dejado paralizado. Era el hecho de que quien la sostenía con firmeza era una mujer muerta.

—Vaya —dijo la difunta, entrando en el halo de luz de la lámpara del vestíbulo—. Como ladrón eres un auténtico chapucero. Y, además, estúpido —aquellos ojos extrañamente azules se alzaron hacia él—. ¿Por qué no me das una buena razón para que no te meta una bala en la cabeza antes de llamar a la policía?

Para ser un fantasma, era clavada a la imagen que Emmett se había hecho de ella. Su voz era ronroneante, cálida, áspera y asombrosamente viva. Y, para estar muerta, tenía un rubor de ira muy cálido en las mejillas. Emmett no solía quedarse en blanco. Pero eso era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido al ver a aquella mujer vestida de seda blanca, con un destello de gemas en los oídos y una centelleante pistola plateada en la mano. Se rehízo bruscamente, a pesar de que ni el asombro ni el esfuerzo se hicieron aparentes cuando respondió a su pregunta sin sonreír.

—Yo soy la policía.

Los labios de ella se curvaron: un generoso arco de sarcasmo.

—Desde luego que sí, guapo. ¿Quién iba a estar merodeando por una casa cerrada y vacía si no un patrullero abrumado por el trabajo?

—Hace bastante tiempo que no patrullo. Me llamo McCarthy. Teniente Emmett McCarthy. Si apunta ese arma un poco a la izquierda de mi corazón, le enseñaré mi placa.

—Me encantaría verla —ella movió lentamente el cañón de la pistola sin dejar de mirar a Emmett. El corazón le golpeaba como un martillo, con una mezcla de cólera y miedo, pero dio otro paso adelante cuando él se metió dos dedos en el bolsillo. La placa parecía auténtica, pensó. Al menos, lo que alcanzaba a ver del escudo dorado de la solapa que él sostenía alzada.

De pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un hundimiento del estómago peor aún que el que había experimentado al detenerse en la rampa y ver aquel coche extraño y las luces de la casa encendidas. Apartó los ojos de la insignia y los alzó de nuevo hacia él. Sí, parecía mucho más un poli que un ladrón, pensó. Muy atractivo, con aquel aspecto pulcro y formal. El cuerpo recio, los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas.

Unos ojos así, de un marrón claro, casi dorado, y fríos, que parecían verlo todo al mismo tiempo, pertenecían o bien a un policía o bien a un criminal. En Cualquier caso, imaginó Rosalie, pertenecían a un hombre peligroso.

Los hombres peligrosos solían atraerla. Pero, en aquel momento, mientras intentaba asumir la extrañeza de aquella situación, no se hallaba de un humor receptivo.

—Está bien, McCarthy, teniente Emmett, ¿por qué no me dice qué está haciendo en mi casa? —pensó en lo que llevaba en el bolso, en lo que Bella le había mandado unos días antes, y sintió que aquel inquietante hormigueo en el estómago se acrecentaba. « ¿En qué lío nos hemos metido?», se preguntó. « ¿Y cómo voy a salir de él con un policía observándome?». —¿La placa va acompañada de una orden de registro? —preguntó ásperamente.

—No —él se habría sentido mejor, mucho mejor, si ella hubiera bajado el arma de una vez. Pero parecía gustarle empuñarla, aunque apuntaba un poco más abajo. Sin embargo, Emmett había recuperado su aplomo. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella, bajó el resto de las escaleras y se quedó parado en el vestíbulo, frente a ella— Usted es Rosalie Hale.

Ella vio que se guardaba la placa en el bolsillo mientras aquellos inescrutables ojos de policía escudriñaban su rostro. Estaba memorizando sus rasgos, pensó ella, irritada. Tomando nota de cualquier peculiaridad que pudiera distinguirla. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Sí, soy Rosalie Hale. Y ésta es mi casa. Y, dado que está usted en ella sin una orden de registro, está cometiendo allanamiento de morada. Como llamar a la policía parece superfluo, puede que me limite a llamar a mi abogado.

Él ladeó la cabeza y sin querer captó un jirón de aquel olor de sirena. Tal vez fuera eso, y el efecto inmediato que produjo en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo hablar sin pararse a pensar lo que decía.

—Bueno, señorita Hale, para estar muerta, no tiene usted mal aspecto.

* * *

><p><strong>primer encuentro jeje ke kreen ustedes ke pasara ahora? jeje<strong>

**espero reviewws y actualizo**

** byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola hola jeje por lo que veo esta historia tiene atrapadas a muuchas jejeje espero sigan asi jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

Ella respondió entornando los ojos y arqueando una ceja.

—Si eso es un chiste de polis, me temo que tendrá que explicármelo.

A Emmett le irritó haber hecho aquel comentario. Era una falta de profesionalidad. Cauteloso, alzó lentamente una mano y apartó el cañón de la pistola hacia la izquierda.

—¿Le importa? —dijo, y, luego, rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera oponerse, se lo quitó limpiamente de la mano y le sacó el cargador. No era momento de preguntar si tenía licencia para llevar armas, de modo que se limitó a devolverle la pistola vacía y se guardó el cargador en el bolsillo.

—Conviene sujetar el arma con las dos manos —dijo despreocupadamente, y con tal aplomo que Rosalie sospechó que se estaba burlando de ella—.Y, si quiere conservarla, procure no perderla de vista.

—Muchas gracias por la lección de defensa personal —irritada, abrió su bolso y metió dentro la pistola—. Pero aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta, teniente. ¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa?

—Ha sufrido usted un percance, señorita Fontaine.

—¿Un percance? ¿Más jerga de policías? —Ella dejó escapar un soplido—. ¿Ha entrado alguien en mi casa? —Preguntó, y por primera vez desvió la atención del hombre y miró más allá de él, hacia el interior del vestíbulo—. ¿Me han robado? —añadió, y entonces vio una silla volcada y algunas piezas de porcelana rotas bajo el arco del cuarto de estar. Maldiciendo, hizo amago de apartar a Emmett, pero él la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Señorita Hale...

—Quíteme las manos de encima —replicó ásperamente, interrumpiéndolo—. Ésta es mi casa.

Él siguió sujetándola con firmeza.

—Me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente la última vez que estuvo usted aquí?

—Haré una jodida declaración en cuanto compruebe qué falta —logró dar otros dos pasos y comprobó por el estado en que estaba el cuarto de estar que no había sido un robo limpio y meticuloso—. Vaya, menuda chapuza han hecho, ¿eh? A mi servicio de limpieza no va a hacerle ninguna gracia —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde los dedos de Emmett seguían ciñendo su brazo—. ¿Está usted probando mis bíceps, teniente? A mí me gusta pensar que son firmes.

—Su musculatura está bien —por lo que dejaban entrever sus ligeros pantalones de color marfil, estaba mejor que bien—. Quisiera que contestara usted a unas preguntas, señorita Hale. ¿Cuándo estuvo en casa por última vez?

—¿Aquí? —ella suspiró y encogió un hombro elegante. Su mente revoloteaba alrededor de los tediosos pormenores que rodeaban un robo. Llamar a su agente de seguros, rellenar una solicitud, hacer declaraciones—. El miércoles por la tarde. He estado fuera de la ciudad unos días —le preocupaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir que su casa hubiera sido saqueada en su ausencia. Sus cosas en manos de extraños. Pero le lanzó a Emmett una mirada sonriente por debajo de las pestañas—. ¿No va tomar notas?

—Lo estoy haciendo, en realidad. Brevemente. ¿Quién quedó en la casa durante su ausencia?

—Nadie. No me gusta tener gente en casa cuando estoy fuera. Ahora, si me disculpa... —se desasió de un tirón, lanzó el vestíbulo y pasó bajo el arco—. Cielo santo —sintió rabia primero, una rabia intensa y fulminante. Deseó darle una patada a algo, aunque estuviera ya roto y arruinado—. ¿Tenían que romper lo que no se llevaron? —masculló. Alzó la mirada, vio la barandilla rota y lanzó otra maldición—. ¿Y qué demonios hicieron ahí arriba? ¿De qué sirve el sistema de alarma si cualquiera puede...? —de pronto se detuvo en seco y su voz se apagó al ver la silueta dibujada sobre el suelo de nogal. Mientras la miraba, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, la sangre abandono su rostro, dejándolo dolorosamente frío y rígido.

Apoyando una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá manchado, para mantener el equilibrio, siguió mirando la silueta, los relucientes fragmentos de cristal de lo que había sido su mesa de café, y la sangre que se había secado formando un oscuro charco.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? —dijo él suavemente.

Ella echó los hombros hacia atrás de un tirón, a pesar de que él no la había tocado. La boca de su estómago se había helado, y los destellos de calor que atravesaban su cuerpo no conseguían derretirla.

— ¿A quién han matado? —preguntó—. ¿Quién ha muerto?

—Hasta hace cinco minutos, se suponía que a usted.

Ella cerró los ojos, vagamente consciente de que los márgenes de su visión empezaban a emborronarse.

—Discúlpeme —dijo con claridad, y cruzó la habitación con las piernas entumecidas. Recogió una botella de brandy que yacía de lado en el suelo y abrió atropelladamente una vitrina en busca de un vaso. Y se sirvió copiosamente.

Tomó el primer trago como si fuera una medicina. Emmett lo notó en el modo en que lo tragaba y se estremecía repetidamente, con fuerza. La bebida no devolvió el color a su cara, pero Emmett supuso que al menos puso en marcha de nuevo su cuerpo.

—Señorita Hale, creo que sería mejor que habláramos en otra habitación.

—Estoy bien —pero su voz era áspera. Bebió de nuevo antes de volverse hacia él—. ¿Por qué creían que era yo?

—La víctima estaba en su casa, vestida con una bata. Coincidía con su descripción, más o menos. Su cara estaba... dañada por la caída. Era aproximadamente de su altura y, de su peso, de su misma edad, y tenía el mismo color de pelo.

Su mismo color de pelo, pensó Rosalie sintiendo una oleada de alivio que la hizo tambalearse. Entonces, no eran ni Bella ni Alice

—No he tenido ningún invitado en mi ausencia —respiró hondo, sabiendo que la calma estaba ahí; sólo necesitaba alcanzarla—. No tengo ni idea de quién era la mujer que ha muerto, a menos que fuera una ladrona. ¿Cómo...? —Rosalie alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia la barandilla rota—. Supongo que la empujaron.

—Eso está aún por determinar.

—Estoy segura de que así será. No puedo ayudarlo respecto a quién era esa mujer, teniente. Dado que no tengo una hermana gemela, sólo puedo... —se interrumpió, y palideció de nuevo. Su mano libre se crispó y se apretó contra su estómago—. Oh, no. Oh, Dios...

Él no vaciló.

— ¿Quién era?

—Yo... Podría ser... Había estado aquí otras veces cuando yo estaba de viaje. Por eso ya no dejaba una llave fuera. Pero puede que hiciera una copia. No le habría importado lo más mínimo —apartando su mirada de la silueta, atravesó de nuevo aquel desorden y se sentó en el brazo del sofá—. Una prima —bebió otro sorbo de brandy, dejando que su calor se difundiera por su cuerpo—. Irina Bennington... No, creo que recuperó el apellido Hale hace unos meses, después de su divorcio. No estoy segura —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No me interesaba lo bastante como para averiguar esa clase de detalles.

—¿Se parece a usted?

Ella le ofreció una débil y triste sonrisa.

—Irina está empeñada en parecerse a mí. Yo pasé de considerarlo levemente halagador a considerarlo levemente irritante. En los últimos años, me parecía patético. Supongo que hay un leve parecido. Aunque ella se encargó de aumentarlo. Se dejó crecer el pelo, se lo tiñó de mi color. Había ciertas diferencias de complexión, pero ella... también se aumentó eso. Compra en las mismas tiendas que yo, va a los mismos salones de belleza. Elige los mismos hombres. Crecimos juntas, más o menos. Ella siempre tuvo la sensación de que yo había salido mejor parada a todos los niveles —miró hacia atrás, hacia abajo, y sintió una oleada de pena y lástima—.Y, al parecer, esta vez ha sido así.

—Si alguien no la conociera a usted bien, ¿podría haberla confundido con ella?

—Mirando de pasada, sí, supongo. Quizás algún conocido casual. Nadie que... —se interrumpió de nuevo y se puso en pie—. ¿Cree que alguien la mató creyendo que era yo? ¿Que me confundieron con ella, como hizo usted? Eso es absurdo. Fue un allanamiento, un robo. Un terrible accidente.

—Es posible —al final, Emmett había sacado su libreta para anotar el nombre de la prima de Rosalie. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos—. Pero es más probable que alguien entrara aquí, la confundiera con usted y supusiera que tenía la tercera Estrella —era buena, pensó. Sus ojos apenas brillaron antes de que mintiera.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Sí, claro que lo sabe. Y, si no ha estado en casa desde el miércoles, todavía la tendrá —miró el bolso que ella continuaba sujetando.

—No suelo llevar estrellas en el bolso —le lanzó una sonrisa de márgenes temblorosos—. Pero suena encantador, casi poético. Ahora, estoy muy cansada...

—Señorita Hale —su voz sonó crispada y fría—, esa mujer es el sexto cuerpo con el que me encuentro hoy cuya pista conduce a esos tres diamantes azules.

Ella alzó una mano y lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Y Bella y Alice?

—Sus amigas están bien —sintió que su mano se aflojaba—. Ha sido un fin de semana lleno de acontecimientos, todo lo cual podría haberse evitado si sus amigas se hubieran puesto en contacto con la policía y hubieran cooperado con nosotros. Y es cooperación lo que espero obtener de usted, de un modo u otro.

Ella echó el pelo hacia atrás.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué ha hecho, encerrarlas? Mi abogado las sacará y le hará la vida imposible en menos de lo que tarda usted en recitar los derechos a un detenido —se acercó al teléfono, pero vio que no estaba sobre la mesa de estilo reina Ana.

—No, no las hemos encerrado —lo sorprendió lo pronto que se había puesto en marcha—. Supongo que a estas horas están preparando su funeral.

— ¿Preparando mi...? —Sus bellísimos ojos se abrieron de par en par, angustiados—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿les ha dicho que estaba muerta? ¿Creen que estoy muerta? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está el teléfono? Tengo que llamarlas —se agachó y empezó a rebuscar entre los fragmentos, empujando a Emmett cuando éste la agarró del brazo otra vez.

—No están en casa.

—Ha dicho que no las habían encerrado.

—Y así es —se daba cuenta de que no obtendría nada de ella hasta que se hubiera quedado satisfecha—. La llevaré con ellas. Luego aclararemos esto, señorita Hale. Se lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyy ke rikoo por fin el reencuentro con la muchachas jeje! ke kreen usted ke haran Alice y Bella cuando miren a Rose viva? jejej kieren saber ke pasara ?<strong>

**espero sus reviews y prometo actualizarles jejee**

**byeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola jeje aki les traigo otro bello capitulo de esta bella historia jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Rosalie no dijo nada mientras Emmett la llevaba hacia los pulcros barrios residenciales que bordeaban Washington. Le había asegurado que Bella y Alice. Estaban bien, y su intuición le decía que el teniente Emmett McCarthy nunca mentía. A fin de cuentas, lo suyo eran los datos fehacientes, pensó. Sin embargo, siguió retorciéndose las manos hasta que empezaron a dolerle los nudillos. Tenía que verlas, tocarlas.

La culpa empezaba a pesarle, culpa porque estuvieran llorando su muerte, cuando en realidad se había pasado los últimos días satisfaciendo su necesidad de estar sola, de alejarse de todo. De estar en otra parte.

¿Qué les había pasado a sus amigas durante el largo fin de semana? ¿Habían intentado ponerse en contacto con ella mientras estaba fuera? Resultaba penosamente obvio que los tres diamantes azules que Bella había estado autentificando para el museo estaban en el fondo de todo aquello.

Mientras la impresión de la silueta marcada en el suelo de nogal destellaba en su cabeza, Rosalie se estremeció de nuevo. Irina, pobre y patética Irina. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. No podía pensar más que en sus amigas.

—¿No estarán heridas? —logró preguntar.

—No —Emmett no dijo nada más mientras atravesaba el mar de faros y luces callejeras. El olor de Rosalie se extendía sutilmente por el coche, enervando sus sentidos. Emmett abrió la ventana y dejó que la leve brisa húmeda lo disipara—. ¿Dónde ha estado estos últimos días, señorita Hale?

—Lejos —cansada, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Rosalie se incorporó de nuevo cuando Emmett tomó una calle flanqueada de árboles y entró en la rampa de una casa de ladrillo. Vio un reluciente jaguar y después un coche decrépito y enorme como un buque. Pero ningún veloz MG, ni ningún práctico cochecito.

—Sus coches no están aquí —comenzó, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

—Pero ellas sí.

Rosalie salió y, haciendo caso omiso de Emmett, corrió hacia la puerta. Llamó con fuerza, firmemente, a pesar de que su puño temblaba. La puerta se abrió y un hombre al que no conocía se quedó mirándola. Sus fríos ojos verdes brillaron de asombro, y luego se entibiaron lentamente. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Extendió el brazo y apoyó suavemente una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Tú eres Rosalie.

—Sí, yo...

—Es absolutamente maravilloso verte —aquel hombre la tomó en sus brazos, uno de los cuales estaba vendado, con tanto ímpetu que Rosalie no tuvo ocasión de sentirse sorprendida—. Yo soy Edward —murmuró, mirando a Emmett por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie—. Edward Cullen. Pasen.

—¿Y Bella y Alice?

—Están ahí dentro. Se pondrán bien en cuanto te vean —la tomó del brazo y sintió que temblaba levemente.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de estar y apoyó una mano sobre su brazo. Dentro estaban Bella yAlice, mirando hacia otro lado, con las manos unidas. Hablaban en susurros, con la voz sacudida por las lágrimas. Un poco más lejos había un hombre de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión impotente en el rostro amoratado. Al verla, sus ojos, del color de nubes de tormenta, se achicaron y empezaron a centellear. Luego sonrió.

Rosalie respiró hondo, estremecida, y exhaló lentamente.

—Bueno —dijo con voz clara y firme—, es un alivio saber que alguien llorará mi muerte.

Las dos mujeres se giraron a la vez. Por un instante, se miraron las tres con los ojos como platos. A Emmett le pareció que se movían las tres al unísono, como si fueran una, de tal modo que su carrera saltarina a través de la habitación para abrazarse contenía una gracia innegablemente femenina. Luego se fundieron, mezclando voces y lágrimas.

Un triángulo, pensó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño. Con tres vértices que formaban un todo. Como el triángulo de oro que sostenía los tres poderosos diamantes de incalculable valor.

—Creo que será mejor que las dejemos solas —dijo Edward suavemente, y le hizo un gesto al otro hombre—. ¿Teniente? —les indicó el pasillo, alzando las cejas al ver que Emmett vacilaba—. No creo que vayan a ir a ninguna parte.

Emmett se encogió levemente de hombros y retrocedió. Podía concederles veinte minutos.

—Tengo que usar su teléfono.

—Hay uno en la cocina. ¿Quieres una cerveza, Jasper?

El otro hombre sonrió.

—Me has leído el pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Que liindo el reencuentro no? jeja a poco no keiren saber mas? jejej<strong>

**espero sus reviews hehe**

**byee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola hola jeje ke tal van? espero ke todo biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

—Amnesia... —dijo Rosalie un rato después. Bella y ella estaban acurrucadas en el sofá, mientras Alice permanecía sentada en el suelo, a sus pies—. ¿Te quedaste completamente en blanco?

—Completamente —Bella agarraba con fuerza la mano de Rosalie, temiendo romper el vínculo—. Me desperté en un hotel espantoso, sin memoria, con más de un millón de dólares en efectivo y el diamante. Saqué el nombre de Edward del listín telefónico. Él es quien me ha ayudado —el calor de su voz hizo que Rosalie intercambiara una rápida mirada con Alice. Aquello había que hablarlo con detalle más adelante—. Empecé a recordar poco a poco. Alice y tú sólo eran destellos. Veía sus caras, incluso oía sus voces, pero nada encajaba. Edward fue quien averiguó lo de Salvini, y cuando llegarnos allí... el entró.

—Poco antes de que llegáramos nosotros —dijo Edward. —. Jasper se dio cuenta de que las cerraduras de la puerta de atrás habían sido forzadas.

—Entramos —continuó Bella, y sus ojos arrasados por las lágrimas se pusieron vidriosos— y entonces lo recordé todo. Que Thomas y Timothy estaban planeando robar las Piedras, falsificarlas; y que os había mandado una a cada una de vosotras para impedirlo. Qué estúpida fui.

—No, nada de eso —Rosalie deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella—. A mí me parece lógico. No tenías tiempo para otra cosa.

—Debería haber llamado a la policía, pero estaba segura de que podía hacerles desistir. Iba a entrar en el despacho de Thomas para enfrentarme a él, para decirle que se había acabado. Y vi... —tembló de nuevo—. La pelea. Fue horrible. Los relámpagos iluminaban las ventanas, sus caras... Entonces Timothy agarró el abrecartas, el cuchillo. Se fue la luz, pero los relámpagos seguían centelleando, y pude ver lo que hacía..., lo que le hacía a Thomas. Toda esa sangre...

—Déjalo —murmuró Alice, frotando la rodilla de Bella para reconfortarla—. Intenta olvidarlo.

—No —Bella sacudió la cabeza—.Tengo que seguir. El me vio, Rose. Me habría matado. Fue detrás de mí. Yo había agarrado la bolsa con el dinero de la fianza, y corrí en la oscuridad. Y me escondí debajo de la escalera, en un hueco pequeño que hay debajo de los peldaños. Pero lo veía buscándome, con las manos manchadas de sangre. Todavía no recuerdo cómo salí de allí, cómo llegué a esa habitación.

Rosalie no soportaba imaginárselo: su callada y apacible amiga perseguida por un asesino.

—Lo importante es que saliste, y que estás a salvo —Rosalie miró a Alice—. Todas lo estamos —esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Y tú cómo has pasado las vacaciones?

—Huyendo con un cazarrecompensas, esposada a la cama de un motel de mala muerte, tiroteada por un par de capullos... con una breve parada en tu casa de la montaña.

Un cazarrecompensas, pensó Rosalie, intentando ponerse al día. Aquel tal Jasper, suponía, el de la coleta rubia y los ojos grises como una tormenta. Y la sonrisa matadora. Esposas, moteles baratos y tiros. Llevándose los dedos a los ojos, intentó aferrarse al detalle menos perturbador.

—¿Estuviste en mi casa? ¿Cuándo?

—Es una larga historia —Alice resumió el relato del par de días transcurridos desde su primer encuentro con Jasper, cuando había intentado llevársela creyendo que había violado la libertad condicional, y hasta cómo habían escapado de aquella trampa para abrirse paso hasta el meollo de aquel rompecabezas.

—Hay alguien que maneja los hilos —concluyó Alice—. Pero aún no sabemos quién es. El prestamista que le dio a Jasper la documentación falsa acerca de mí, los dos tipos que nos persiguieron y los Salvini están todos muertos.

— E Irina —murmuró Rosalie.

— ¿Era Irina? —Bella se giró hacia Rosalie—. ¿La de tu casa?

—Supongo que sí. Cuando llegué a casa, ese poli estaba allí. Todo estaba patas arriba, y la policía imaginaba que la muerta era yo —respiró hondo cuidadosamente y exhaló con firmeza antes de concluir—. Se había caído por la barandilla, o la habían empujado. Yo estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia cuando ocurrió.

—¿Dónde has ido? —Preguntó Alice—. Cuando Jasper y yo llegamos a tu casa de campo, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Pensé... Estaba segura de que acababas de pasar por allí. Aún olía a tu perfume.

—Me fui ayer, a última hora de la mañana. Me apetecía estar cerca del mar, así que bajé por la carretera de la costa este y encontré un pequeño hotel. Compré algunas antigüedades, me codeé con los turistas, vi los fuegos artificiales... He vuelto hoy, a última hora. Estuve a punto de quedarme a pasar otra noche. Pero las llamé a las dos desde el hotel y me saltaron sus contestadores. Empecé a inquietarme y me vine para casa —cerró los ojos un momento—. Estaba aturdida, Bella. Justo antes de que me fuera al campo, perdimos a uno de los niños.

—Oh, Rosalie, lo siento.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo. Nacen con sida, o adictos al crack, o con un agujero en el corazón. Algunos mueren. Pero no logro acostumbrarme a ello, y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Así que estaba aturdida. Cuando venía para acá, empecé a pensar. Y a preocuparme. Luego me encontré a ese policía en mi casa. Me preguntó por la piedra. No sabía qué querías que le dijera.

—Ya se lo hemos contado todo a la policía —suspiró Bella—. A Jasper y a Edward no parece caerles muy bien ese tal McCarthy, pero dicen que trabaja bien. Las dos piedras ya están a salvo, igual que nosotros.

—Lamento que hayán tenido que pasar por todo esto. Ojalá hubiera estado aquí.

—Habría dado lo mismo —dijo Alice—. Estábamos dispersas, cada una por su lado.

—Ya estamos juntas –Rosalie las tomó de las manos—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Señoras —Emmett entró en la habitación y posó su fría mirada sobre ellas. Luego la fijó en Rosalie— Señorita Hale, ¿y el diamante?

Ella se levantó y recogió el bolso que había dejado tirado sobre el sofá. Abriéndolo, sacó un bolsito de terciopelo y deslizó la piedra en la palma de su mano.

—Precioso, ¿verdad? —Murmuró, observando el destello de luz azul—. Se supone que los diamantes son fríos al tacto, ¿no, Bella? Sin embargo éste tiene... calor —alzó los ojos hacia Emmett mientras se acercaba a él—. Aun así, ¿cuantas vidas puede valer?

Extendió la mano abierta. Cuando los dedos de Emmett se cerraron sobre la piedra, Rosalie sintió un sobresalto: los dedos de Emmett sobre su piel, el diamante azul entre sus manos. Algo encajó de manera casi inaudible.

Se preguntó si él lo había sentido, lo había oído. ¿Por qué, si no, se entornaban aquellos enigmáticos ojos, y se había detenido su mano? Rosalie se quedó sin aliento.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? —logró decir, y sintió una extraña oleada de emoción cuando él le quitó el diamante de la mano.

A Emmett no le gustó la sacudida que le recorrió el brazo, y dijo ásperamente:

—Supongo que esto está incluso por encima de sus posibilidades, señorita Hale.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. No, se dijo, él no había sentido nada... ni ella tampoco. Eran sólo Imaginaciones suyas. El estrés.

—Yo prefiero adornar mi cuerpo con algo menos... obvio.

Bella se levantó.

—Las Estrellas están bajo mi responsabilidad, a no ser que el Smithsonian indique lo contrario —miró a Edward, que esperaba en la puerta—. Las pondremos a buen recaudo en la caja fuerte. Las tres .Y hablaré con el doctor Lindstrum por la mañana.

Emmett hizo girar la piedra sobre su mano. Imaginaba que podía confiscarla, al igual que las otras dos. A fin de cuentas, eran pruebas de varios casos de homicidio. Pero no le parecía sensato volver a la comisaría con una fortuna en el coche.

Cullen resultaba irritante, pensó. Pero al menos era honesto. Y, técnicamente, las piedras estaban bajo custodia de Bella Swan hasta que el Smithsonian la liberara de aquella carga. Emmett se preguntaba qué dirían las autoridades del museo cuando conocieran las peripecias de las tres Estrellas. Pero ése no era problema suyo.

—Guárdenla —dijo, pasándole la piedra a Edward—. Yo también hablaré con el doctor Lindstrum por la mañana, señorita Swan.

Edward se apresuró a dar un paso adelante, amenazador.

—Mire, McCarthy...

—No —Bella se interpuso entre ellos: una suave brisa entre dos tormentas en ciernes—. El teniente McCarthy tiene razón, Edward. Ahora es asunto suyo.

—Gracias por traer a Rosalie tan rápidamente, teniente.

Emmett miró la mano que Bella le tendía. «Aquí tiene su sombrero», pensó. «Tendrá usted prisa».

—Lamento haberla molestado, señorita Swan —su mirada se posó en Alice—. Señorita Alice... Procuren estar disponibles.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte —Alice ladeó la barbilla con un gesto desafiante mientras Jasper se acercaba a ella—. Conduzca con cuidado, teniente.

Él recibió aquel nuevo rechazo con un ligero asentimiento.

—Señorita Hale, yo la llevaré a casa.

—No va a marcharse —Alice saltó delante de Rosalie como una tigresa que defendiera a su cachorro—. No va a volver a esa casa esta noche. Se queda aquí, con nosotros.

—Puede que no quiera usted volver a casa, señorita Hale —dijo Emmett fríamente—. Tal vez prefiera usted contestar unas preguntas en mi despacho.

—No hablará en serio...

Él atajó las protestas de Bella con una mirada.

—Tengo un cadáver en el depósito. Hablo muy en serio.

—Es usted un fenómeno, McCarthy —dijo Jasper, pero su voz sonaba baja y amenazadora—. ¿Por qué no vamos usted y yo a la otra habitación y vemos qué puede hacerse?

—No pasa nada —Rosalie se adelantó, componiendo una sonrisa verosímil—. ¿Jasper, cierto?

—Sí —él apartó su atención de McCarthy el tiempo justo para sonreírle—. Jasper Withlock. Encantado de conocerte... Miss Abril.

—Oh, mí descarriada juventud todavía colea—con una risita, Rosalie le besó la mejilla arañada—. Agradezco que te ofrezcas a moler a palos al teniente por mí, Jasper, pero me parece que ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

Sonriendo, él se pasó el pulgar por la mandíbula amoratada.

—Todavía me quedan fuerzas.

—No lo dudo, pero, aunque sea triste decirlo, el poli tiene razón —se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió aquella sonrisa, varios grados más fría, hacia Emmett—. Puede que sea poco delicado, pero tiene razón. Tiene que hacerme unas preguntas. Debo irme.

—No vas a volver sola a tu casa —insistió Bella—. Esta noche, no, Rosalie.

—No me pasará nada. Pero, si no te importa, Edward, acabaré con esto, recogeré unas cuantas cosas y volveré —miró a Edward, que acababa de entrar en la habitación—. ¿Tienes una cama de sobra, querido?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no te acompaño, te ayudo a recoger y te traigo de vuelta?

—Tú quédate aquí, con Bella —le dio un beso, un roce espontáneo y afectuoso en los labios—. Estoy segura de que el teniente McCarthy y yo nos las apañaremos —recogió su bolso, dio media vuelta y abrazó a Alice y a Bella otra vez—. No se preocupen por mí. A fin de cuentas, estoy en brazos de la ley —se apartó y le lanzó a Emmett una de aquellas sonrisas luminosas—. ¿No es así, teniente?

—En cierto modo —él retrocedió y aguardó a que ella cruzara la puerta delante de él.

Rosalie esperó hasta que estuvieron en el coche y salieron de la rampa.

—Necesito ver el cuerpo —no lo miró, pero alzó una mano para despedirse de sus cuatro amigos, que se habían apiñado en la puerta para verlos partir—. Tendrán que... Habrá que identificarla, ¿no?

A él lo sorprendió que estuviera dispuesta a asumir esa responsabilidad.

—Sí.

—Pues acabemos cuanto antes. Después de... Después, contestaré a sus preguntas. Preferiría que fuera en su oficina —añadió, utilizando de nuevo aquella sonrisa—. Mi casa está un poco desordenada.

—Está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje ke barbaro Emmett no? es una maquina tal y como le dice jeje... bueno les gusto el reencuentro de nuestras princesas? jeje espero ke sii jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola mis bellos lectores ke tal stan? spero ke bien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

Rosalie sabía que sería duro. Sabía que sería terrible. Se había preparado para ello... o eso había creído. Pero nada, comprendió mientras miraba lo que quedaba de la mujer en la morgue, podía haberla preparado para aquello.

No era de extrañar que la hubiesen confundido con Irina, cuya cara, de la que en vida se sentía tan orgullosa, estaba completamente destrozada. La muerte había sido cruel con ella, y, debido a su relación con el hospital, Rosalie sabía por experiencia que a menudo lo era.

—Es Irina —su voz resonó en la helada habitación blanca—. Mi prima, Irina Hale.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí. Íbamos al mismo gimnasio, entre otras cosas. Conozco su cuerpo casi tan bien como el mío. Tiene una marca de nacimiento en forma de hoz en el arranque de la espalda, justo a la izquierda del centro. Y una cicatriz en la planta del pie izquierdo, pequeña y en forma de luna creciente, de una vez que piso una concha rota en los Hamptoris, cuando tenía doce años.

Emmett se movió, buscó la cicatriz y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza al ayudante del forense.

—Lamento su pérdida.

—Sí, estoy segura de ello —sintiendo que los músculos se le habían convertido en cristal, se dio la vuelta y pasó la mirada enturbiada sobre él—. Discúlpeme.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando empezó a tambalearse. Mascullando una maldición, Emmett la agarró, la sacó al pasillo y la sentó en una silla. Con una mano le colocó la cabeza entre las piernas.

—No voy a desmayarme —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las náuseas y el mareo.

—Cualquiera lo diría.

—Soy demasiado sofisticada como para permitirme algo tan sentimental como un desmayo —pero su voz se quebró, sus hombros temblaron, y por un instante mantuvo la cabeza agachada—. Oh, Dios, está muerta. Y todo porque me odiaba.

—¿Qué?

—No importa. Está muerta —cruzó los brazos, se incorporó de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared blanca. Sus mejillas estaban muy pálidas —Tengo que llamar a mi tía. Su madre. Tengo que contarle lo que ha pasado.

Él observó el rostro de aquella mujer, cuya asombrosa belleza no disminuía la palidez.

—Dígame su nombre. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Se llama Helen Wilson Hale. Pero yo lo haré.

Emmett no se dio cuenta de que la había tomado de la mano hasta que ella apartó la suya. Él se replegó a todos los niveles, y se levantó.

—No he podido contactar con Helen Wilson ni con su marido. Ella está en Europa.

—Lo sé —Rosalie se echó el pelo hacia atrás, pero no intentó levantarse. Aún no—. Yo sé dónde encontrarla —la idea de hacer aquella llamada, de decir lo que había que decir, le constreñía la garganta—. ¿Podría tomar un poco de agua, teniente?

Los tacones de Emmett retumbaron sobre las baldosas mientras se alejaba. Luego se hizo el silencio: un silencio completo y repugnante que hablaba en susurros de los asuntos que se trataban en tales lugares. Allí había olores que se filtraban taimadamente bajo el potente hedor del antiséptico y los jabones industriales. Rosalie se alegró al oír de nuevo los pasos de Emmett. Tomó con las dos manos el vaso de plástico que él le ofrecía y bebió lentamente, concentrándose en el simple hecho de tragar líquido.

—¿Por qué la odiaba?

—¿Qué?

—Su prima. Ha dicho que la odiaba. ¿Por qué?

—Cosas de familia —dijo ella escuetamente. Le dio el vasito vacío al levantarse—. Quisiera irme ya.

Él la observó de nuevo. Aun no había recuperado el color, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, y sus iris azul eléctrico estaban vidriosos. Emmett dudó de que aguantara una hora más.

—La llevaré a casa de Cullen —decidió—. Puede recoger sus cosas por la mañana. Pásese por mi oficina para hacer la declaración.

—He dicho que lo haría esta noche.

—Y yo le digo que lo hará por la mañana. Ahora no me servirá de nada.

Ella intentó una débil risita.

—Vaya, teniente, creo que es usted el primer hombre que me dice eso. Estoy desolada.

—No pierda el tiempo con tonterías —la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta—. No tiene energías.

Tenía razón. Rosalie se desasió cuando salieron de nuevo al aire denso de la noche.

—No me gusta usted.

—No hace falta —él abrió la puerta del coche y aguardó—.Y tampoco hace falta que a mí me guste usted.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero la diferencia es que, si tuviera energías, o ganas, yo podría hacerle suplicar —entró en el coche, deslizando en su interior aquellas largas piernas y sedosas.

No era probable, se dijo Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. Pero no las tenía todas consigo y estaba empezando a dudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello jeje ke tal stamos? bien jeje ke les parecio el capitulo jeje'? sto se pondra mas intereznte se los prometo jeje<strong>

**espero sigan leendo y me deje su huella jejeje jejeje**

**byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola jeje spero sten biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

Se sentía como una cobarde, pero no volvió a casa. Necesitaba a sus amigas, no aquella casa vacía, con la silueta de mi cadáver dibujada en el suelo.

Jasper fue a sacar sus cosas del coche y se las llevó. Le pareció que, por un día, era suficiente.

Dado que iba al volante para encontrarse con Emmett, se había preparado cuidadosamente. Llevaba puesto un traje de verano que había comprado en la costa. La faldita corta y la chaqueta a la altura de la cintura, color amarillo jacinto, no tenían un aspecto muy formal. Pero no pretendía aparentar tranquilidad. Se había entretenido recogiéndose el pelo hacía atrás en una intrincada trenza francesa y se había maquillado con la minuciosidad y la determinación de un general aprestándose para una batalla decisiva.

Encontrarse con Emmett, en efecto, le parecía una batalla.

La llamada a su tía le había producido dolor de estomago y un intenso mareo. Había dormido mal, pero había dormido, acurrucada en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Edward, segura de que las personas que más le importaban estaban a su lado.

Se enfrentaría más tarde a sus parientes, pensó mientras introducía el descapotable en el aparcamiento de la comisaría. Sería duro, pero se las arreglaría. De momento, tenía que poner las cosas en claro consigo misma. Y con Emmett McCarthy.

Si alguien la hubiera visto salir del coche y cruzar el aparcamiento, habría asistido a una metamorfosis. Sutil y gradualmente, sus ojos pasaron de cansados a seductores. Su paso se hizo más desenvuelto, convirtiéndose en mi indolente contoneo ideado para dejar estupefactos a los hombres. Su boca se alzó levemente por las comisuras en una sonrisa femenina y sagaz.

No era, en realidad, una máscara, sino otra cara de ella. Innata y habitual, era una imagen que podía conjurar a voluntad. Lo hizo al lanzarle una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa al agente con el que coincidió en la puerta. Él se sonrojó, retrocedió y estuvo a punto de arrancar la puerta en su afán por abrírsela.

—Vaya, gracias, agente.

El sofoco cubrió el cuello y la cara del policía, y la sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más amplia. Estaba en plenas facultades. Esa mañana, Emmett McCarthy no se encontraría con una pálida y temblorosa mujer. Se encontraría con la verdadera Rosalie Hale.

Se acercó al sargento de guardia del mostrador y pasó un dedo por el borde de éste.

—Disculpe...

—Sí, señora —su nuez subió y bajó tres veces mientras tragaba saliva.

—Me pregunto si podría usted ayudarme. Estoy buscando al teniente Emmett McCarthy. ¿Está usted al mando? —pasó su mirada sobre él—. Debe usted estar al mando, teniente.

—Ah, sí. No. Soy sargento —buscó torpemente el libro de registro y los pases—.Yo... Está... Encontrará al teniente arriba, en el departamento de investigación. A la izquierda de las escaleras.

—Ah —ella tomó el bolígrafo que el agente le ofrecía y firmó con desenvoltura—. Gracias, teniente. Quiero decir sargento.

Rosalie oyó cómo exhalaba el aire mientras se daba la vuelta, y notó su mirada clavada en las piernas cuando subía las escaleras. Encontró el departamento de investigación fácilmente y recorrió con la mirada las mesas, colocadas unas frente a las otras, algunas ocupadas y otras no. Los policías estaban en mangas de camisa en medio de un calor opresivo que apenas disipaba un aparato de aire acondicionado en las últimas. Muchas pistolas, pensó Rosalie, muchos almuerzos a medio comer y muchas tazas de café vacías. Los teléfonos sonaban sin cesar.

Rosalie localizó a su presa: un hombre con la corbata floja, los pies sobre el escritorio, un informe en una mano y un bollo en la otra. Cuando echó a andar por la habitación llena de gente, varias conversaciones se detuvieron. Alguien silbó suavemente, como un suspiro. El hombre del escritorio bajó los pies al suelo y se tragó el bollo.

—Señorita...

Debía de tener unos treinta años, calculó Rosalie, a pesar de que su pelo parecía retroceder rápidamente. Él se limpió los dedos en la camisa y giró los ojos ligeramente hacia la izquierda, donde uno de sus compañeros sonreía mientras se daba golpes con el puño en el corazón

—Espero que pueda ayudarme —mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, y sólo en él, hasta que un músculo comenzó a vibrar en su mandíbula—, ¿Detective?

—Sí, eh, Carter, detective Carter. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Espero estar en el sitio indicado —Rosalie giró la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada la sala y a sus ocupantes. Varios estómagos se encogieron—. Estoy buscando al teniente McCarthy. Creo que me está esperando —se apartó elegantemente un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara—.Me temo que no sé cuál es el procedimiento habitual.

—Está en su despacho. Allí, en su despacho —sin apartar los ojos de ella, señaló con el pulgar—. Belinski, dile al teniente que tiene visita. La señorita...

—Me llamo Rosalie —apoyó una cadera sobre el escritorio, dejando que la falda se le subiera—. Rosalie Hale. ¿Le importa que espere aquí, detective Carter? ¿Le estoy interrumpiendo?

—Sí... No, claro que no.

—Es tan emocionante... —esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante—. El trabajo de detective. Tendrá tantas historias interesantes que contar...

Cuando, al concluir la llamada telefónica que estaba atendiendo, le informaron de que Rosalie Hale estaba allí, Emmett se puso la americana y entró en la sala, el escritorio de Carter estaba completamente rodeado. Y media docena de sus mejores agentes jadeaban como cachorros por un hueso carnoso. Aquella mujer, pensó, iba a darle muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Ya veo que esta mañana se han cerrado todos los casos y el crimen se ha detenido milagrosamente.

Su voz surtió el efecto deseado. Los hombres dieron un respingo. Los que no se dejaban intimidar fácilmente sonrieron mientras regresaban lentamente a sus mesas. Abandonado, Carter se sonrojó del cuello a la línea del pelo.

—Eh, Rosalie... digo la señorita Hale quiere verlo, teniente. Señor.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Ha acabado ese informe, detective?

—Estoy en ello —Carter agarró los papeles que había dejado a un lado y pegó la nariz a ellos.

—Señorita Hale —Emmett arqueó una ceja y señaló hacia su despacho.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Michael —Rosalie deslizó un dedo sobre el hombro de Carter al pasar.

Emmett había sentido el calor de aquel contacto apenas unas horas antes.

—Ya puede dejar ese numerito —dijo Emmett secamente mientras abría la puerta del despacho—. Aquí no le servirá de nada.

—Nunca se sabe, ¿no cree? —ella entró, pasando tan cerca de él que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Rosalie creyó sentir que él se envaraba un poco, pero su mirada siguió siendo fría y firme, y aparentemente desinteresada. Irritada, Rosalie observó su despacho.

El beige institucional de las paredes se mezclaba con el beige mugriento del linóleo viejo del suelo, produciendo una impresión deprimente. La mesa funcionarial y sobrecargada, los armarios archivadores grises, el ordenador, el teléfono y una pequeña ventana no añadían brillo precisamente a aquella habitación anodina.

—Así que aquí es donde se mueven los hilos –murmuró, desilusionada al no encontrar ningún toque personal. Ni fotos, ni trofeos deportivos. Nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse, ningún signo del hombre que se ocultaba tras la insignia policial.

Tal y como había hecho en la sala exterior, apoyó la cadera en una esquina de la mesa. Decir que parecía un rayo de sol habría sido un cliché. Y también incorrecto, pensó Emmett. Los rayos de sol eran mansos, cálidos, acogedores. Ella era una llamarada repentina, explosiva. Ardiente. Y fatal.

Hasta un ciego se habría fijado en sus piernas satinadas bajo la falda amarilla y ceñida. Emmett se limitó a rodearla, se sentó y la miró a la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>esa Rose es unika cierto? jejee buueno ke kreen ustedes ke pasara en esa oficina? mmmm jeje<strong>

**lo dejo a su imaginacion jejej espero reviews**

**byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello ke tal vamos? spero ke todo biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

—Así que aquí es donde se mueven los hilos –murmuró, desilusionada al no encontrar ningún toque personal. Ni fotos, ni trofeos deportivos. Nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse, ningún signo del hombre que se ocultaba tras la insignia policial.

Tal y como había hecho en la sala exterior, apoyó la cadera en una esquina de la mesa. Decir que parecía un rayo de sol habría sido un cliché. Y también incorrecto, pensó Emmett. Los rayos de sol eran mansos, cálidos, acogedores. Ella era una llamarada repentina, explosiva. Ardiente. Y fatal.

Hasta un ciego se habría fijado en sus piernas satinadas bajo la falda amarilla y ceñida. Emmett se limitó a rodearla, se sentó y la miró a la cara.

—Estará más cómoda en una silla.

—Estoy bien aquí —ella agarró indolente un lápiz y empezó a darle vueltas—. Supongo que no es aquí donde interroga a los sospechosos.

—No, para esos tenemos calabozos en el sótano.

En otras circunstancias, Rosalie habría apreciado su tono seco e irónico.

—¿Soy sospechosa?

—Ya se lo diré —él ladeó la cabeza—. Se recupera usted rápidamente, señorita Hale.

—Sí, así es. ¿Quería usted hacerme alguna pregunta, teniente?

—Sí, en efecto. Siéntese. En una silla.

Los labios de Rosalie formaron algo parecido a un mohín. Un mohín lascivo que parecía decir «ven y bésame». Emmett sintió el tirón rápido e inevitable del deseo, y la maldijo por ello. Ella se movió, apartándose del escritorio con un suave deslizamiento, y, acomodándose en una silla, cruzó lentamente sus bellísimas piernas.

—¿Mejor?

—¿Dónde estuvo el sábado, entre la medianoche y las tres de la madrugada?

Así que era entonces cuando había ocurrido, pensó Rosalie, y procuró ignorar su dolor de estómago.

—¿No va a leerme mis derechos?

—No está usted acusada, no necesita un abogado. Es una simple pregunta.

—Estaba en el campo. Tengo una casa en la parte oeste de Maryland. Estaba sola. No tengo coartada. ¿Ahora necesito mi abogado?

—¿Pretende usted complicar las cosas, señorita Hale?

—No hay modo de simplificarlas, ¿o sí? —pero agitó una mano con indiferencia. El fino brazalete de diamantes que rodeaba su muñeca emitió fuego—. Está bien, teniente, que sea lo menos complicado posible. No quiero llamar a mi abogado... de momento. ¿Qué le parece si le hago un breve resumen de mis movimientos? Me fui al campo el miércoles. No esperaba a mi prima, ni a nadie. Tuve contacto con algunas personas durante el fin de semana. Hice la compra en un pueblo cercano, estuve comprando en el vivero. Eso debió de ser el viernes por la tarde. El sábado fui a recoger el correo. Es un pueblo pequeño, la cartera se acordará. Pero fue antes de mediodía, así que tuve tiempo de regresar a la ciudad en coche. Y, naturalmente, el viernes un mensajero me entregó el paquete de Bella.

—¿Y no le pareció extraño? Su amiga le manda un diamante azul ¿y usted se encoge de hombros y se va a hacer la compra?

—La llamé. Pero no estaba —arqueó una ceja—. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabrá. Me extrañó, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cuáles?

Los labios de Rosalie se curvaron, pero la sonrisa no se reflejó en su mirada.

—No creo que esté obligada a contarle mis pensamientos. Me extrañó y me preocupó un poco. Pensé que tal vez fuera una copia, pero en realidad no me lo parecía. Una falsificación no podría tener lo que tiene esa piedra. Las instrucciones que Bella me mandó con el paquete eran que lo guardara hasta que se pusiera en contacto conmigo. Y eso fue lo que hice.

—¿Sin hacer preguntas?

—Raramente cuestiono a la gente en la que confío.

Él golpeó con un lápiz sobre el borde de la mesa.

—Estuvo sola en el campo hasta el lunes, cuando regresó a la ciudad.

—No, el domingo fui en coche a la costa este. Se me antojó —sonrió de nuevo—. Me pasa a menudo. Me quedé en un hotel.

—¿No le caía bien su prima?

—No, no me caía bien —Rosalie supuso que aquel brusco cambio de tema era una técnica de interrogatorio—. Tenía un carácter difícil, y yo raramente me esfuerzo con la gente difícil. Nos criamos juntas después de que mis padres murieran, pero no estábamos muy unidas. Yo me metí en su vida, en su espacio. Ella se creció mostrándose desagradable. Yo, a menudo, lo era también con ella. A medida que fuimos creciendo, ella fue teniendo... menos éxito con los hombres que yo. Por lo visto pensaba que, subrayando nuestros parecidos, tendría más éxito.

—¿Y así fue?

—Supongo que depende de cómo se mire. A Irina le gustaban los hombres —para combatir los remordimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón, Rosalie se recostó descuidadamente en la silla—. Sí, le gustaban mucho... razón por la cual se había divorciado hacía poco. Le gustaban las cosas sin medida.

—¿Y qué pensaba su marido al respecto?

—Bobbie es un... —se interrumpió, y luego alivió en parte su tensión soltando una risa rápida, cantarina y muy atrayente—. Si está usted sugiriendo que Bobbie, su ex, la siguió hasta mi casa, la mató, destrozó la casa y se fue silbando, no puede estar más equivocado. Bobbie es un trozo de pan. Y, además, creo que en este momento está en Inglaterra. Le gusta el tenis y nunca se pierde el torneo de Wimbledon. Podrá comprobarlo fácilmente.

Lo haría, pensó Emmett, tomando notas.

—Algunas personas encuentran el asesinato sumamente desagradable a nivel personal, pero no en la distancia. Se limitan a pagar por el servicio.

Esa vez, ella suspiró.

—Los dos sabemos que Irina no era el objetivo, teniente. Sencillamente, estaba en mi casa—Incómoda, se levantó con un movimiento felino. Acercándose a la pequeña ventana, observó la vista desalentadora—.Ya se había metido dos veces en mi casa de Potomac estando yo de viaje. La primera vez, lo pasé por alto. La segunda, disfrutó de las comodidades de mi casa con una liberalidad que me parecía excesiva. Tuvimos una bronca muy fea por ello. Se fue enfadada, y yo no volví a dejar la llave de repuesto fuera. Debería haber cambiado las cerraduras, pero no se me ocurrió que pudiera tomarse la molestia de hacer una copia de la llave.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio o habló con ella?

Rosalie suspiró. Las fechas, las personas, los acontecimientos, sus absurdas incursiones en eventos sociales, cruzaron su cabeza.

—Hace un mes y medio, más o menos, puede que fue en el gimnasio. Coincidimos en la sauna, no hablamos mucho. Nunca tuvimos mucho que decirnos la una a la otra.

Emmett comprendió que se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Que repasaba mentalmente las oportunidades que había pasado por alto o desperdiciado. Y ello no le hacía bien.

—¿Cree que pudo abrirle la puerta a un desconocido?

—Si era un hombre atractivo, sí —cansada de la conversación, ella se dio la vuelta—. Mire, no sé qué en más puedo ayudarlo. Era una mujer imprudente y a menudo arrogante. Cuando tenía ganas, recogía a cualquier extraño en un bar. Esa noche dejó entrar alguien, y murió por ello. Fuera como fuese, no se merecía morir por eso —se atusó el pelo distraídamente, intentando aclararse mientras Emmett permanecía sentado, esperando—. Puede que el asesino le exigiera que le diera la piedra. Ella no entendería nada. Pagó muy caras su imprudencia, su frivolidad y su ignorancia. Y la piedra está donde debe, con Bella. Si aún no ha hablado, con el doctor Lindstrum esta mañana, puedo decirle que Bella estará reunida con él en este momento. No sé qué más puedo decirle.

Él se recostó un momento, con los ojos fríos fijos en su rostro. Si no fuera por la conexión con los diamantes, todo aquello podía tener otra lectura. Dos mujeres enfrentadas durante toda su vida. Una de ellas vuelve inesperadamente de viaje y encuentra a la otra en su casa. Una discusión que pronto se convierte en una pelea .Y una de ellas acaba precipitándose desde la barandilla del segundo piso y aterrizando sobre una mesa de cristal. La otra mujer no se deja llevar por el pánico. Destroza su propia casa para encubrirse y luego se marcha. Se aleja de la escena del crimen. ¿Era Rosalie tan consumada actriz como para fingir la impresión del primer momento, la descarnada emoción que Emmett había visto en su semblante la noche anterior? Él creía que sí.

Pero, pese a todo, aquel cuadro no encajaba. Estaba la insoslayable conexión con los diamantes. Y Emmett estaba seguro de que, en caso de que Rosalie Hale hubiera empujado a su prima, habría sido igualmente capaz de descolgar el teléfono e informar de un accidente con toda frialdad.

—Está bien, eso es todo por ahora.

—Bueno —ella dejó escapar un soplido de alivio—. No ha sido para tanto, después de todo.

Emmett se levantó.

—Debo pedirle que se mantenga disponible.

Ella volvió a poner en funcionamiento su encanto, aquella luz cálida y rosada.

—Yo siempre estoy disponible, guapo. Pregúntale a cualquiera —recogió su bolso y se acercó a la puerta junto a él—. ¿Cuándo podré ordenar mi casa? Me gustaría acabar cuanto antes.

—Ya la avisaré —miró su reloj—. Cuando esté dispuesta a revisar sus cosas y hacer un inventario de lo que falta, le agradecería que me avisara.

—Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Él frunció el ceño un momento. Podía encargarle a uno de sus hombres que fuera con ella, pero prefería hacerlo él mismo.

—La seguiré en mi coche.

—¿Protección policial?

—Si es necesario...

—Estoy conmovida. ¿Por qué no te llevo, guapo?

—La seguiré en mi coche —repitió él.

—Como quieras —dijo ella, y pasó una mano sobre la mejilla de Emmett. Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente cuando él la agarró de la muñeca—. ¿No te gusta que te acaricien? —Ronroneó ella, sorprendida por el vuelco que le había dado el corazón—. A la mayoría de los animales les gusta.

La cara de Emmett estaba muy cerca de la suya y sus cuerpos se tocaban con el calor de la habitación y de algo incluso más abrasador que fluía entre ellos. Algo antiguo y casi familiar. Emmett bajó la mano de Rosalie lentamente, sin soltar su muñeca.

—Tenga cuidado con las teclas que pulsa.

Deseo, pensó ella con asombro. Era un deseo puro y primigenio lo que se había apoderado de ella.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo ella suavemente, retándolo—. Me gusta pulsar teclas nuevas. Y, según parece, tú tienes unas cuantas muy interesantes que suplican que alguien les preste atención—bajó la mirada deliberadamente hacia su boca—. Sí, lo suplican.

Emmett se imaginó empujándola contra la puerta y sumergiéndose con rapidez en aquel ardor, sintiéndola derretirse. Pero, consciente de que ella lo sabía, retrocedió, soltó su mano y abrió la puerta que daba a la bulliciosa sala exterior.

—No olvide entregar la placa de visitante en el mostrador —dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke les parecio el capi? spero les haya gustado<strong>

**spero reviewws**

**byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola ke tal stan jejeje buueno pues les tengo un REGALO jeje una marathon de 4 CAPITULOS jeje pero espero ke me dejen muuchoss reviewws jejejeje se lo merecen x ser buuenas lectoras jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

Era un tipo frío, pensó Rosalie mientras conducía. Un tipo atractivo, con éxito, contenido y soltero, dato éste último que le había sonsacado al desprevenido detective Carter.

Un desafío.

Y, decidió mientras atravesaba el apacible y hermoso barrio, camino de su casa, un desafío era exactamente lo que necesitaba para superar aquel cataclismo emocional.

Unas horas después tendría que enfrentarse a su tía y al resto de sus parientes. Habría preguntas, exigencias, y, estaba segura, también reproches. De todo lo cual ella sería la destinataria. Así era cómo funcionaba su familia, y eso era lo que había llegado a esperar de sus integrantes. Pregúntale a Rosalie, pídele cuentas a Rosalie, señala con el dedo a Rosalie. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto se merecía todo aquello y hasta qué punto era sencillamente algo que había heredado junto con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres.

Poco importaba ya, se dijo, puesto que ambas cosas le pertenecían, tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Entró en la rampa de su casa alzando la mirada. La casa había sido un capricho. Su diseño inteligente y original de madera y cristal, las tejas, las cornisas, las terrazas de madera y los rústicos jardines. Quería disponer de espacio, de la elegancia de la vida social y de las comodidades de la gran ciudad. Y de la proximidad a Bella y Alice.

La casita de las montañas, sin embargo, había sido una necesidad. Y era suya y sólo suya. Sus parientes no sabían que existía. Nadie podía encontrarla allí, a menos que ella quisiera.

Pero aquí, pensó pisando el freno, estaba la elegante y lujosa casa de Rosalie Hale. Rica heredera, niña bien aficionada a las fiestas. La del póster central, la licenciada en Radcliffe, la anfitriona de Washington. ¿Podía seguir viviendo allí, se preguntaba, con la muerte alojada en sus habitaciones? El tiempo lo diría.

De momento, se concentraría en resolver el rompecabezas de Emmett McCarthy y en encontrar un modo de penetrar bajo su aparentemente impenetrable armadura.

Sólo por divertirse.

Lo oyó detenerse y, en un movimiento deliberadamente provocador, se dio la vuelta, se bajó las gafas de sol y lo observó por encima de ellas. Oh, sí, pensó. Era muy, muy atractivo. El modo en que controlaba su cuerpo recio y fibroso. Muy económico. No desperdiciaba movimientos. Tampoco los desperdiciaría en la cama. Y Rosalie, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en llevarlo hasta allí. Tenía el presentimiento, y rara vez dudaba de sus presentimientos en lo que a los hombres concernía, de que había un volcán bullendo baja aquella apariencia serena y en cierto modo austera. Iba a pasárselo en grande pinchándolo hasta que entrara en erupción.

Le tendió las llaves cuando se acercó a ella.

—Ah, pero ya tendrás un juego, ¿no? —Volvió a colocarse las gafas en su lugar—. Pero usa las mías... esta vez.

—¿Quién más tiene copia?

Ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior, sintiéndose oscuramente complacida al ver que él bajaba la mirada. Sólo mi instante, pero era un progreso.

—Bella y Alice no les dan mis llaves a ningún hombre. Prefiero abrirles yo misma la puerta. O cerrársela.

—Bien —Emmett volvió a ponerle las llaves en la mano y pareció divertido cuando ella frunció las cejas—. Abra la puerta.

Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás, pensó ella, y subió hasta el pórtico de baldosas y abrió la puerta. Había intentado prepararse para aquel momento, pero aun así le resultó difícil. El vestíbulo estaba casi intacto. Pero la barandilla reventada atrajo irremediablemente su atención.

—Es una caída desde muy alto —murmuró—. Me pregunto si dará tiempo a pensar, a comprender, mientras se cae.

—Ella no lo tuvo.

—No —y, en cierto modo, era mejor así—, supongo que no —entró en el cuarto de estar y se obligó a mirar la silueta de tiza—. Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—El asesino encontró su caja fuerte y la vació. Supongo que querrá hacer una lista de lo que haya desaparecido.

—La caja fuerte de la biblioteca —cruzó bajo el arco y entró en una espaciosa habitación llena de luz y libros. Muchos de aquellos libros cubrían el suelo, y una lámpara art déco que semejaba el cuerpo estilizado de una mujer estaba partida en dos—. No fue muy sutil, ¿no?

—Supongo que tenía prisa. Y estaba cabreado.

—Podía haberse ahorrado las molestias —se acercó a la caja fuerte, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y vio que estaba vacía—. Tenía algunas joyas... bastantes, en realidad. Y un par de miles de dólares en efectivo.

—¿Bonos o acciones?

—No, esas están en mi caja de depósito de seguridad del banco. No veo la necesidad de guardar las acciones en la caja fuerte y sacarlas de vez en cuando para ver cómo brillan. El mes pasado me compré unos pendientes de diamantes preciosos —suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. En fin, ya no están. Tengo una lista completa de mis joyas, y fotografías de cada pieza, junto con los papeles del seguro, en mi caja de seguridad. Remplazarlas es sólo cuestión de... —Se interrumpió, dejó escapar un leve sonido de angustia y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Aquella mujer se movía a su antojo, pensó Emmett mientras subía las escaleras tras ella. Y la velocidad no le hacía perder aquella gracia felina. Entró en su dormitorio y a continuación en el vestidor, detrás de ella.

—No puede haberlas encontrado. Es imposible —ella repetía aquellas palabras como una plegarla mientras giraba un pomo del armario empotrado. Éste se abrió, dejando al descubierto una caja empotrada en la pared. Ella marcó rápidamente la combinación y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Dejó escapar el aliento en un soplido mientras, arrodillándose, sacaba algunas bolsas y cajas forradas de terciopelo.

Más joyas, pensó él sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cuántos pendientes podía ponerse una mujer? Pero ella iba abriendo cada caja cuidadosamente, examinando su contenido.

—Éstas eran de mi madre —murmuró con un tinte de emoción en la voz—. Éstas sí que me importan. El alfiler de zafiros que mi padre le regaló por su quinto aniversario, el collar que le regaló cuando yo nací, las perlas... Las llevaba el día que se casaron —se pasó la blanca y cremosa hilera de perlas por la mejilla como si fuera una mano amorosa—. Hice construir esta caja fuerte expresamente para ellas. No las guardaba con las otras. Por si acaso —se apoyó en los talones, con el regazo lleno de joyas que valían mucho más que el oro y las piedras preciosas—. Bueno —logró decir con la garganta cerrada—, aquí están. Siguen aquí.

—Señorita Hale...

—Oh, llámame Rosalie —replicó ella—. Eres más tieso que mi tío Niles —luego se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando disipar el principio de un dolor de cabeza—. Supongo que no sabrás hacer café.

—Sí, sé hacer café.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no bajas y lo vas haciendo mientras yo acabo aquí?

Él la sorprendió a ella, y también a sí mismo, agachándose a su lado y apoyando una mano sobre sus hombros.

—Podías haber perdido las perlas, todas esas joyas. Pero no habrías perdido tus recuerdos,

Inquieto por haberse sentido impelido a decir aquello, Emmett se incorporó y la dejó sola. Fue directamente a la cocina y apartó las cosas revueltas para llenar la cafetera. La puso a calentar y encendió la maquina. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a sacarlas.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?, se preguntaba. Debía concentrarse en el caso, y sólo en el caso. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, se sentía atraído, arrastrado hacia la mujer del piso de arriba. Por los diversos rostros de aquella mujer. Audaz, frágil, provocativa, sensible... ¿Cuál de todas aquéllas era ella? ¿Y por qué se había pasado él casi toda la noche con aquel rostro alojado en sus sueños?

Ni siquiera debería estar allí, se dijo. No tenía ninguna razón oficial para pasar su tiempo con ella. Era cierto que tenía la impresión de que aquel caso merecía sus desvelos. Era bastante serio. Pero ella era sólo una pequeña parte del todo. Y él se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que siempre se tomaba tan a pecho una investigación.

Encontró dos tazas intactas. Había varias rotas tiradas alrededor. Porcelana de Meissen auténtica, advirtió Emmett. Su madre tenía un juego que guardaba como oro en paño.

Emmett estaba sirviendo el café cuando noto la presencia de Rosalie a su espalda.

—¿Solo?

—Sí, gracias —Rosalie entró e hizo una mueca al observar la cocina—. No dejó nada intacto, ¿eh? Supongo que creyó que podía haber guardado un diamante azul en el bote del café o en la caja de las galletas.

—La gente guarda sus posesiones valiosas en los sitios más extraños. Una vez, trabajé en un caso de robo en el que la afectada salvó el dinero que tenía en casa porque la había guardado en una bolsa de plástico sellada en el fondo del contenedor de los pañales. ¿Qué ladrón que aprecie la higiene se pone a rebuscar entre pañales?

Ella se echó a reír y bebió un sorbo de café. Aunque él no lo pretendiera, su historia la había hecho sentirse mejor.

—Visto así, guardar las cosas en una caja fuerte parece bastante estúpido. El que hizo esto no se llevó la plata, ni los aparatos electrónicos. Supongo, como tú dices, que tenía mucha prisa y se llevó sólo lo que le cupo en los bolsillos —se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera—. La ropa de Irina está arriba. No he visto su bolso. Puede que también se lo llevara el asesino, o puede que esté enterrado bajo todo este desorden.

—Lo habríamos encontrado, si estuviera aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo había olvidado. Ya han registrado mis cosas —se dio la vuelta y, apoyándose en la encimera, miró a Emmett por encima del borde de la taza—. ¿Las has revisado tú personalmente, teniente?

Él pensó en el camisón de seda roja.

—Algunas sí. Tienes tus propios grandes almacenes aquí.

—Siento debilidad por las cosas. Por toda clase de cosas. Haces un café excelente, teniente. ¿No hay nadie que te lo haga por las mañanas?

—No. No en este momento —dejó el café a un lado—. Eso no ha sido muy sutil.

—No pretendía serlo. No es que me importe tener competencia. Pero me gusta saber si la tengo. Sigo pensando que no me gustas, pero eso podría cambiar —alzó una mano para acariciarse la punta de la trenza—. ¿Por qué no estar preparada?

—A mí me interesa cerrar este caso, no jugar contigo... Rosalie.

Sus palabras sonaron tan frías, tan absolutamente desapasionadas, que aguijonearon el ego de Rosalie.

—Supongo que no te gustan las mujeres agresivas.

—No especialmente.

—Bueno, entonces —sonrió mientras se acercaba a él—, esto te va a parecer espantoso.

Con un movimiento ágil y sutil, Rosalie deslizó una mano por su pelo y se apoderó de su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jejee atrevida nuestra Rose cierto? como reaccionara Emmett? jeje<strong>

**aki sta el 1er capi jeje nos faltan 3 jeje **

**reviews**

**byee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stamos? espero ke biien jeje aki sta el 2do capii jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Un sobresalto, un relámpago envuelto en terciopelo negro, atravesó a Emmett en una poderosa sacudida. Empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza, su sangre comenzó a bullir, y su vientre se estremeció. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo permaneció ajena a la fulminante acometida de aquella boca lasciva y sabia. Su sabor, inesperado y sin embargo familiar, se hundió en él como un vino especiado y caliente que se le subió de inmediato a la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido, ebrio y desesperado.

Sus músculos se tensaron, como si estuvieran listos para saltar, para apoderarse de lo que ya era, en cierto modo, suyo. Le costó un terrible giro de la voluntad mantener los brazos fijos a los lados, pese a que ansiaban extenderse y tomar lo que se les ofrecía. El olor de Rosalie era tan oscuro y embriagador como su sabor. Incluso el leve y persuasivo zumbido que resonaba en la garganta de ella mientras frotaba su bellísimo cuerpo contra él, era un seductor atisbo de lo que podía ocurrir.

Él cerró los puños, contó despacio hasta cinco, volvió a abrirlos y dejó que su lucha interna se desatara mientras sus labios permanecían pasivos y su cuerpo rígido y envarado. No le daría la satisfacción de responder.

Rosalie sabía que aquello era un error. Lo había sabido incluso mientras se movía hacia él y le tendía los brazos. Había cometido errores otras veces, e intentaba no arrepentirse nunca de lo que no podía deshacerse. Pero de aquello se arrepentía.

Lamentaba profundamente que el sabor de Emmett fuera único y perfecto para su paladar. Que el tacto de su pelo, la forma de sus hombros, la fortaleza de su pecho, todo aquello la excitara cuando, en realidad, era ella quien pretendía excitarlo a él, enseñarle lo que podía ofrecer. Si quería.

Sin embargo, arrastrada por el deseo, sumida en él por el encuentro de sus labios, estaba ofreciendo más de lo que pretendía. Y él no le dio nada a cambio.

Rosalie tomó el labio inferior de Emmett entre sus dientes, lo mordió rápidamente, con fuerza, y ocultó una violenta oleada de decepción apartándose como si tal cosa y lanzándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Vaya, vaya, eres un tipo frío, ¿eh. Teniente?

Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, a pesar de que le ardía la sangre con cada latido del corazón.

—No estás acostumbrada a que se te resistan, ¿verdad, Rosalir?

—No —ella se pasó suavemente la punta de un dedo sobre el labio en un gesto al mismo tiempo distraído y provocativo. El sabor de Emmett seguía tenazmente suspendido allí, insistiendo en que aquel era su sitio—. Claro que la mayoría de los hombres a los que he besado no tenía agua helada en las venas. Es una pena —apartó el dedo del labio y lo apoyó un instante en la boca de Emmett. Una boca tan bonita. Con tantas posibilidades...—Tal vez no te gusten... las mujeres.

La sonrisa que él le lanzó dejó pasmada a Rosalie. Sus ojos brillaron con seductores tonos dorados. Su boca se suavizó con un encanto que poseía un atractivo perverso e impredecible. De pronto, le pareció accesible, casi infantil, y ello hizo que su corazón se llenara de anhelo.

—Tal vez —dijo él— no seas mi tipo.

Ella soltó una risa breve y seca.

—Querido, déjame decirte que yo soy el tipo de todo hombre. En fin, lo consideraremos un experimento fallido y seguiremos adelante —diciéndose que era absurdo sentirse herida, Rosalie se acercó de nuevo y alzó las manos para enderezarle la corbata, que le había aflojado.

Emmett no quería que lo tocara hallándose tan precariamente suspendido al borde de un abismo.

—Tienes un ego gigantesco.

—Supongo que sí —con las manos aún en la corbata, ella alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Al diablo, pensó. Si no podían ser amantes, tal vez pudieran ser amigos. El hombre que la había mirado con aquella sonrisa sería un buen amigo, un amigo sólido. De modo que le sonrió con una dulzura que sin trampa ni cartón, acabó atravesando el corazón de Emmett con un golpe certero—. Claro que los hombres suelen ser muy previsibles. Tú sólo eres la excepción a la regla, Emmett. El que la demuestra.

Bajó las manos, alisándole la chaqueta, y dijo algo más, pero el rugido que atronaba los oídos de Emmett le impidió oírla.

Su aplomo se quebró. Lo sintió romperse como el sonido vibrante de una espada al romperse con violencia sobre una armadura. En un gesto del que apenas era consciente, hizo girarse a Rosalie, la apretó de espaldas contra la pared y empezó a devorar su boca.

El corazón de Rosalie pataleaba en su pecho, dejándola sin aliento. Se agarró a los hombros de Emmett tanto para mantener el equilibrio como en respuesta al repentino y violento deseo que emanaba del cuerpo de él y que la traspasaba. Se rindió por completo y, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se vertió en él. «Por fin», pensó, aturdida. «Oh, sí. por fin».

Las manos de Emmett recorrían su cuerpo, se amoldaban y de algún modo reconocían cada curva. Y aquel reconocimiento lo atravesaba como una ardiente oleada, tan abrasadora y real como el arrebato del deseo. Ansiaba aquel sabor, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de sí, tragárselo entero. Asaltaba su boca como un hombre que se alimentara tras un largo ayuno, llenándose de sus sabores, todos ellos ricos, oscuros, maduros y suculentos. Ella estaba allí, esperándolo, siempre lo había estado esperando. Y Emmett sabía que, si no se apartaba, no podría seguir viviendo sin ella.

Apoyó las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rosalie, para no tocarla, para detenerse. Luchando por recuperar el aliento y la cordura, se apartó de ella y retrocedió. Ella siguió apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, sofocada de pasión. Cuando sus párpados revolotearon y se abrieron y aquellos ojos de un azul ardiente se enfocaron, él había conseguido dominarse.

—Impredecibles —logró decir ella, resistiendo apenas las ganas de llevarse las manos al corazón acelerado—. Sí, mucho.

—Te advertí que no pulsaras las teclas equivocadas —la de él era fresca, casi fría, y surtió el efecto de una bofetada.

Rosalie dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Se habría tambaleado no estar apoyada en la pared. Los ojos de Emmett se entornaron levemente al observar su reacción. ¿Estaba dolida?, se preguntó. No, eso era ridículo. Era una veterana en aquel juego, del que conocía todos los ángulos.

—Sí, en efecto —Rosalie se incorporó, estirando la columna altivamente, y procuró curvar los labios en una sonrisa desenfadada—. Pero me gustan tan poco las advertencias.

Él pensó que debería llevar una por ley: «¡Peligro! ¡Mujer!».

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Puedo darte cinco minutos si quieres que te espere mientras recoges tus cosas.

«Serás capullo», pensó ella. « ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estar tan tranquilo?».

—Puedes largarte, guapo. Estaré bien.

—Preferiría que no te quedaras sola en la casa de momento. Ve a recoger tus cosas.

—Es mi casa.

—En este momento, es la escena de un crimen. Te quedan menos de cuatro minutos y medio.

La rabia vibraba en el interior de Rosalie en pulsaciones ardientes y rápidas.

—No necesito nada de aquí —dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se giró cuando él la agarró del brazo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitarás ropa —dijo él con paciencia—. Para un día o dos.

—¿De veras crees que me pondría algo que haya tocado ese cabrón?

—Ésa es una reacción estúpida y previsible —su tono no se suavizó lo más mínimo—.Y tú no eres una mujer estúpida, ni previsible. No te hagas la víctima, Rosalie. Ve a recoger tus cosas.

Tenía razón. Rosalie podía haberlo despreciado sólo por eso. Pero el deseo insatisfecho que seguía golpeándola era una razón de mayor peso. No dijo nada en absoluto. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Al no oír cerrarse la puerta de la calle, Emmett pensó con satisfacción que había subido a hacer la maleta, tal y como le había dicho. Apagó la cafetera, aclaró las tazas y, tras dejarlas en la pila, salió a esperarla.

Era una mujer fascinante, pensó. Llena de temperamento, energía y vanidad. Y le estaba deshaciendo cuidadosamente, nudo a nudo. Cómo sabía qué hilos tenía que tocar, seguir siendo un misterio para él.

Había tomado a su cargo aquel caso, se recordó. Dirigir la oficina y delegar en otros era sólo parte del trabajo. Él necesitaba involucrarse, y se había involucrado en aquel asunto... y con ella. Rosalie sólo representaba una pequeña parte de un todo y tenía que tratarla con la misma objetividad con que trataba el resto del caso.

Alzó la mirada, sintiéndose de nuevo atraído por el retrato que le sonreía seductoramente. Tendría que ser una máquina, en vez de un hombre, para conservar la objetividad en lo que a Rosalie Hale concernía.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG sto se sta poniendo buueno ahahaha<strong>

**spero reviews **

**byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aki sta el 3ro jejeje ke tal vamos? les gusto mi regalo? jeje spero ke sii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Era media tarde cuando al fin consiguió despejar su mesa un poco y dedicarse a una entrevista en mayor profundidad. Los diamantes eran la clave, y quería echarles otro vistazo. No lo había sorprendido que, durante su conversación telefónica con el doctor Lindstrum, del museo Smithsonian, éste hubiera ensalzado la integridad y el talento de Bella Swan. Los diamantes que con tanto esfuerzo había protegido permanecían en Salvini, y a su cargo.

Al entrar en el aparcamiento del elegante edificio que, formando chaflán, albergaba la sede de la casa Salvini a las afueras de Washington, saludó inclinando la cabeza al agente uniformado que custodiaba la entrada. Y sintió un leve pinchazo de simpatía. El calor era infernal.

—Teniente —a pesar de que tenía el uniforme empapado de sudor, el agente se puso firme.

—¿La señorita Swan está dentro?

—Sí, señor. La tienda estará cerrada al público hasta la semana que viene —indicó con un gesto de la cabeza la sala de exposición en sombra a través de las gruesas puertas de cristal—. Hay un guardia en cada entrada, y la señorita Swan está en el nivel inferior. El acceso es más fácil por la parte de atrás, teniente.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo llega su relevo, agente?

—Todavía me queda una hora —el agente no se enjugó la frente, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo. Emmett McCarthy tenía fama de estricto—. Rotamos cada cuatro horas, como ordenó.

—La próxima vez, tráigase una botella de agua —Consciente de que el agente se desfondaría en cuanto le diera la espalda, Emmett rodeó el edificio. Tras una breve conversación con el guardia de la parte de atrás, pulsó el timbre situado junto a la puerta de acero blindado.

—Soy el teniente McCarthy —dijo cuando Bella respondió a través del intercomunicador—. Quisiera que me dedicara unos minutos.

Bella tardó un rato en llegar a la puerta. Emmett la vio salir del taller del piso inferior, al fondo del sinuoso corredor, y pasar las escaleras en las que se había escondido de un asesino sólo días antes. Él había inspeccionado dos veces el edificio de cabo a rabo. Sabía que no todo el mundo habría sobrevivido a lo que a ella le había sucedido allí.

Los cerrojos chasquearon y la puerta se abrió.

—Teniente —ella sonrió al guardia, disculpándose en silencio por su penoso deber—. Pase, por favor.

Parecía pulcra e impecable, pensó Emmett, con su bonita blusa, sus pantalones de traje y su pelo chocolate echado hacia atrás. Sólo las leves sombras que rodeaban sus ojos atestiguaban la angustia que había soportado.

—He hablado con el doctor Lindstrum —comenzó a decir Emmett.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba. Le estoy muy agradecida por su comprensión.

—Las piedras han vuelto a su punto de partida.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, al menos han vuelto donde estaban hace unos días. Quién sabe si volverán a Poma alguna vez. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo fresco de beber? —señaló una máquina de refrescos de colores vivos que había junto a una pared oscura.

—Invito yo —Emmett metió unas monedas en la maquina—. Me gustaría ver los diamantes y hablar un rato con usted.

—Está bien —ella apretó el botón del refresco que había elegido y recogió la lata que cayó rebotando con sonido metálico en la bandeja—. Están en el sótano —continuó hablando mientras le indicaba el camino—. He ordenado que reprogramen el sistema de alarma y las medidas de seguridad. Hace ya bastantes años que tenemos cámaras en la tienda, pero haré que las instalen también en las puertas y en los pisos de arriba y de abajo. En todas partes.

—Es buena idea —Emmett concluyó que, bajo la apariencia frágil de Bella, se ocultaba una sólida sensatez—. ¿Dirigirá usted el negocio ahora?

Ella abrió la puerta y vaciló un momento.

—Sí. Mi padrastro nos lo dejó a los tres. Mis hermanastros compartirían entre ellos el ochenta por ciento. En caso de que alguno de los tres muriera sin herederos, su parte iría a parar a manos de los supervivientes —tomó aliento—.Y yo he sobrevivido.

—Eso debería alegrarle, Bella, no causarle remordimientos.

—Sí, eso dice Edward. Pero, verá, antes tenía al menos la ilusión de que éramos una familia. Tome asiento. Voy por las Estrellas.

Emmett se adentró en el taller y observó el equipo y la larga mesa de trabajo. Intrigado, se acercó a examinar las piedras de colores que centelleaban y los tirabuzones de oro. Aquello iba a convertirse en un collar, se dijo mientras pasaba la punta de un dedo por la sedosa longitud de una cadena de eslabones muy prietos. Algo atrevido, pagano.

—Necesitaba volver al trabajo —dijo Bella tras él—. Hacer algo... distinto, mío, supongo, antes de tener que enfrentarme a esto otra vez —dejó sobre la mesa una caja acolchada que contenía el trío de diamantes.

—¿Lo ha diseñado usted? —preguntó él, señalando la pieza que había sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Veo esa pieza en mi cabeza. No sé dibujar, pero visualizo las cosas. Quería hacer algo para Alice y Rosalie para... —suspiró y se sentó en una banqueta—. Bueno, digamos que para celebrar que estamos vivas.

—Y éste es para Rosalie.

—Sí —ella sonrió, complacida porque lo hubiera adivinado—. Para Alice, veo algo más aerodinámico. Pero esto es para Rose —dejó cuidadosamente el trabajo sin acabar en una bandeja y deslizó entre ellos la caja acolchada que guardaba las tres Estrellas—. Nunca pierden su atractivo. Cada vez que las veo, me quedo asombrada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en acabar con ellas?

—Acababa de empezar cuando... cuando tuve que dejarlo —se aclaró la garganta—. Pero ya he verificado su autenticidad. Son diamantes azules, Sin embargo, tanto el museo como la compañía aseguradora desean una verificación más en profundidad, He de realizar una serie de pruebas, aparte de las que ya he hecho o empezado. Un experto en metales está comprobando el triángulo, pero me lo entregará para que pueda estudiarlo con detenimiento dentro de un día o dos. No creo que el museo tarde más de una semana en tener las piedras en su poder.

Emmett tomó uno de los diamantes y, en cuanto lo tocó, comprendió que era el que había llevado Rosalie a protegerlo. Se dijo que era imposible no hacerlo. Su ojo de lego no podía distinguir una piedra de las otras. Sin embargo, sentía a Rosalie en el diamante. Dentro de él.

—¿Le resultará duro separarse de ellos?

—Debería decir que no, después de lo que ha pasado estos días. Pero sí, me resultará duro.

Emmett se dio cuenta de pronto de que los ojos de Rosalie eran de aquel mismo color. No azul zafiro, sino del azul de aquel extraño y poderoso diamante.

—Vale la pena matar por esto —dijo suavemente, mirando la piedra que sostenía en la mano—. O morir por ello —luego, irritado consigo mismo, dejó de nuevo la piedra en su lugar—. Sus hermanastros tenían un cliente.

—Sí, hablaron de un cliente, discutieron sobre él. Thomas quería quedarse con el dinero, con la fianza inicial, y huir —el origen del dinero estaba siendo comprobado en ese momento, pero no había muchas esperanzas de rastrear Su procedencia—. Timothy le dijo a Thomas que, era un idiota, que no podría huir a ningún sitio. Que él, el cliente, lo encontraría. Que ni siquiera era humano. Eso, o algo parecido, fue lo que dijo Timothy. Los dos tenían miedo, estaban aterrorizados, y también sumamente desesperados.

—Por sus vidas.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Tiene que tratarse de un coleccionista. Nadie podría mover estas piedras para revenderlas —miró las gemas que centelleaban en sus bandejas como hermosas estrellas—. Usted compra y vende a coleccionistas de gemas.

—Sí..., naturalmente no a la escala de las tres Estrellas, pero sí —se pasó los dedos distraídamente por el pelo—. Los clientes acuden a nosotros con una piedra, o con un pedido para que se la consigamos. También compramos a ciertas gemas por probar, pensando en algún cliente en particular.

—Entonces, ¿hay una lista de clientes? Nombre, preferencias...

—Sí, y también llevarnos el registro de lo que compra o vende cada cliente —juntó las manos—. Thomas lo guardaba en su despacho. Timothy tenía copias. Voy a buscarlo.

Emmett le tocó el hombro ligeramente antes de que ella pudiera bajarse de la banqueta.

—Iré yo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aún no se había atrevido a subir al piso de arriba y entrar en la habitación donde había presenciado un asesinato.

—Gracias.

Él sacó su libreta.

—Si le pidiera que nombrará a los coleccionistas de gemas más importantes, a sus mejores clientes, ¿qué hombres le vendrían a la cabeza?

—Mmm —concentrándose, ella se mordisqueó el labio—. Peter Morrison en Londres, Sylvia Smithe-Simmons en Nueva York, Henry y Laura Muller aquí, en Waishington, Matthew Wolinski en California... Y supongo que también Charles van Horn aquí, en Washington, aunque es un principiante. En los últimos dos años le hemos vendido tres piedras bellísimas. Una era un ópalo espectacular que a mí me encantaba. Todavía estoy esperando que me deje engarzarlo. Tengo pensados unos diseños que... —se sacudió, interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de por qué le había preguntado él—. Teniente, yo conozco a esas personas. He tratado con ellas personalmente. Los Muller eran amigos de mi padrastro. La señorita Smythe-Simmons tiene más de ochenta años. Ninguno de ellos es un ladrón.

Él no se molestó en levantar la mirada, sino que siguió escribiendo.

—Entonces, podremos tacharlos de la lista. Juzgar por las apariencias es muy arriesgado en una investigación, señorita Swan. Y ya hemos cometido demasiados errores.

—Sobre todo, yo —Aceptando aquel hecho, ella apartó su refresco sin abrir sobre la mesa—. Debí ir a la policía enseguida. Debí contarles a las autoridades lo que sabía, o al menos mis sospechas. Si lo hubiera hecho, varias personas seguirían vivas.

—Es posible, pero no tenemos la certeza de ello —Emmett la cabeza y advirtió la mirada angustiada de aquellas suaves ojos castaños. Sintió compasión por ella—. ¿Sabía usted que su hermanastro estaba siendo chantajeando por un prestamista de segunda fila?

—No —murmuró ella

—¿Sabía que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos, apretándole las tuercas hasta el punto de convertir a su hermanastro en un asesino?

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio.

—Las cosas que no sabía eran el problema, ¿no? Puse en peligro a las dos personas que más quiero y luego me olvidé de ellas.

—La amnesia no es una elección. Y sus amigas se las arreglaron bastante bien. Siguen haciéndolo. De hecho, he visto a la señorita Hale esta misma mañana. Me pareció que tenía muy buen aspecto.

Bella advirtió su leve tono de desdén y se volvió hacia él.

—Usted no entiende a Rosalie. Yo habría jurado que un hombre con su profesión sería más perspicaz.

Emmett percibió un atisbo de piedad en su voz, y se sintió dolido.

—Siempre me he considerado perspicaz.

—La gente rara vez lo es, tratándose de Rosalie. Sólo ven lo que ella deja que vean…, a menos que se molesten en mirar más allá de las apariencias. Rosalie es la persona más generosa que he conocido —Bella advirtió un fugaz destello de sorna en la mirada de Emmett y sintió que su enojo aumentaba. Furiosa, se bajó de la banqueta—. Usted no sabe nada de ella, pero ya la desprecia. ¿Se imagina usted por lo que está pasando en este momento? Su prima ha sido asesinada... y en su casa.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de eso.

—Eso es fácil decirlo. Pero ella se sentirá responsable, y su familia la culparía a ella. Es fácil echarle la culpa a Rosalie.

—Usted no lo hace.

—No, porque la conozco. Y sé que lleva toda la vida enfrentándose a prejuicios como los suyos. Su modo de enfrentarse a ellos es hacer lo que se le antoja, porque, haga lo que haga, los prejuicios rara vez cambian. Ahora mismo está con su tía, supongo, soportando el sermon de siempre —su voz se iba encendiendo a medida que las emociones se agolpaban dentro de ella—. Esta noche hay un funeral por Irina, y sus parientes la machacarán, como hacen siempre.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque es lo único que saben hacer —quedándose sin fuerzas, Bella giró la cabeza y miró las tres Estrellas. Amor, conocimiento y generosidad, pensó. ¿Por qué parecía haber tan poco de aquellas tres cosas en el mundo? —. Tal vez deba usted mirar con más detenimiento, teniente McCarthy.

Ya había mirado de sobra a Rosalie, pensó él. Y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Salta a la vista que inspira sentimientos de lealtad en sus amigas —comentó—.Voy a buscar esas listas.

—Ya conoce el camino —despidiéndolo sin cumplidos, Bella tomó las piedras y volvió a llevarlas al sótano.

* * *

><p><strong>Baya Emmett se sta poniendo muuy pedante kn Rose jummm no me gzta eso y a ustedes? jejjeje<strong>

**espro reviews**

**byee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos jeje aki sta el 4to y ultimo capi de sta marathon jejej Espero les haya gustado**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

Rosalie vestía de negro, y nunca le había apetecido menos llorar. Eran las seis de la tarde y empezaba a caer un ligero chubasco que prometía convertir la ciudad en una enorme sala de calderas en vez de refrescar el ambiente. El dolor de cabeza que llevaba horas cuajándose insidiosamente ahuyentó con un bufido el efecto de la aspirina que ya se había tomado y cobró vida con violencia.

Quedaba una hora para el velatorio, que Capitulo 13había organizando ella sola a toda prisa por expresa petición de su tía. Helen Hale se estaba enfrentando al dolor a su modo, como hacía todo lo demás. En ese caso, lo hizo recibiendo a Rosalie con los ojos secos y una mirada fría y condenatoria Atajando cualquier ofrecimiento de apoyo o compasión. Y exigiendo que los funerales tuvieran lugar inmediatamente, y a cuenta de Rosalie.

Vendrían de todas partes, se dijo Rosalie mientras se acaba por la enorme habitación vacía con sus bancadas de flores, sus gruesas cortinas rojas y su densa moqueta. Aquellos acontecimientos solían ser notificados a la prensa, era lo que se esperaba. Pero los Hale jamás le daban a la prensa un hueso que roer. Salvo, claro está, si se trataba de Rosalie.

No había sido difícil encontrar un tanatorio, encargarse de la música, de las flores, de los sabrosos canapés. Sólo habían hecho falta unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y la mención del nombre de los Hale. La propia Helen había llevado la fotografía, una instantánea grande y a color, en un reluciente marco de plata, que decoraba ahora una mesa de caoba pulimentada, flanqueada por rosas rojas colocadas en los pesados jarrones de plata que tanto le gustaban a Irina.

El cuerpo no estaría a la vista. Rosalie lo había organizado todo para que los restos mortales de Irina fueran sacados del depósito, y ya había expedido el cheque para pagar la cremación y la urna que su tía había elegido. Nadie le había dado las gracias, ni había reconocido sus esfuerzos. Pero nadie lo esperaba tampoco.

Las cosas habían sido así desde el momento en que Helen se convirtió en su tutora legal. Rosalie había tenido cubiertas las necesidades básicas... al estilo de los Hale. Hermosas casas en varios países en las que vivir, comidas espléndidas, ropa elegante y una educación excelente. Y, entre tanto, le habían repetido incesantemente cómo debía comer, vestirse, comportarse y a qué personas podía favorecer con su amistad y a cuáles no. Le habían recordado sin descanso la buena suerte, inmerecida, naturalmente, que tenía porque semejante familia la respaldara. Había sido atormentada sin contemplaciones por la prima a la que esa noche debía llorar, por ser huérfana y dependiente. Por ser Rosalie.

Ella se había rebelado contra todo aquello, contra cada faz, cada expectativa, cada exigencia. Se había negado a ser maleable, dócil y previsible. El dolor de la muerte de sus padres se había disipado poco a poco, y, en él, su necesidad desesperada de amor y comprensión.

Le había dado carnaza de sobra a la prensa. Fiestas amoríos insensatos, despilfarro a manos llenas. Pero, pese a que eso no había aliviado su dolor, Rosalie había encontrado otra cosa. Algo que la hacía sentirse decente y completa. Se había encontrado a sí misma.

Esa noche, actuaría tal y como su familia esperaba. Y las superaría las siguientes e inacabables horas sin permitir que hicieran mella en ella.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de mullidos asientos de terciopelo. La cabeza le martilleaba. Tenía el estómago encogido. Cerrando los ojos, procuró relajarse. Pasaría sola aquella última hora, preparándose para lo que seguiría a continuación.

Pero apenas había respirado hondo por segunda vez cuando oyó pasos amortiguados sobre la gruesa moqueta. Sus hombros se envararon, su columna se puso tiesa. Abrió los ojos. Y vio a Bella y Alice. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo una patética oleada de gratitud.

—Les dije que no vinieran.

—Sí, como si fuéramos a hacerte caso —Alice se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

—Edward y Jasper están aparcando el coche —Bella tomó asiento al otro lado y le agarró la otra mano— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mejor —apretó las manos de sus amigas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Mucho mejor ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh :( Nuestra Rose sta triste :'( pero ahi stan sus amigas para apoyarla jejeje sera ke llegara Emmett? ke kreen usteds?<strong>

**spero sus reviews**

**byee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola ke tal vamoS? jeje spero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

En una extensa finca, no muy lejos de donde Rosalie permanecía sentada con aquéllos que la querían, un hombre contemplaba la lluvia sibilante.

Todo el mundo le había fallado, pensaba. Muchos habían pagado por su fracaso. Pero la venganza era un pobre sustituto para las tres Estrellas.

Sólo un retraso, se dijo, intentando consolarse. Las Estrellas eran suyas, le estaban destinadas a él. Había soñado con ellas, las había sostenido en sus manos en esos sueños. A veces las manos eran humanas y a veces no, pero siempre eran sus manos.

Bebió vino y, mientras observaba la lluvia, sopesó sus opciones. Aquellas tres mujeres habían retrasado sus planes. Era humillante, y tendrían que pagar por ello.

Los Salvini estaban muertos: Bella.

Los ineptos que había contratado para recuperar la segunda Estrella, también: M.B. Alice.

El hombre al que había enviado con órdenes de recuperar la tercera Estrella a cualquier precio también estaba muerto: Rosalie Hale.

Sonrió. Aquello había sido un desliz, pues había liquidado a aquel necio mentiroso con sus propias manos. Decirle que había habido un accidente, que la mujer se había resistido, que había intentado huir y se había matado al caer desde lo alto de la escalera. Decirle a él que había registrado cada rincón de la casa sin encontrar la piedra.

Aquel revés había sido bastante irritante, pero descubrir que la muerta no era Rosalie Hale y que el muy imbécil había robado dinero y joyas sin informarle... Semejante deslealtad no podía tolerarse.

Sonriendo soñadoramente, se sacó un pendiente de diamantes del bolsillo. Rosalie Hale lo había llevado en el delicioso lóbulo de su oreja, pensó. Él lo guardaba como un amuleto de la buena suerte, mientras consideraba qué pasos debía dar a continuación.

Sólo restaban unos días para que las Estrellas estuvieran en el museo. Sacarlas de sus salas costaría meses, sino años, de planificación. Y él no tenía intención de esperar tanto.

Tal vez había fracasado porque era demasiado cauteloso, porque había procurado mantenerse al margen de los acontecimientos. Tal vez los dioses exigían que corriera mayores riesgos. Una implicación más personal.

Era hora, decidió, de salir de entre las sombras, de enfrentarse cara a cara con las mujeres que le habían arrebatado lo que era suyo. Sonrió otra vez, excitado por la idea y complacido por las posibilidades que ofrecía.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, respondió con buen humor:

—Entre.

El mayordomo, vestido de negro, no se aventuró más allá del umbral. Su voz carecía de inflexiones.

—Le ruego me disculpe, embajador. Sus invitados están aquí.

—Muy bien —apuró el vino y dejó la copa de cristal vacía sobre la mesa— Enseguida bajo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él se acercó al espejo, exclamó su impecable esmoquin, el brillo de los gemelos de diamantes, el fulgor del fino reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca. Luego observó su rostro: los contornos suaves, la piel cuidada y levemente bronceada, la aristocrática nariz, la boca firme, si bien algo fina. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera negra, hilvanada de gris y perfectamente peinada.

Luego, despacio, sonriendo, se miró a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas de un azul pálido, casi translúcido, le devolvieron la sonrisa. Sus invitados verían lo que veía él: un hombre apuesto de cincuenta y dos años, culto y educado, cortés y refinado. No adivinarían los designios que albergaba su corazón. No verían sangre en sus manos, a pesar de que hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que las había usado para matar.

Le causaba un gran placer recordarlo mientras pensaba que en unos minutos estaría cenando con todas esas personas elegantes. Y que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera de ellos con un sólo giro de las manos. Con absoluta impunidad.

Se río para sus adentros: una risa baja y seductora, levemente estremecedora. Volvió a guardarse el pendiente de diamantes en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación.

El embajador estaba loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh jejeje creo ke ya tenemos algo de nuestro diabolico personaje... jejej<strong>

**kieren saber mas? jeje ya saben ke hacer**

**byee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola jejeje les confiezo que no habia actualizado porq no habia visto ningun review y me sentii muuy MAL xq pense ke la historia no staba gztando jeje pero aparecio POPPI y gracias a a su reviews esq van a leer ste capii jejee**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 15**

Lo primero que pensó Emmett al entrar en el salón del funeral era que aquello parecía más un tedioso cóctel que un velatorio. Los invitados permanecían de pie o sentados en pequeños grupos, muchos de ellos comiendo canapés o bebiendo vino. Bajo los compases amortiguados de un estudio de Chopin, resistía un murmullo de voces. De vez en cuando se oía un tintineo de risas.

Llantos no se oían.

Las luces, respetuosamente atenuadas, realzaban el fulgor del oro y las piedras preciosas. La fragancia de las flores se mezclaba y confundía con los perfumes de los invitados. Emmett observó aquellos rostros, elegantes y aburridos, pero no vio atisbo alguno de dolor.

Sin embargo, vio a Rosalie. Permanecía de pie, con la mirada alzada hacia un hombre alto y delgado cuyo bronceado realzaba su pelo dorado y sus brillantes ojos azules. Aquel hombre sostenía la mano de Rosalie y sonreía con simpatía. Parecía hablarle rápida y persuasivamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza una vez, apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y luego se dejó arrastrar a la antesala.

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron automáticamente en una mueca de desdén. Un funeral era una ocasión estupenda para ligar.

—McCarthy —Jasper Witlock se acercó a él. Observó el salón y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de traje, que hubiera deseado tener guardada todavía en el armario—. Menuda fiesta.

Emmett vio cómo dos mujeres se besaban las mejillas en el aire.

—Eso parece.

—Una a la que ningún hombre en su sano juicio querría asistir.

—Yo estoy aquí en misión oficial —dijo él secamente.

En realidad, el asunto que lo había llevado allí podía haber esperado hasta el día siguiente, se dijo. Debería haber esperado. Le irritaba haberse desviado de su camino, haber estado pensando en Rosalie, no poder quitársela de la cabeza. Se sacó del bolsillo una fotografía policial y se la entregó a Jasper—. ¿Lo conoce?

Jasper observó la fotografía, pensativo. Un tipo pijo, pensó. De aspecto vagamente europeo, con el pelo negro engominado, los ojos oscuros y los rasgos refinados.

—No. Parece un modelo de colonia.

—¿No lo vio durante las asombrosas aventuras de su fin de semana?

Jasper le echó un último vistazo, más atento, a la fotografía, y se la devolvió a Emmett.

—No. ¿Cuál es su relación con el caso?

—Sus huellas estaban por toda la casa de Potomac.

El interés de Jasper aumentó.

—¿El que mató a la prima?

Emmett miró fríamente a los ojos de Jasper.

—Eso está aún por determinar.

—No me venga con ese rollo policial, McCarthy. ¿Qué ha dicho ese tío? ¿Que se pasó por allí vendiendo aspiradores?

—No ha dicho nada. Estaba flotando boca abajo en el río.

Mascullando una maldición, Jasper paseó de nuevo la mirada por el salón y se relajó un poco al ver a Alice con Edward.

—El depósito estará hasta arriba. ¿Sabe quién era?

Emmett se dispuso a soslayar la pregunta. No le gustaban profesiones que estaban un paso por detrás de la de policía. Pero indudablemente el cazarrecompensas y el detective privado estaban involucrados en aquel asunto. Y la relación, se dijo, era insoslayable.

—Felix Monturri.

—No me suena.

Emmett no esperaba otra cosa, pero a la policía de varios continentes aquel nombre sí le sonaba.

—Ése era demasiado para usted, Withlock. Era de los que tienen abogados caros en retaguardia y no usan a prestamistas de tres al cuarto para conseguir la fianza —mientras hablaba, los ojos de Emmett se movían en torno a la sala, barriendo cada rincón, anotando los detalles, los gestos, el ambiente—. Antes de bañarse por última vez era un matón caro. Trabajaba solo porque no le gustaba compartir la diversión.

—¿Algún contacto en esta zona?

—Estamos comprobándolo.

Emmett vio que Rosalie salía de la antesala. El hombre que iba con ella le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, apretándola en un íntimo abrazo, y la besó. Un destello de rabia se encendió en las entrañas de Emmett.

—Discúlpeme.

Rosalie lo vio en cuanto empezó a cruzar la sala. Le dijo algo en voz baja al hombre que estaba con ella, se desasió y se despidió de él. Estirando la espalda, compuso una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Teniente, no te esperábamos.

—Lamento entrometerme en su... —le lanzó una mirada al hombre rubio, que se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino—... dolor.

Rosalie advirtió su sarcasmo, pero no se inmutó.

—Supongo que habrás venido por alguna razón.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento... en privado.

—Desde luego —ella se volvió para acompañarlo y se topó cara a cara con su tía. —Tía Helen...

—Si pudieras dejar de atender a tus pretendientes un momento —dijo Helen con frialdad— quisiera hablar contigo.

—Discúlpame —le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, y entró de nuevo en la antesala.

Emmett pensó en alejarse, en dejar que hablaran solas.

Pero se quedó dónde estaba, a dos pasos de la puerta. Se dijo que en una investigación por asesinato no había cabida para sentimentalismos. A pesar de que ellas hablaban en voz baja, las oía con bastante claridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh jeje Emmett es un pesado y la Tia Helen ke le kerra decir a Rose? jeje kieren saber?<strong>

**espero sus reviews y les cuentoo jeje**

**byee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola mis fieles lectoras jejejeje ke tal stan? espero ke sten biien jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

—Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento... en privado.

—Desde luego —ella se volvió para acompañarlo y se topó cara a cara con su tía—Tía Helen...

—Si pudieras dejar de atender a tus pretendientes un momento —dijo Helen con frialdad— quisiera hablar contigo.

—Discúlpame —le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, y entró de nuevo en la antesala.

Emmett pensó en alejarse, en dejar que hablaran solas.

Pero se quedó dónde estaba, a dos pasos de la puerta. Se dijo que en una investigación por asesinato no había cabida para sentimentalismos. A pesar de que ellas hablaban en voz baja, las oía con bastante claridad.

—Supongo que las cosas de Irina estarán en tu casa —comenzó a decir Helen.

—No lo sé. Todavía no he podido revisar la casa detenidamente.

Helen guardó silencio un momento, observando a su sobrina a través de unos fríos ojos azules. Su terso cutis, cuidadosamente maquillado, no mostraba los estragos del dolor. Su pelo era muy liso y de un elegante rubio ceniza. Acababa de hacerse la manicura y en sus manos relucía la alianza de bodas, a pesar de que había compartido poco más que el nombre de su marido durante más de una década, y un zafiro cuadrado que le había regalado su último amante.

—No creo que Irina fuera a tu casa sin llevar una bolsa. Quiero sus cosas, Rosalie. Todas sus cosas. No te quedarás con nada.

—Yo nunca quise nada suyo, tía Helen.

—¿Ah, no? —su voz crujió: el chasquido de un látigo—. ¿Acaso crees que no me contó que te acostabas con su marido?

Rosalie se limitó a suspirar. Aquello era nuevo y, sin embargo, resultaba asquerosamente familiar. El matrimonio de Irina había sido un notorio fracaso. Pero había que culpar a un tercero. Es decir, a Rosalie.

—Yo nunca me he acostado con Bobbie. Ni antes, ni durante, ni después de su matrimonio.

—¿Y a quién crees que voy a creer? ¿A ti o a mi propia hija?

Rosalie ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una agria sonrisa.

—A tu hija, naturalmente. Como siempre.

—Siempre has sido una mentirosa y una chismosa. Eres una desagradecida, una carga que asumí por lealtad a mi familia y que nunca me dio nada a cambio. Eras una cría consentida y soberbia cuando te acogí en mi casa, y no has cambiado.

El estómago de Rosalie se retorció violentamente. Para defenderse, sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se pasó una mano con aparente despreocupación por el pelo, recogido en un moño.

—No, supongo que no he cambiado. Tendré que seguir siendo una decepción para ti, tía Helen.

—Mi hija seguiría viva si no fuera por ti.

Rosalie deseó que su corazón se entumeciera. Pero le dolía y le ardía.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Le advertí sobre ti, le dije una y otra vez cómo eras. Pero tú siempre la engatusabas, jugabas con su afecto.

—¿Afecto, tía Helen? —con una media risa, Rosalie se llevó los dedos a la sien izquierda, que seguía doliéndole—. Ni siquiera tú puedes creer que Irina sintiera una sola pizca de afecto por mí. A fin de cuentas, salía a la vista que lo único que sentía por mi era envidia.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de ella en ese tono, después de haberla matado! —Los ojos de Helen ardían, llenos de desprecio—. Siempre la has envidiado, usabas tus mañas para influir en ella. Y tu asqueroso estilo de vida la ha matado. Has vuelto a hacer caer el escándalo y la vergüenza sobre el nombre de esta familia.

Rosalie se puso rígida. Aquello no era dolor, se dijo.

Quizá el dolor estuviera allí, enterrado muy al fondo, pero lo que había en superficie era ponzoña. Y estaba harta de que la dirigieran contra ella.

—Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad, tía Helen? El nombre de los Hale, la reputación de los Hale. Y naturalmente, el dinero de los Hale. Tu hija está muerta, pero es el escándalo lo que te pone furiosa —aceptó la bofetada de su tía sin parpadear, a pesar de que el golpe que imprimió calor en su mejilla, hacía afluir la sangre hacia la superficie. Respiró hondo, largamente—. Esto zanja definitivamente las cosas entre tú y yo —dijo con voz llana—. Haré que te manden las cosas de Irina lo antes posible.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí —la voz de Helen tembló por primera vez, aunque Rosalie no habría podido decir si por dolor o por rabia—. No hay sitio para ti aquí.

—En eso también tienes razón. No lo hay. Nunca lo ha habido.

Rosalie salió de la sala. El color, que había abandonado su cara, se avivó ligeramente al encontrarse con los ojos de Emmett. No podía interpretar su expresión en tan breve mirada, ni quería hacerlo. Sin aminorar el paso, pasó a su lado y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capi... y espero muuchos reviews jeje<strong>

**byee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola jeje aki les traigo loq siigue jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

—Quiero que salgas de aquí —la voz de Helen tembló por primera vez, aunque Rosalie no habría podido decir si por dolor o por rabia—. No hay sitio para ti aquí.

—En eso también tienes razón. No lo hay. Nunca lo ha habido.

Rosalie salió de la sala. El color, que había abandonado su cara, se avivó ligeramente al encontrarse con los ojos de Emmett. No podía interpretar su expresión en tan breve mirada, ni quería hacerlo. Sin aminorar el paso, pasó a su lado y siguió caminando.

La llovizna que enturbiaba el aire era un alivio. Rosalie se alegró de sentir el calor tras padecer el aire artificialmente frío del interior y el olor denso y sofocante de las flores del funeral. Sus tacones resonaron sobre el pavimento mojado cuando cruzó el aparcamiento en dirección a su coche. Estaba hurgando en el bolso, buscando las llaves, cuando Emmett la agarró por el hombro.

Él no dijo nada al principio, se limitó a darle la vuelta y a observar su rostro. Estaba pálido otra vez, salvo por la marca enrojecida de la bofetada, y los ojos sombríos y llorosos contrastaban vivamente con su tez. Emmett la sentía estremecerse bajo la palma de la mano.

—Tu tía no tiene razón.

La humillación asestó un nuevo golpe al abrumado cuerpo de Rosalie. Apartó el hombro de un tirón, pero él no quitó la mano.

— ¿Eso forma parte de tus técnicas de investigación, teniente? ¿Fisgar detrás de las puertas las conversaciones privadas?

¿Se daba cuenta ella, se preguntaba Emmett, de que su voz sonaba áspera, de que sus ojos tenían una expresión desolada? Él deseaba violentamente alzar una mano hasta la marca de su cara y refrescarla. Borrarla.

—Tu tía no tenía razón —dijo otra vez—.Y ha sido cruel. Tú no tienes la culpa.

—Claro que la tengo —ella se apartó e intentó meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del coche. Tras tres intentos fallidos, abandonó y las llaves cayeron tintineando al pavimento mojado mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos.

—Oh, Dios —estremeciéndose, ella apretó la cara contra su pecho—. Oh, Dios.

Emmett no quería abrazarla, no quería ser él quien la consolara. Pero sus brazos la rodearon antes de que pudiera detenerse, y una mano acarició su pelo.

—No te merecías eso, Rosalie. No has hecho nada para merecerlo.

—No importa.

—Sí, sí que importa —Emmett se sintió flaquear, la atrajo hacia sí, intentando disipar sus temblores—. Siempre importa.

—Sólo estoy cansada —Rosalie se apretó contra él mientras la lluvia densificaba el aire. Allí había fortaleza, se dijo. Era un refugio. Una respuesta—. Sólo estoy cansada.

Alzó la cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron antes de que se dieran cuenta de que lo deseaban. Rosalie emitió un leve gemido de gratitud y alivio. Abrió su corazón magullado al beso y, cerrando los brazos alrededor de Emmett, lo urgió al tomarlo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo, y, demasiado aturdida para preguntarse el porqué, se ofreció a él. Sin duda el consuelo, el placer y aquel deseo que todo lo consumía eran razones suficientes. La boca de Emmett era firme, la que siempre había querido. Su cuerpo era duro y sólido, el complemento perfecto para ella. «Aquí está», pensó dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de felicidad.

Seguía temblando, y Emmett sintió que sus propios músculos se estremecían. Deseaba tomarla en brazos, alejarla de la lluvia y llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo y oscuro donde pudieran estar solos. Donde pudieran pasar una eternidad juntos.

El latido del corazón le atronaba la cabeza, amortiguando el ruido de los coches que se deslizaban chapoteando sobre el pavimento mojado, más allá del aparcamiento. Sus rápidas palpitaciones ensordecían la vocecilla de advertencia que pugnaba por hacerse oír en un rincón de su cerebro, diciéndole que se retirara, que se alejara de allí. Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba perderse en ella y olvidarse de las consecuencias.

Embargada por la emoción y el deseo, Rosalie lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Llévame a casa —murmuró contra su boca—. Emmett, llévame a casa, hazme el amor. Necesito que me toques. Quiero estar contigo —su boca buscó de nuevo la de Emmett en una súplica desesperada de la que no se creía capaz.

Cada célula del cuerpo de Emmett ardía de deseo por ella. Todos sus deseos parecían haberse fundido en uno solo, y era por ella. Su reconcentración casi violenta le hacía sentirse vulnerable y trémulo. Y furioso. Poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, la apartó.

—Para algunos, el sexo no lo soluciona todo.

Su voz no había sonado tan fría como pretendía, pero sí lo bastante crispada para impedir que Rosalie le tendiera de nuevo los brazos. ¿Sexo?, pensó ella mientras intentaba aclarar sus confusas ideas. ¿De veras creía él que se refería a algo tan simple como el sexo? Entonces se fijó en su semblante, en la línea endurecida de su boca, en la leve expresión enojada de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que así era. Su orgullo quedó hecho jirones, pero logró aferrarse a unos cuantos hilos.

—Parece que para ti no lo es —alzando la mano, se atusó el pelo y se enjugó las gotas de lluvia de la cara—. O, si lo es, eres de los que se empeñan en llevar la iniciativa —curvó los labios, a pesar de que los tenía fríos y rígidos—. Te habría parecido genial si hubieras dado tú el primer paso. Pero, si lo doy yo, eso me convierte en una... ¿Cómo me llamarías tú? ¿Una perdida?

—No creo que usara ese término.

—No, eres demasiado comedido para recurrir a los insultos —Rosalie se agachó, recogió sus llaves mojadas y las agitó en la mano mientras observaba a Emmett—. Pero tú también me deseas, Emmett. Tu autodominio no ha sido suficiente para enmascarar ese pequeño detalle.

—No espero poseer todo lo que deseo.

—¿Y por qué no? —ella dejó escapar una risa breve y seca—. Estamos vivos, ¿no? Y tú, más que nadie, deberías saber lo angustiosamente corta que puede ser la vida.

—No tengo que explicarte cómo vivo mi vida.

—No, claro. Pero es evidente que estás muy dispuesto a cuestionar cómo vivo yo la mía —su mirada se deslizó más allá de él, hacia las luces que iluminaban el tanatorio—. Estoy muy acostumbrada a eso. Hago lo que me viene en gana, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Soy egoísta, egocéntrica y despreocupada —alzó un hombro mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del coche—. En cuanto a los sentimientos, ¿qué derecho tengo a ellos? —se metió en el coche y le lanzó una última mirada. Su boca se a curvó con seductora facilidad, pero aquella sonrisa provocativa no alcanzó sus ojos, ni ocultó el dolor de su expresión—. En fin, quizás en otra ocasión, guapo.

Emmett vio alejarse su coche entre la lluvia. Habría otra ocasión, se dijo, aunque no fuera más que porque no le había mostrado la fotografía. No había tenido valor, pensó, para aumentar su infelicidad esa noche.

Sentimientos, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia su coche. Rosalie los tenía a raudales. Emmett sólo deseaba poder comprenderlos. Se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta. Ojalá entendiera los suyos propios.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer tenía su corazón en las manos. Y lo estaba estrujando.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ke kapiitulo no creen? jeje les gzto? kieren mas?<strong>

**jeje ya saben ke hacer**

**espero reviewws**

**byee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola jejej adivinen que les traigo hoy? jejeeje les traigo una Marathon hasta el capitulo 21 jeje la cual espero disfruten y me dejen muuchos reviews jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

Emmett se decía que no estaba posponiendo encontrarse de nuevo con Rosalie. La mañana posterior al funeral tuvo muchísimo trabajo. Y cuando encontró un momento para salir de la oficina, se fue a hablar con Alice. Era cierto que podía haberle encargado aquella misión a uno de sus hombres. A pesar de que el comisario le había ordenado que dirigiera la investigación y le dedicara toda su atención, Mike Newton, el detective que se había ocupado del caso al principio, podía haberse encargado de interrogar a M.B. Alice.

Emmett se vio obligado a admitir que quería hablar personalmente con ella y que confiaba en sonsacarle algunos detalles sobre Rosalie Hale.

El M.B's era un bar de barrio acogedor y agradable, decorado con maderas oscuras, reluciente bronce y taburetes y bancos con mullidos cojines. A media tarde había pocos clientes y el ambiente era tranquilo. Dos hombres con pinta de universitarios compartían una mesa, un par de jarras de cerveza y una intensa partida de ajedrez. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado a la barra, haciendo el crucigrama del diario de la mañana, y tres mujeres, a cuyos pies se amontonaban bolsas de unos grandes almacenes, se encorvaban sobre sus copas, riendo. El barman miró la placa de Emmett y le dijo que encontraría a la jefa arriba, en la oficina. Emmett la oyó antes de verla.

—Mira, tío, si quisiera caramelos de menta, habría pedido caramelos de menta. Pedí panchitos y los quiero aquí a las seis. Sí, ya. Yo conozco a mis clientes. Tráeme los jodidos panchitos ya mismo.

Estaba sentada detrás de una mesa desvencijada y atestada de cosas. Su casquete de pelo negro y corto se levantaba en puntas. Emmett la vio pasarse los dedos por el pelo mientras colgaba el teléfono y apartaba a un lado un montón de albaranes. Si aquello era su idea de archivar, pensó Emmett, encajaba con el resto de la habitación. Era ésta apenas lo bastante grande para darse la vuelta y estaba llena de cajas, archivadores y papeles. Había también una silla mugrienta que sostenla un bolso enorme y rebosante.

—Señorita Alice...

Ella alzó la mirada, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Su expresión no se suavizó al reconocer al teniente.

—Justo lo que necesitaba para que el día fuera perfecto. Un poli. Mire, McCarthy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Como sabe, últimamente he perdido unos cuantos días de trabajo.

—Entonces, intentaré ir al grano —Emmett entró en el despacho, se sacó la fotografía del bolsillo y la tiró sobre la mesa, debajo de la nariz de Alice—. ¿Le suena de algo?

Ella frunció los labios mientras observaba detenidamente aquella cara atractiva y relamida.

—¿Es el tipo del que me habló Jasper? ¿El que mató a Irina?

—El caso Irina Hale sigue abierto. Ese hombre un posible sospechoso. ¿Lo reconoce usted?

Ella hizo girar los ojos y apartó la foto hacia Emmett.

—No. Pero tiene pinta de capullo. ¿Rose lo ha reconocido?

El ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en una singular señal de interés.

—¿Conoce su amiga a muchos tipos con pinta de capullos?

—A demasiados —masculló Alice. —. Jasper me dijo que anoche se pasó usted por el velatorio para enseñarle la foto a Rosalie.

—Estaba... ocupada.

—Sí, fue una noche muy dura para ella —Alice se frotó ojos.

—Eso parece, aunque al principio pareció llevarlo bastante bien —bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la foto y pensó en el tipo que había besado a Rosalie en el funeral. —Éste parece su tipo.

Alice bajó la mano y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué insinúa?

—Sólo eso —Emmett se guardó la foto—. A juzgar por el tipo de hombre, éste no parece, al menos a simple vista, muy distinto a ése con el que estaba tan acaramelada en el funeral.

—¿Acaramelada? —Los ojos entornados de Alice se volvieron brillantes como furiosas llamas verdes—. Rosalie no estaba acaramelada con nadie.

—Un tipo de un metro ochenta y cinco, más o menos. Unos ochenta kilos, pelo rubio, ojos azules, traje italiano de cinco mil dólares y un montón de dientes.

Ella sólo tardó un momento en reconocerlo. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría echado a reír. Pero la fría expresión de desdén de Emmett la hizo enfurecerse.

—Estúpido hijo de perra, ése era su primo Julian, que estaba intentando darle un sablazo, como hace siempre.

Él frunció el ceño, rebobinó y revisó de nuevo la escena mentalmente.

—¿Su primo? ¿Y de la víctima...?

—Su medio hermano. El medio hermano de Irina. El hijo de su padre, de un matrimonio anterior.

—¿Y el medio hermano de la difunta estaba pidiéndole dinero a Rosalie en el funeral?

Esa vez Alice advirtió con alivio la repugnancia que impregnaba las palabras de Emmett.

—Sí. Es un imbécil. ¿Por qué iba a dejar de exprimir a Rosalie por estar en un funeral? Casi todos la sablean de vez en cuando —se levantó—.Y usted tiene mucho valor viniendo aquí con esa actitud y esos aires de superioridad. Rosalie le dio a ese capullo un cheque por unos cuantos miles de pavos para quitárselo de encima, igual que solía pasarle dinero a Irina, y a algunos de los otros.

—Yo creía que los Hale eran ricos.

—La riqueza siempre es relativa... sobre todo si se vive a todo tren y no te alcanza la asignación de tu renta, o si has jugado demasiado fuerte en Montecarlo. Y Rosalie tiene más pasta que la mayoría de ellos porque sus padres no derrochaban el dinero. Eso les pone enfermos a sus parientes —masculló—. ¿Quién cree que pagó el velatorio? No fueron ni el papá ni la mamá de la pobre difunta. Esa bruja de la tía de Rosalie la hizo correr con los gastos, y luego le echó las culpas. Y ella se las tragó porque cree que es más fácil aguantarse y seguir con su vida. Y usted no sabe nada de ella.

Emmett creía que sí, pero los detalles que iba recolectando poco a poco parecían contradecir sus conclusiones.

—Sé que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a su prima.

—Sí, intente decírselo a ella. Yo lo que sé es que, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que se había ido y volvimos a casa de Edward, estaba llorando en su habitación, y no pudimos hacer nada por ayudarla. Y todo porque esos cabrones que por desgracia son sus familiares hacen todo lo posible por hacerla sentirse como una mierda.

No sólo sus parientes, pensó él sintiendo una súbita punzada de arrepentimiento. Él también tenía parte de culpa,

—Parece que tiene mejor suerte con sus amigos que con su familia.

—Eso es porque a nosotros no nos interesa su dinero, ni su nombre. Porque no la juzgamos. Nos limitamos a quererla. Ahora, si eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tengo que hablar con la señorita Hale —la voz de Emmett sonó tan rígida y apasionada como había sonado la de Alice—. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

Los labios de Alice se curvaron. Vaciló un momento, sabiendo que a Rosalie no le gustaría que le diera aquella información. Pero sus ganas de ver cómo se derrumbaban los prejuicios del teniente resultaban demasiado tentadoras.

—Claro. Pruebe en el Hospital de Saint Agnes. En pediatría o en maternidad —sonó el teléfono y lo descolgó—. La encontrará allí —dijo—. Sí, M.B.'s —ladró al teléfono, y le dio la espalda a Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke les parecio la forma ke tiene Alice de decir las cosas? jeje a mi me encanta jejej<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola hola jeje aki sta el sigte capi de la mataton jejeje espero les sten gustando jeje y siento q este les va a encantar ;)**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

Emmett pensaba que estaría visitando al niño de alguna amiga, pero cuando preguntó a las enfermeras de recepción por Rosalie Hale, sus caras se iluminaron.

—Creo que está en el nido de cuidados intensivos —la enfermera de guardia miró su reloj—. A esta hora suele estar allí. ¿Conoce el camino?

Emmett movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con perplejidad.

—No.

Escuchó las indicaciones de la enfermera mientras barajaba unas cuantas razones por las que Rosalie Hale podía estar a una hora determinada en el nido de un hospital. Como ninguna de ellas le cuadraba, echó a andar por el pasillo.

Oía los llantos chillones de los bebés detrás de una barrera de cristal. Y quizá se detuvo un instante frente a la ventana del nido normal, y puede que su mirada se enterneciera sólo un poco al mirar a los recién nacidos en sus cunas transparentes. Caras diminutas, algunas relajadas por el sueño, otras crispadas en arrugadas bolitas furiosas. A su lado había una pareja. El hombre rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de la mujer, vestida con una bata.

—El nuestro es el tercero por la izquierda. Joshua Michael Delvecchio. Cuatro quilos trescientos gramos. Sólo tiene un día.

—Es precioso —dijo Emmett.

—¿Cuál es el suyo? —preguntó la mujer.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y echó otro vistazo por el cristal.

—Sólo estoy de paso. Felicidades por su hijo.

Siguió adelante, refrenando el deseo de mirar de nuevo a los flamantes padres enfrascados en su íntimo arrobamiento. Dos vueltas del pasillo más allá había un nido más pequeño. Allí zumbaban las máquinas y las enfermeras iban y venían de un lado a otro apresuradamente. Y detrás del cristal había seis cunas vacías.

Rosalie estaba junto a una de ellas, acunando a un diminuto bebé que lloraba. Le enjugaba las lágrimas de la pálida carita y apoyaba su cabeza contra la terca cabecita del bebé mientras lo arrullaba.

Aquella estampa conmovió a Emmett. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, apartado de la cara, y vestía una bata verde sobre el traje. Su expresión era dulce mientras intentaba tranquilizar al inquieto bebé. Su atención estaba fija en aquellos ojos llorosos que la miraban fijamente.

—Disculpe, señor —una enfermera pasó a su lado a toda prisa—. Ésta es una zona restringida.

Distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos de Rosalie, Emmett sacó su placa.

—He venido a hablar con la señorita Hale.

—Entiendo. Le diré que está aquí, teniente,

—No, no la moleste —no quería que nada perturbara aquella estampa—. Puedo esperar. ¿Qué le pasa al bebé que tiene en brazos?

—Peter tiene sida. La señorita Hale se encarga de que reciba cuidados aquí.

—¿La señorita Hale? —Sintió que un nudo se alojaba en su estómago—. ¿Es hijo suyo?

—¿Biológicamente? No —el semblante de la enfermera se suavizó levemente—. Creo que los considera suyos a todos. La verdad, no sé qué haríamos sin su ayuda. No sólo sin la fundación, sino sin ella.

—¿La fundación?

—La fundación Estrella Fugaz. La señorita Hale la creó hace unos años para asistir a niños en estado crítico o terminal y a sus familias. Pero lo que de verdad importa es la dedicación —señaló hacia el cristal con la cabeza—. La generosidad económica, por muy grande que sea, no puede comprar una muestra de cariño, ni cantar una nana. Y ella hace todas esas cosas. Es una gran mujer.

Él vio cómo se iba calmando el niño, adormeciéndose en brazos de Rosalie.

—¿Viene por aquí muy a menudo?

—Siempre que puede. Es nuestro ángel. Ahora tendrá que perdonarme, teniente.

—Gracias —mientras la enfermera se alejaba, Emmett se acercó un poco más al cristal de protección. Rosalie se acercó a la cuna y sus ojos se encontraron.

Emmett notó que al principio se sorprendía. Ni siquiera ella era lo bastante hábil como para disimular la oleada de emociones que atravesó su cara. Sorpresa, azoramiento, exasperación. Luego, dominó su expresión, suavizándola. Dejó cuidadosamente al niño en la cuna y le acarició la mejilla. Cruzó una puerta lateral y desapareció.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que saliera al pasillo. Se había quitado la bata. Volvía a ser la mujer segura de sí misma, vestida con un traje rojo fuego y con los labios cuidadosamente pintados del mismo color.

—Bueno, teniente, parece que nos encontramos en los sitios más extraños.

Antes de que ella pudiera completar el despreocupado saludo que había ensayado mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, Emmett la agarró con fuerza de la barbilla y fijó sus ojos en los de ella con expresión desafiante.

—Eres una mentirosa —dijo con suavidad, acercándose a ella—. Un fraude. ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Quien quiero ser —la prolongada, intensa mirada de los ojos castaños de Emmett la turbaba—.Y no creo que éste sea el lugar más apropiado para un interrogatorio. Te agradecería que me soltaras —dijo con firmeza—. No quiero escenas aquí.

—No voy a provocar una escena.

Ella alzó los ojos.

—Puede que yo sí —le apartó la mano con decisión y miró hacia el pasillo—. Si has venido a hablar del caso o quieres hacerme alguna pregunta al respecto, podemos salir. No quiero hablar de eso aquí.

—Te estaba partiendo el corazón —murmuró él—. Abrazar a ese niño te estaba partiendo el corazón Rosalie.

—Es mi corazón —ella apretó el botón del ascensor casi con saña—.Y es muy duro, Emmett. Pregúntale a cualquiera.

—Todavía tienes las pestañas húmedas.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —su voz, muy baja, vibraba de rabia—. No es en absoluto asunto tuyo.

Rosalie entró en el ascensor lleno de gente y se quedó mirando al frente. No le hablaría de aquella parte de su vida, se prometió. La noche anterior se había abierto a él y había sido rechazada. No volvería a compartir sus sentimientos con él, y menos aún respecto a algo tan importante para ella como aquellos niños.

Emmett era un poli, sólo eso. ¿Acaso no había pasado la noche anterior varias horas insoportables intentando convencerse de que eso era lo único que era o podía ser para ella? Tenía que refrenar los sentimientos, fueran cuales fuesen, que Emmett despertaba en ella. O, si no podía refrenarlos, al menos sí disimularlos.

No confiaría en él, no le hablaría de sus sentimientos, no se entregaría a él.

Al llegar a las puertas del vestíbulo, se sentía más calmada. Confiando en deshacerse pronto de Emmett, echó a andar hacia el aparcamiento. Él se limitó a agarrarla del brazo y la obligó a girarse.

—Por aquí —dijo él, y se dirigió hacia una zona de césped en la que había un par de bancos.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Pues sácalo. Además, estás demasiado alterada para conducir.

—No me digas cómo estoy.

—Al parecer, eso es lo único que hago. Y, por lo visto, no dejo de meter la pata. No me suele pasar, y no me gusta. Siéntate.

—No quiero...

—Siéntate, Rosalie —repitió—.Te pido disculpas.

Irritada, ella se sentó en el banco, sacó las gafas de sol del bolso y se las puso.

— ¿Por qué?

Emmett se sentó a su lado, le quitó las gafas y la miró a los ojos.

—Por no mirar más allá de las apariencias. Por no querer mirar. Y por culparte a ti por ser incapaz de dejar de desear hacer esto.

Tomó su cara entre las manos y se apoderó de su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG :O jejejee ke kapii tan bello no creen? aay cuando yo lo leii me facino jejeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan? spero ke mas ke biien jeje aki sta el 3er capii jeje DISFRUTEN!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

Ella no lo abrazó. Esa vez, no. Sus emociones eran demasiado descarnadas como para correr ese riesgo. A pesar de que su boca se rindió a la de Emmett, alzó una mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho como si quisiera mantenerlo a distancia.

Y, sin embargo, su corazón vacilaba.

Esa vez, era ella quien se refrenaba. Emmett lo notaba, lo sentía en su forma de apoyar la mano contra él. No lo rechazaba, pero se resistía. Y, dejándose llevar por una intuición que procedía de un lugar remoto, su beso se hizo más tierno, buscando no sólo seducirla, sino también consolarla.

Y, aun así, su corazón se estremecía.

—No, por favor —ella notaba la garganta áspera; estaba aturdida y se sentía llena de anhelos. Todo aquello era excesivo. Se apartó de él y se quedó mirando más allá del pequeño parche de hierba hasta que sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

—¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué nunca parece el momento adecuado? —se preguntó Emmett en voz alta.

—No lo sé —ella se volvió y lo miró. Era un hombre atractivo, pensó. El pelo oscuro y los rasgos duros, el extraño tinte dorado de sus ojos... Pero ella conocía a muchos hombres atractivos. ¿Qué tenía él que lo cambiaba todo, que hacía tambalearse su mundo? —. Me llenas de inquietud, teniente McCarthy.

Él le dedicó una de sus raras sonrisas: lenta, amplia, intensa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, señorita Hale. No me dejas dormir por las noches. Como un puzzle cuyas piezas están ahí, pero cambian de forma delante de tus ojos. Y, cuando por fin consigues juntarlas, o eso crees, se transforman de nuevo.

—Yo no soy ningún misterio, Emmett.

—Eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido —sus labios se curvaron de nuevo cuando ella alzó las cejas—. Lo cual no es del todo un cumplido. La fascinación conlleva insatisfacción —se levantó, pero no se acercó a ella—. ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto porque te viera aquí?

—Esto es algo privado —su tono era rígido de nuevo, desdeñoso—. Me tomo muchas molestias para que siga siéndolo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo prefiero así.

—¿Tu familia no sabe lo que haces aquí?

La furia que enardecía la mirada de Rosalie empezaba a enfriarse.

—Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con esto. Nada. Esto no es un proyecto de los Hale, uno de sus montajes benéficos para darse publicidad y deducir impuestos. Es sólo mío.

—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo él con calma. Su familia le había hecho más daño de lo que él imaginaba. Y más, pensó, de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir—. ¿Por qué niños, Rosalie?

—Porque son inocentes —dijo ella sin pararse a pensar. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró—. La inocencia es un bien precioso y perecedero.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Estrella Fugaz? Tu fundación. ¿Es así como los ves, como estrellas que se consumen y caen demasiado rápido?

La simple comprensión de Emmett, su capacidad para ver dentro de ella, conmovía a Rosalie.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso. ¿Por qué insistes?

—Porque me interesas.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa, medio seductora, medio sarcástica.

—¿De veras? No lo parecía cuando te pedí que te acostaras conmigo. Pero me ves abrazando a un bebé y cambias de idea —se acercó a él lentamente y le pasó la punta de un dedo sobre la camisa—. En fin, si es el tipo maternal lo que te pone, teniente...

—No te hagas eso a ti misma —su voz sonó de nuevo serena y controlada. La tomó de la mano y la detuvo—. Es una estupidez. Y resulta irritante. Ahí dentro no estabas jugando a nada. Esto te importa de verdad.

—Sí, me importa. Me importa muchísimo. Y eso no me convierte en una heroína, ni me hace distinta de cómo era anoche —apartó la mano—.Te deseo. Quiero acostarme contigo. Eso es lo que te irrita, Emmett. No el sentimiento, sino mi franqueza. ¿Acaso prefieres los disimulos? ¿Que me resista y deje que me conquistes?

Él deseó que fuera todo tan sencillo.

—Puede que quiera saber quién eres antes de que acabemos en la cama. Pasé mucho tiempo mirando tu cara... ese retrato de tu casa. Y, mientras lo miraba, me preguntaba quién eras. Ahora te deseo. Pero sigo queriendo saber cómo encajan las piezas del puzzle.

—Puede que no te guste el resultado.

—Puede que no —dijo él— O puede que sí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Esta noche tengo un compromiso. Un cóctel en casa de un benefactor del hospital. No puedo saltármelo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y vemos qué pasa después?

Él sopesó los pros y los contras, a sabiendas de que era un paso que tendría consecuencias que tal vez no lograra controlar. Rosalie no era una mujer cualquier, ni él tampoco un hombre cualquiera. Lo que había entre ellos, fuera lo que fuese, tenía largo alcance y garra firme.

—¿Siempre te piensas tanto las cosas? —preguntó ella, observándolo atentamente.

—Sí —pero, en el caso de Rosalie, comprendió Emmett, eso parecía carecer de importancia—. No sé si tendré libres las noches hasta que el caso esté cerrado —barajó mentalmente horarios, reuniones y trámites burocráticos—. Pero, si puedo arreglármelas, pasaré a recogerte.

—A las ocho está bien. Si no estás allí a y cuarto de hora, daré por sentado que estás muy liado.

Nada de quejas, pensó él, ni de exigencias. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía se enfurruñaban cuando su trabajo ocupaba el primer plano.

—Te llamaré si no puedo ir.

—Como quieras —ella se sentó de nuevo, más relajada—. No puedo creer que hayas venido a espiar mi vida secreta, o a fijar una cita dudosa para asistir a un cóctel —se puso las gafas de sol y se recostó en el banco—. ¿A qué has venido? —él se metió la mano en la chaqueta, buscando la foto. Rosalie vislumbró su sobaquera y el arma enfundada en ella. Y se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido ocasión de usarla—. Supongo que te dedicas sobre todo a asuntos de papeleo —tomó la fotografía, pero siguió mirando a Emmett—. ¿No tomas parte en muchas...? No sé, en muchas movidas.

A Rosalie le pareció distinguir un destello de humor en los ojos de Emmett, cuya boca permaneció seria.

—Me gusta el trabajo de calle.

—Sí —murmuró ella, imaginándoselo con facilidad sacando el arma—. Me lo imagino—desvió la mirada y observó el rostro de la fotografía. Esa vez, fueron sus ojos los que se iluminaron con sorna—. Ah, Joe Cool. O, mejor dicho, Juan o Jean-Patil Cool.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No en persona, pero desde luego conozco a muchos como él. Le gusta decir lo que la gente quiere oír en tres idiomas distintos, juega al bacará con ahínco, le encanta el brandy y siempre lleva calzoncillos de seda negra. Su Rolex, junto con los gemelos de oro con sus iniciales grabadas y el anillo de diamantes de su dedo meñique, son regalos de sus admiradoras.

Intrigado, Emmett volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y qué es lo que la gente quiere oír?

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del salón. Te adoro. Me estremezco sólo con mirarte. Tu marido es un imbécil, y, querida, debes dejar de comprarme regalos.

—¿Lo sabes por experiencia?

—Con ciertas variaciones. Sólo que yo nunca me he casado y no suelo comprarles chucherías a los gigolós, Tienen la mirada fría —añadió—, pero muchas mujeres, sobre todo si están solas, sólo se fijan en las apariencias. Es lo único que quieren ver —tomó una rápida bocanada de aire—. Éste es el hombre que mató a Irina, ¿verdad?

Él se disponía a darle la respuesta consabida, pero ella alzó la mirada, y Emmett pudo advertir su expresión a través del tinte ambarino de los cristales de las gafas.

—Creo que sí. Sus huellas estaban por toda la casa. Limpió algunas cosas, pero se dejó otras muchas, lo cual me induce a pensar que se asustó, aunque no sé si fue porque ella se cayó o porque no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Y te inclinas por la segunda opción porque no es el tipo de hombre al que le entraría el pánico por haber matado a una mujer.

—No, no lo es.

—Ella no podía darle lo que había ido a buscar. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Sí. Pero eso no te hace responsable, Rosalie. Si prefieres regodearte pensando lo contrario, tendrás que culpar también a Bella.

Rosalie abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y respiró hondo.

—Una lógica demoledora, teniente —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Así tengo que dejar de mesarme los cabellos y echarle la culpa a este individuo. ¿Lo has encontrado?

—Está muerto —Emmett tomó la fotografía y se la guardó—. Y mi lógica demoledora me induce a pensar que, quien lo contrató, decidió despedirlo para siempre.

—Entiendo —ella no sentía nada, ni satisfacción, ni alivio—. Así que seguimos en las mismas.

—Las tres Estrellas están vigiladas las veinticuatro horas del día. Bella, Alice y tú están a salvo, y el museo recuperará los diamantes en cuestión de días.

—Y un montón de gente ha muerto. ¿Sacrificada a los dioses, tal vez?

—Por lo que he leído de Mitra, no es sangre lo quiere.

—Amor, conocimiento y generosidad —dijo ella suavemente—. Poderosos elementos. El diamante que tenía yo parecía estar vivo. Puede que en eso consista su poder, en su vitalidad. ¿Los quiere esa persona porque son bellos, valiosísimos y antiguos, o porque cree realmente en su leyenda? ¿Creerá de verdad que, si consigue formar el triángulo, poseerá el poder del dios y la inmortalidad?

—La gente cree lo que quiere creer. Sea lo que sea lo que ese hombre pretende, está dispuesto a matar por ello —mirando más allá de la hierba, Emmett decidió saltarse sus propias normas y compartió con ella sus pensamientos—. El dinero no es lo que le impulsa. Ya se ha gastado más de un millón de dólares. Quiere poseer los diamantes, tenerlos en sus manos cueste lo que cueste. Es más que una ambición —dijo suavemente al tiempo que una turbia escena se dibujaba en su imaginación.

Un altar de mármol, un triángulo de oro con los verticales azules y rutilantes. Un hombre de tétrico aspecto y ojos pálidos, armado con una espada ensangrentada.

—Y no crees que se haya dado por vencido. Crees que volverá a intentarlo.

Lleno de perplejidad, Emmett se sacudió aquella inquietante visión y volvió a aferrarse a la lógica y la intuición.

—Oh, sí —sus ojos se entornaron, adquirieron una expresión plana—.Volverá a intentarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola mis lectoras jeje ke les parecio el capi?<strong>

**me merezco muuuchooos reviews? jeje yo digo ke siii**

**byee**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno mis lectoras lo prometido es deuda jeje y aki sta el ultimo capi de la MARATHON ke les hice jejej y espero la hayan disfrutado un xorro jejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

Emmett llegó a casa de Edward a las ocho y catorce minutos. Su última reunión del día con el comisario se había prolongado hasta pasadas las siete, v apenas había tenido tiempo de pasarse por casa, cambiarse y volver a ponerse al volante de nuevo. Se había dicho más de una docena de veces que haría mejor quedándose en casa, dejando los informes y los archivos a un lado y pasando una velada tranquila para relajarse y aclarar sus ideas. La conferencia de prensa a las nueve en punto del día siguiente sería un calvario, y debía estar despejado. Sin embargo allí estaba, sentado en su coche, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso e inquieto.

Había perseguido a un asesino en serie por un edificio de apartamentos abandonado sin sudar una gota, había interrogado a homicidas feroces y fríos sin que le temblara el pulso, pero ahora, mientras la bola blanca del sol se hundía en el Cielo, temblaba como un colegial.

Odiaba los cócteles. Las conversaciones banales, la ridícula comida, las caras remilgadas, todas ellas fingiendo entusiasmo o hastío, dependiendo del estilo. Pero no era la perspectiva de pasar unas horas codeándose con extraños lo que le inquietaba. Era el hecho de estar con Rosalie sin el amortiguador del trabajo interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentirse como Rosalie. Y no podía negar, al menos ante sí mismo, que se sentía profundamente turbado por ella desde el instante en que le había visto su retrato. De poco le servía decirse que era una mujer superficial y caprichosa, acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies. No le había servido de nada antes de descubrir que era mucho más que eso, y ciertamente no le servía de nada ahora.

No podía decir que comprendiera a Rosalie, pero estaba empezando a desvelar todas las capas y contrastes que hacían de ella lo que era. Y estaba seguro de que serían amantes antes de que acabara la noche.

La vio salir de la casa, una descarga de azul eléctrico con el vestido corto sin tirantes que se le ceñía al cuerpo, la larga cabellera negra y las piernas interminables y perfectas. ¿Trastornaba a todos los hombres que la veían?, se preguntó Emmett. ¿O es que él era especialmente vulnerable? Llegó a la conclusión de que cualquiera de las dos respuestas sería demasiado dura de asumir, y salió del coche. Ella giró la cabeza al oír el ruido de la puerta y su cara en forma de corazón se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que no vendrías —se acercó a él sin prisas, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Te dije que te llamaría si no podía venir.

—Sí, es cierto —pero Rosalie no contaba con ello. Había dejado la dirección de la fiesta en la casa, por si acaso, pero se había resignado a pasar la noche sin él. Sonrió de nuevo y alisó con la mano la solapa del traje de Emmett—. Yo nunca espero una llamada. Tenemos que ir a Georgetown. ¿Llevamos mi coche o el tuyo?

—El mío —sabiendo que ella esperaba que dijera algo sobre su aspecto, Emmett guardó silencio deliberadamente y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta.

Ella se montó, deslizando suavemente las piernas dentro del coche. Él deseó posar las manos allí, justo donde el bajo del vestido rozaba sus muslos, donde la piel sería tierna como un melocotón maduro y suave como satén blanco.

Cerró la puerta, rodeó de nuevo el coche y se sentó tras el volante.

—¿A qué parte de Georgetown? —se limitó a decir.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH jeje algo me dice ke esa cena sera interesante jejeje<strong>

**bueno pa que miren que no soy mala les adelantare algo jejeje esq no me aguanto las ganas :D**

**Cap 22...**

Deseaba marcharse inmediatamente. Quería sacar a Emmett de aquel traje negro. Quería tocarlo, acariciar su cuerpo. El deseo se arrastraba por su piel como una ardiente erupción. El champán que bebía a sorbos, lejos de refrescarle la garganta, servía sólo para hacer bullir su sangre.

—Mí querida Sarah...

—Aro, qué alegría verte.

Rosalie se apartó, bebió un trago y sonrió al hombre elegante, moreno y de voz cremosa que se inclinaba galantemente sobre la mano de su anfitriona. Mediterráneo, pensó, a juzgar por el encanto de su acento. Parecía tener unos cincuenta años, pero se conservaba bien.

—Estás particularmente encantadora esta noche —dijo él, demorándose sobre la mano de la anfitriona—.Y la hospitalidad de tu casa es, como siempre, incomparable. Al igual que tus invitadas —volvió hacia Rosalie sus ojos pálidos, de un azul argénteo, con expresión sonriente—. Perfectas.

—Aro —halagada, Sarah sonrió con coquetería y se giró hacia Rosalie—. Creo que no conoces a Aro, Rosalie. Es terriblemente encantador, así que ten mucho cuidado. Embajador Vulturi, quisiera presentarle a Rosaie Hale, una buena amiga.

—Es un honor —él alzó la mano de Rosalie. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos—.Y un placer.

.

.

Aro los vio marcharse, fijándose en el modo en que Emmett posaba la mano sobre la espalda de Rosalie para conducirla por entre la multitud. Tendría que castigar al policía por tocarla.

Rosalie era suya, pensó apretando los dientes dolorosamente para sofocar la rabia. Le estaba destinada a él. Lo había sabido nada más tomar su mano y mirarla a los ojos. Era perfecta, impecable y hermosa. No sólo le estaban destinadas las tres Estrellas, sino también la mujer que había sostenido en sus manos una de ellas, que quizá la había acariciado. Ella comprendería el poder de los diamantes. Lo haría más fuerte.

Rosalie Hale, pensó Aro, sería, junto con las tres Estrellas de Mitra, el mayor tesoro de su colección. Ella le llevaría las Estrellas. Y luego sería suya para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG jeje ke opiinan? jeje spero ke les haya gustado mi adelanto jeje y espero muuchos reviews ke klamen el capitulo 22 jejejeje<strong>

**nos leemos jeje ;]**

**byee**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola hola ke tal vamos? jeje biien ? spero ke sii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

Era una hermosa casa antigua, con altos techos, pesados muebles antiguos y cálidos y oscuros colores. Las lámparas derramaban su luz sobre personajes importantes, personas ricas e influyentes que llevaban el aroma del poder bajo sus perfumes y afeites.

Aquel era el lugar de Rosalie, se dijo Emmett. Ella se había mezclado con los invitados nada más atravesar la puerta, intercambiando sofisticados roces en la mejilla con la anfitriona. Sin embargo, se mantenía aparte. En medio de aquella nube de reluciente negro y suaves tonos pastel, ella refulgía como una llama azulada, desafiando a todos a tocarla y quemarse. Como los diamantes, pensó él. Única, poderosa, irresistible.

—El teniente McCarthy, ¿verdad?

Emmett apartó los ojos de Rosalie y miró al hombre bajo y calvo con complexión de boxeador y ropa de Savile Row.

—Sí. Y usted es el señor Rossi, abogado defensor. Siempre y cuando el acusado tenga bien repletos los bolsillos, claro.

Rossi se echó a reír sin darse por ofendido.

—Me había parecido usted. Nos hemos cruzado en los juzgados un par de veces. Es usted duro de pelar. Siempre he creído que habría sacado a Tremaine en libertad, o al menos que habría dividido al jurado, si hubiera podido desmontar su testimonio.

—Tremaine era culpable.

—Como el pecado —convino Possi al instante—, pero habría conseguido dividir al jurado.

Dado que Rossi parecía deseoso de rememorar aquel proceso, Emmett se resignó a seguirle la corriente.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Rosalie tomó una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por su lado mientras escuchaba a medias los chismorreos de la anfitriona. Sabía cuándo reírse, cuando alzar una ceja, cuándo fruncir los labios o hacer algún comentario interesante. Era simple rutina.

Deseaba marcharse inmediatamente. Quería sacar a Emmett de aquel traje negro. Quería tocarlo, acariciar su cuerpo. El deseo se arrastraba por su piel como una ardiente erupción. El champán que bebía a sorbos, lejos de refrescarle la garganta, servía sólo para hacer bullir su sangre.

—Mí querida Sarah...

—Aro, qué alegría verte.

Rosalie se apartó, bebió un trago y sonrió al hombre elegante, moreno y de voz cremosa que se inclinaba galantemente sobre la mano de su anfitriona. Mediterráneo, pensó, a juzgar por el encanto de su acento. Parecía tener unos cincuenta años, pero se conservaba bien.

—Estás particularmente encantadora esta noche —dijo él, demorándose sobre la mano de la anfitriona—.Y la hospitalidad de tu casa es, como siempre, incomparable. Al igual que tus invitadas —volvió hacia Rosalie sus ojos pálidos, de un azul argénteo, con expresión sonriente—. Perfectas.

—Aro —halagada, Sarah sonrió con coquetería y se giró hacia Rosalie—. Creo que no conoces a Aro, Rosalie. Es terriblemente encantador, así que ten mucho cuidado. Embajador Vulturi, quisiera presentarle a Rosaie Hale, una buena amiga.

—Es un honor —él alzó la mano de Rosalie. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos—.Y un placer.

—¿Embajador? —Rosalie se deslizó suavemente en su papel—. Pensaba que los embajadores eran viejos y gordos. Todos los que he conocido lo eran. Hasta ahora, claro.

—Te dejo con Rosalie, Aro. Veo que han llegado algunos invitados rezagados.

—Seguro que estoy en buenas manos —soltó los dedos de Rosalie con evidente renuencia—. ¿Es usted familia de Niles Hale?

—Es mi tío, sí.

—Ah. Tuve el placer de conocer a su tío y a su encantadora esposa en Capri, hace unos años. Tenemos una afición común: las monedas.

—Sí, mi tío tiene una colección interesante. Le vuelven loco las monedas —Rosalie se echó el pelo hacia atrás, apartándoselo de los hombros desnudos—. ¿Y de dónde es usted, embajador Vulturi?

—En este entorno tan acogedor, llámeme Aro, por favor. Puede que así me permitas llamarte Rosalie.

—Desde luego —su sonrisa se suavizó para amoldarse a aquella nueva intimidad.

—Dudo que hayas oído hablar de mi diminuto país. Es sólo una mota en medio del mar, conocida principalmente por su aceite de oliva y su vino.

—¿Volterra?

—Me siento de nuevo halagado porque una mujer tan bella conozca mi humilde patria.

—Es una isla preciosa. Estuve allí una vez, de paso, hace un par de años, y me gustó mucho. Volterra es una pequeña joya en el mar, con sus espectaculares acantilados al oeste, sus exuberantes viñedos al este y sus playas de arena tan fina como el azúcar.

Él le sonrió y tomó de nuevo su mano. Aquella revelación resultaba tan sorprendente como la mujer misma. De pronto, se sentía impelido a tocarla. Y a retenerla.

—Tienes que prometerme volver, permitirme que te enseñe mi país como es debido. Tengo una pequeña villa en la parte oeste, y la vista es casi digna de ti.

—Me encantaría verla. Qué difícil debe de ser pasar el verano en el bochornoso Washington, pudiendo disfrutar de la brisa del mar de Volterra.

—En absoluto. Ya no —él rozó sus nudillos con el pulgar—. Los tesoros de tu país me parecen cada vez más fascinantes. Tal vez te apetezca acompañarme esta noche. ¿Te gusta la ópera?

—Muchísimo.

—Entonces, debes permitirme que te lleve. Tal vez... —se interrumpió y un destello de irritación crispó sus suaves rasgos al ver que Emmett se acercaba a ellos.

—Embajador Vulturi, permítanie presentarle al teniente Emmett McCarthy.

—Es usted militar —dijo Vulturi, tendiéndole la mano.

—Policía —dijo Emmett secamente. No le gustaba el aspecto del embajador. Al ver a Aro con Rosalie, había sentido un repentino y turbulento impulso de echar mano al arma. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, aquel movimiento instintivo no se había dirigido hacia su pistola, sino más abajo, hacia el costado. Donde se llevaba una espada.

—Ah, policía —Aro parpadeó, sorprendido, a pesar de que ya tenía un informe completo sobre Emmett McCarthy—. Qué interesante. Espero que me perdone si digo que espero sinceramente no tener que requerir nunca sus servicios —Aro tomó delicadamente una copa de una bandeja, se la dio a Emmett y a continuación tomó una para sí—. Pero tal vez debamos brindar por el crimen. Sin él, estaría usted obsoleto.

Emmett lo miró fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió un inmediato reconocimiento, inexplicable y perfectamente hostil.

—Prefiero brindar por la justicia.

—Desde luego. ¿Por las balanzas, digamos, y su incesante afán de equilibrio? —Aro bebió y luego inclinó la cabeza—. Discúlpeme, teniente McCarthy, pero todavía tengo que saludar al anfitrión ya que he sido... —se volvió hacia Rosalie y le besó la mano de nuevo—... deliciosamente apartado de mi deber.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Aro.

—Espero volver a verte —miró intensamente a los ojos a Rosalie—. Muy pronto.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Rosalie se estremeció. Había sentido algo casi posesivo en su última y prolongada mirada.

—Qué hombre tan extraño y encantador —murmuró.

Emmett se sentía atravesado por una oleada de energía, por el deseo de entrar en batalla. Aquel deseo hacía vibrar su cuerpo.

—¿Sueles dejar que los hombres extraños y encantadores te babeen en público?

Era una ruindad por su parte, supuso Rosalie, pero le encantó la punzada de satisfacción que sintió al notar el enfado de Emmett.

—Por supuesto, porque me desagrada mucho que babeen encima de mí en privado —se volvió hacia él de tal modo que sus cuerpos se rozaron suavemente. Luego le lanzó una mirada de soslayo por encima de su denso velo de pestañas—. Tú no babearás, ¿no?

A él le dieron ganas de mandarla al infierno por hacerle entrar en combustión.

—Acaba tu copa —dijo ásperamente—y despídete. Nos vamos.

Rosalie dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Oh, me encantan los hombres dominantes...

—Eso ya lo veremos —él tomó su copa medio vacía y la dejó a un lado—. Vámonos.

Aro los vio marcharse, fijándose en el modo en que Emmett posaba la mano sobre la espalda de Rosalie para conducirla por entre la multitud. Tendría que castigar al policía por tocarla.

Rosalie era suya, pensó apretando los dientes dolorosamente para sofocar la rabia. Le estaba destinada a él. Lo había sabido nada más tomar su mano y mirarla a los ojos. Era perfecta, impecable y hermosa. No sólo le estaban destinadas las tres Estrellas, sino también la mujer que había sostenido en sus manos una de ellas, que quizá la había acariciado. Ella comprendería el poder de los diamantes. Lo haría más fuerte.

Rosalie Hale, pensó Aro, sería, junto con las tres Estrellas de Mitra, el mayor tesoro de su colección. Ella le llevaría las Estrellas. Y luego sería suya para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh jeje a donde creen ustedes ke van Emmett y Rose? jejeje se los dejo a su imaginacion jejeje<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews del MARATHON, el cual por cierto fuee todo un exito jejee me encanta ke les guste la historia jeje espero sigan asi.**

**reviews?**

**byeee**


	23. Chapter 23

**hello a tds jejej ke tal stan? spero ke biien y ke disfruten este capii jejeje :)**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

Rosalie sintió al salir que otro estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. Movió los hombros, sacudiéndoselo, y echó un vistazo hacia atrás. A través de los grandes ventanales iluminados vio cómo se mezclaban los invitados. Y distinguió a Aro con toda claridad. Por un instante. Habría jurado que sus ojos se encontraban. Pero, esta vez, sin ningún encanto. Una irracional sensación de miedo se alojó en su estómago y la hizo volverse con brusquedad.

Cuando Emmett abrió la puerta del coche, ella montó sin rechistar. Quería irse, alejarse de aquellas ventanas profusamente iluminadas y del hombre que parecía observarla desde el otro lado.

Se frotó con firmeza los brazos, intentando disipar los escalofríos.

—No tendrías frío si te hubieras puesto algo de ropa —Emmett metío la llave en el contacto.

Aquel sencillo comentario, pronunciado con fría y férrea contención, hizo que Rosalie se echara a reír y disipó sus escalofríos.

—Vaya, teniente, y yo que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo me dejarías puesto el vestido.

—No mucho más —prometió él, y enfiló la calle.

—Qué bien —decidida a que mantuviera su promesa, Rosalie se inclinó y empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja—. Vamos a infringir unas cuantas leyes —musitó.

—Yo ya podría acusarme de alevosía.

Ella dejó escapar una risa rápida y jadeante, y Emmett tuvo una erección.

Se las arregló sin saber cómo para manejar el coche a través del denso tráfico hasta salir de Washington y entrar de nuevo en Maryland. Ella le desató la corbata y le desabrochó la mitad de los botones de la camisa. Sus manos estaban por todas partes y su boca le acariciaba el oído, el cuello, la mandíbula, mientras murmuraba oscuras promesas. Las fantasías que ella iba tejiendo con infatigable destreza hacían que a Emmett la sangre le golpeara dolorosamente en las venas.

Emmett se detuvo de un frenazo en la rampa de entrada a su casa y la atrajo hacia sí de un tirón. Rosalie perdió un zapato en el coche y otro por el camino. Él la llevaba casi a rastras. La risa de ella, oscura, salvaje y perversa, tumbaba en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de romper la puerta para meterla dentro. En cuanto estuvieron allí, empujó a Rosalie contra la puerta y se apoderó ávidamente de su boca.

No podía pensar. Todo había quedado reducido a un deseo primario y violento. En el pasillo en penumbra, le subió la falda con impaciencia, palpó la fina barrera de encaje que se ocultaba bajo ella y la apartó de un tirón. Luego liberó su miembro y, agarrándola de las caderas, se hundió en ella allí donde estaban, de pie.

Ella dejó escapar un grito, no de protesta, ni de asombro ante aquel tratamiento casi brutal, sino de puro placer. Le rodeó con las piernas y se dejó llevar por él desabridamente, cresta torrencial tras cresta torrencial, respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu a las desesperadas acometidas de Emmett.

Aquello era irracional, excitante, lujurioso. Y era lo único que importaba. Puro deseo animal. Violento placer animal.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se rompió en pedazos y se aflojó mientras sentía cómo se derramaba Emmett dentro de ella. Él apoyó una mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio, intentando calmar su respiración, aclarar su cerebro enfebrecido. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban junto a la puerta y de que había montado a Rosalie como un toro en celo.

No tenía sentido disculparse, pensó. Ambos lo habían querido así. No, no es que lo hubieran querido, decidió. Lo habían ansiado desesperadamente, como los animales hambrientos ansiaban la carne. Pero nunca había tratado a una mujer con tan poco cuidado, olvidándose por completo de las consecuencias.

—Pretendía quitarte el vestido —logró decir, y le alegró que ella se echase a reír.

—Eso ya llegará.

—Hay otra cosa a la que no me ha dado tiempo —él se retiró y observó su cara a la tenue luz del pasillo—. ¿Crees que habrá algún problema?

Ella comprendió.

—No —y a pesar de que sabía que era precipitado y estúpido, sintió una punzada de pena porque no fuera a multiplicarse la vida dentro de ella como resultado de su descuido—.Tomo precauciones.

—Yo no quería que esto ocurriera —Emmett tomó la barbilla de Rosalie en su mano—. Debería haber sido capaz de no tocarte.

Los ojos de Rosalie refulgieron en la oscuridad, irónicos y confiados.

—Supongo que no esperarás que lamente que no lo hayas hecho. Quiero que me toques. Y quiero tocarte.

—Mientras sea así —él alzó su barbilla un poco más—, no habrá nadie más. A mí no me gusta compartir.

Los labios de Rosalie se curvaron lentamente mientras le mantenía la mirada.

—A mí tampoco.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos arriba —dijo, y la tomó en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa jeje ke tal vamos spero les haya gustado el hot capii jejejeje y ke me dejen muuuchos reviews<strong>

**byee**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola hola ke tal vamos? spero ke todo biien jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

Emmett encendió la luz al entrar en la habitación con Rosalie en brazos. Esta vez necesitaba verla, saber cuándo se enturbiaban o ensombrecían sus ojos, contemplar aquellos destellos de placer o de perplejidad. Esta vez, se acordaría de la ventaja del hombre sobre el animal, y de que el corazón y la mente podían desempeñar un papel en aquel juego.

Rosalie tuvo la impresión de que la habitación era de tamaño mediano, con cortinas beige en las ventanas, muebles sencillos y claros y una amplia cama cubierta con una colcha azul marino remetida con precisa y marcial pulcritud. Había cuadros en las paredes cuyo estudio prefirió dejar para más adelante, cuando su corazón se hubiera apaciguado. Escenas urbanas y rurales pintadas con neblinosas acuarelas que resaltaban como un rasgo de intimidad en aquella práctica habitación.

Rosalie se olvidó de los cuadros y de la decoración cuando Emmett la dejó en pie junto a la cama. Extendió los brazos y le desabrochó los últimos botones de la camisa mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta. Sus cejas se arquearon al ver que llevaba la sobaquera.

—¿La llevas también a las fiestas?

—Es una costumbre —dijo él con sencillez, y, quitándosela la colgó en una silla. Advirtió la mirada de Rosalie—. ¿Te molesta?

—No. Sólo estaba pensando que te sienta bien. Y preguntándome si estarás tan sexy poniéndotela como quitándotela —entonces se dio la vuelta, pasándose el pelo por encima del hombro—. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Él paseó la mirada sobre su espalda. En lugar de tocar la cremallera, la apretó contra sí se inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo para besarla. Ella suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Eso es aún mejor.

—El primer asalto ha servido para romper el hielo —murmuró él y deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura y hacia arriba hasta que tocó sus pechos—. Te quiero suplicante, excitada, débil.

Sus pulgares rozaron las curvas de los pechos de Rosalie por encima de la seda azul. Concentrada en aquella sensación, ella echó los brazos hacia atrás y los unió alrededor del cuello de Emmett. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse al ritmo de las caricias de Emmett, pero cuando intentó volverse, él se lo impidió. Gimió y se removió, inquieta, cuando los dedos de él se introdujeron bajo el corpiño del vestido y comenzaron a acariciar sus pezones, poniéndolos calientes y duros.

—Quiero tocarte.

—Suplicante —repitió él, y pasó las manos por su vestido, metiéndolas por debajo del dobladillo—. Excitada —y tocó su sexo—. Débil —la penetró con los dedos.

El orgasmo la arrolló como una larga y lenta oleada que inundó sus sentidos. La súplica que él esperaba escapó, trémula, de sus labios.

Emmett se quitó los zapatos y le bajó la cremallera poco a poco. Sus dedos apenas tocaban la piel de Rosalie cuando, apartando la tela, le bajó el vestido hasta que quedó amontonado a sus pies. Entonces la hizo girarse y retrocedió.

Ella llevaba sólo un liguero del mismo color azul que el vestido, con medias tan finas que parecían poco más que una neblina sobre sus piernas. Su cuerpo era un capricho de curvas generosas y piel satinada. El pelo le caía como una rubia lluvia salvaje sobre los hombros.

—Muchos hombres te han dicho que eres preciosa, así que poco importa que te lo diga yo.

—Dime sólo que me deseas. Eso sí importa.

—Te deseo, Rosalie —se acercó a ella de nuevo y la tomó en sus brazos, pero en lugar del beso ávido que ella esperaba, la besó lentamente. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y quedó inerte ante aquel nuevo asalto a sus sentidos.

—Bésame otra vez —murmuró cuando los labios de Emmett se deslizaron por su cuello—. Igual. Otra vez.

Él la besó de nuevo, dejó que ella se hundiera por segunda vez. Con un indolente gemido de placer, ella le quitó la camisa y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con las manos. Era delicioso dejarse saborear, disfrutar del regalo de un fuego que iba prendiendo poco a poco, sentir cómo perdía el control paso a paso, dejándolo en sus manos. Y confiar en él.

Emmett le permitió explorar su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Complació a ambos apoderándose de sus pechos llenos y firmes, primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Bajó las manos, quitó uno a uno los corchetes del liguero, oyendo cómo contenía ella el aliento cada vez que desabrochaba uno. Luego deslizó las manos bajo la fina tela hasta tocar su piel. Cálida, suave. La tumbó sobre la cama y sintió que su cuerpo se rendía bajo él. Suave, generoso. Los labios de ella le respondían ávidos y complacientes.

Se miraron el uno al otro con la luz encendida. Se movieron juntos. Primero un suspiro, luego un gemido. Ella tocó sus músculos, la piel áspera de una vieja cicatriz y sintió su sabor a hombre. Cambiando de postura, le bajó los pantalones, regodeándose en su pecho mientras lo desvestía. Cuando él volvió a tocar sus pechos, atrayéndola hacia sí para chupárselos, los brazos de Rosalie temblaron y su pelo cayó hacia delante, entre los dos, como una rubia cortina.

Ella sentía cómo iba creciendo el ardor, difundiéndose por su sangre como una fiebre, hasta que su respiración se hizo somera y rápida. Se oía decir el nombre de Emmett una y otra vez, mientras él la llevaba pacientemente hasta el límite del placer. Sus ojos, que se habían vuelto de color cobalto, fascinaban a Emmett. Sus labios suaves temblaban, su cuerpo se estremecía. A pesar de que el deseo de liberar su placer lo atenazaba, él siguió saboreando el cuerpo de Rosalie. Hasta que finalmente la hizo tumbarse de espaldas y, con los ojos fijos en los de ella, se hundió en su interior.

Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, cerrando los puños sobre las sábanas, asombrada por el placer.

—Emmett... —exhaló precipitadamente el aire que le quemaba los pulmones—. Nunca ha... Nunca ha sido así. Emmett...

Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez, él se apoderó de su boca y la poseyó por entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya guustado el capii jejeje y espero muuchos reviews jeje xq ultimamente no me han dejado los reviews ke se deben jejejee<strong>

**byeee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos? spero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

Cuando al fin la rindió el cansancio, Rosalie soñó que estaba en su jardín de las montañas, rodeada de densos y verdes bosques. Las malvarrosas se alzaban por encima de su cabeza y florecían en intensos tonos de rojo y blanco brillante. Un colibrí centelleante, azul zafiro y verde esmeralda, libaba de un jazmín trompeta. Margaritas y jacintos, dalias y cimas formaban una alegre ola multicolor. Los pensamientos volvían sus exóticas caritas hacia el sol y sonreían.

Allí era feliz, estaba en paz consigo misma. Sola, pero no solitaria. Allí no había más sonido que el canto de la brisa entre las hojas, el zumbido de las abejas, la leve música del arroyo que burbujeaba sobre las rocas. Veía a los ciervos salir tranquilamente del bosque para beber en el arroyo de lento cauce, sus pezuñas perdidas en la bruma baja que abrazaba la tierra. La luz del amanecer, que relucía como plata, salpicada por el suave rocío, atrapaba el arco iris en la niebla.

Complacida, Rosalie caminaba entre las flores, rozando con los dedos los capullos, cuyo perfume se alzaba para acariciar sus sentidos. De pronto vio un fulgor entre las flores, un destello de azul brillante y atrayente, y, deteniéndose, recogió la piedra del suelo.

Su energía relumbraba en la palma de su mano. Era una sensación límpida, ondulante, pura como el agua, embriagadora como el vino. Se quedó muy quieta un instante, con la mano abierta. La piedra que sostenía en la mano danzaba a la luz de la mañana. Era suya para que la guardara, pensó. Para que la protegiera. Para que la entregara.

Al oír un fragor en el bosque, se volvió, sonriendo. Era él, estaba segura. Llevaba toda la vida esperándolo, deseaba desesperadamente darle la bienvenida y precipitarse en sus brazos, sabiendo que la estrecharían.

Dio un paso adelante. La piedra le calentaba la mano, sus leves vibraciones le recorrían el brazo como una música, hasta el corazón. Se la daría a él, pensó. Le daría todo cuanto tenía, todo lo que era. Porque el amor no tenía límites.

De repente, la luz cambió, se enturbió. El aire se volvió frío y comenzó a azotar el viento. Los ciervos del arroyo alzaron la cabeza, alarmados, y, volviéndose todos a una, huyeron a refugiarse entre los árboles. El zumbido de las abejas murió ahogado por el retumbar de un trueno, y un relámpago quebró el cielo oscurecido.

Allí, en el bosque sombrío, cerca, demasiado cerca de donde se abrían las flores, algo se movía furtivamente. Los dedos de Rosalie se crisparon automáticamente, cerrándose sobre la piedra. Y de pronto vio entre las hojas unos ojos brillantes y ávidos. Vigilantes.

Las sombras se abrieron, dejándole paso.

—No —frenética, Rosalie apartó a manotazos las manos que la sujetaban—. No te lo daré. No es para ti.

—Tranquila —Emmett la tomó en brazos y le acarició el pelo. —Era sólo una pesadilla. Ya ha pasado.

—Me está mirando... —gimió ella, apretando la cara contra el hombro desnudo y fuerte de Emmett, inhalando su perfume tranquilizador—. Me está mirando. En el bosque, observándome.

—No, estás aquí, conmigo —el corazón de Rosalie palpitaba tan fuerte que Emmett empezó a preocuparse. La agarró con más fuerza, como si quisiera calmar los temblores que la sacudían—. Era un sueño. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo. Estoy contigo.

—No dejes que me toque. Moriré si me toca.

—No le dejaré —él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estoy aquí —dijo, y besó cálidamente sus labios trémulos.

—Emmett... —Rosalie se aferró a él, sintiendo un estremecimiento de alegría—. Te estaba esperando. En el jardín, estaba esperándote.

—Está bien. Ya estoy aquí —para protegerla, pensó. Y para cuidarla. Sacudido por la intensidad de aquella emoción, la tumbó de espaldas y le apartó suavemente el pelo de la cara—. Ha debido de ser un sueño espantoso. ¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo?

— ¿Qué? —desorientada, atrapada entre el sueño y la realidad, Rosalie se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza.

—¿Quieres que encienda la luz? —no esperó respuesta. La rodeó con el brazo para encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Rosalie apartó la cara de la luz y se llevó un puño al corazón—. Relájate. Vamos —é1 la tomó de la mano y comenzó a abrirle los dedos.

—No —apartó la mano—. Él la quiere.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—La Estrella. Va a venir por ella, y por mí. Va a venir.

—¿Quién?

—No... No lo sé —llena de perplejidad, Rosalie se miró la mano y la abrió lentamente—. Estaba sujetando la piedra —todavía podía sentir su calor, su peso—. La tenía. La había encontrado.

—Era un sueño. Los diamantes están en una caja fuerte. Están a salvo —Emmett puso un dedo bajo su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—.Y tú también.

—Era un sueño —decirlo en voz alta le produjo alivio y vergüenza—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —él la observó, notando que su cara estaba blanca y que sus ojos tenían una expresión frágil. Algo se agitó, se removió dentro de él, lo impulsó a extender la mano y acariciar su mejilla pálida—. Lo has pasado muy mal estos días, ¿verdad?

La serena comprensión de su voz hizo que los ojos de Rosalie se llenaran de lágrimas. Los cerró para contener el llanto y respiró hondo varias veces. La presión que sentía en el pecho resultaba casi insoportable.

—Voy por un poco de agua.

Emmett extendió un brazo y la sujetó. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Rosalie había ocultado muy bien su miedo, su dolor y su cansancio. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Por qué no te desahogas?

La respiración de Rosalie se detuvo, quebrándose.

—Sólo necesito...

—Desahógate —repitió él, y apoyó la cabeza de Rosalie sobre su hombro.

Ella se estremeció una sola vez. Luego se aferró a él. Y lloró.

Emmett no le ofreció palabras de consuelo. Simplemente, la abrazó.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola a tods ke les parecio el capi? espero les haya gustado jeje :)<strong>

**recuerden dejarme unos cuantos reviews**

**byee**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola ke tal vams? spero les gste**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

A las ocho de la mañana siguiente, Emmett dejó a Rosalie en casa de Edward. Ella se había quejado porque la despertara tan pronto y había intentado volver a acurrucarse en el colchón. Él se había limitado a levantarla en brazos, llevarla a la ducha y abrir el grifo. Del agua fría. Le había dado exactamente treinta minutos para arreglarse y luego la había metido en el coche.

—Podrías haberle dado lecciones a la Gestapo —comentó Rosalie mientras Emmett aparcaba detrás del coche de Alice—.Todavía tengo el pelo mojado.

—No tenía una hora que perder hasta que te secaras la melena.

—Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de maquillarme un poco.

—No te hace falta.

—Supongo que eso es lo que tú llamas un cumplido.

—No, sólo es un hecho.

Rosalie se volvió hacia él. Estaba muy guapa, desaliñada y sexy con aquel vestido sin tirantes.

—Tú, en cambio, estás impecable.

—Yo no me he pasado veinte minutos en la ducha —Emmett recordó que ella había cantado mientras se duchaba. Increíblemente mal. Pensar en ello le hizo sonreír—. Anda, vete. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Ella hizo un mohín y agarró su bolso.

—Bueno, gracias por traerme, teniente —se echó a reír cuando él la empujó contra el asiento y le dio el largo y apasionado beso que estaba esperando—. Eso casi compensa la mísera taza de café que me has dado esta mañana —tomó el labio inferior de Emmett entre los dientes y sus ojos brillaron—. Quiero verte esta noche.

—Me pasaré por aquí. Si puedo.

—Aquí estaré —Rosalie abrió la puerta y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro—. Si puedo.

Emmett observó cómo se contoneaba mientras caminaba hacia la casa y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, él cerró los ojos. Cielo santo, pensó, estaba enamorado de Rosalie. Y lo suyo era totalmente imposible.

Dentro de la casa, Rosalie recorrió casi bailando el pasillo. Estaba enamorada. Y era maravilloso. Era nuevo, fresco, inusitado. Era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Su rostro brillaba cuando entró en la cocina y encontró a Bella y a Edward sentados a la mesa, tomando un café.

—Buenos días, tropa —canturreó mientras se acercaba la cafetera.

—Buenos días —Edward se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír—. Me gusta tu pijama.

Riendo, ella llevó su taza a la mesa, se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—Te adoro. Bella, adoro a este hombre. Será mejor que lo ates en el cuarto pronto, no vaya a ser que se me ocurran malos pensamientos.

Bella sonrió soñadoramente mirando su café y luego alzó los ojos húmedos y brillantes,

—Nos casamos dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie agitó su taza y el café estuvo a punto le derramarse—. ¿Qué? —repitió, y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Edward no quiere esperar.

—¿Para qué iba a esperar? —Edward tomó la mano de Bella sobre la mesa—. Te quiero.

—¡Casarse! —Rosalie miró sus manos unidas. Una pareja perfecta, pensó, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—.Es maravilloso. Es increíblemente maravilloso —posando una mano sobre las de ellos, miró a los ojos a Edward. Y vio exactamente lo que quería ver—. Serás bueno con ella —no era una pregunta, era una constatación. Tras apretar rápidamente su mano, se recostó de nuevo en la silla—. Bueno, una boda que preparar y sólo dos semanas para hacerlo. Vamos a volvernos todos locos.

—Sólo va a ser una pequeña ceremonia —comenzó a decir Bella—. Aquí, en casa.

—Voy a decir una sola palabra —dijo Edward con voz suplicante—. Fuguémonos.

—No —Bella sacudió la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y tomó su taza—. No voy a empezar nuestra vida en común ofendiendo a tu familia.

—Mi familia no es humana. No puedes insultar a unos seres inhumanos. Muffy traerá a las bestias con ella.

—No llames bestias a tus sobrinos.

—Espera un momento —Rosalie levantó una mano y frunció el ceño—. ¿Muffy? ¿Muffy Cullen Westlake? ¿Es tu hermana?

—Me temo que sí.

Rosalie consiguió reprimir a duras penas una carcajada.

—Entonces, Doro Cullen Lawrence es tu otra hermana —alzó los ojos, imaginándose a aquellas dos irritantes y vanidosas señoronas de Washington—. Bella, huye, por tu vida. Vete a Las Vegas. Edward y tú podéis casaros delante de un juez disfrazado de Elvis y pasar una vida tranquila y deliciosa en el desierto. Cambiense de nombre. No vuelvan nunca.

—¿Lo ves? —complacido, Edward dio una palmada sobre la mesa—.Ya te lo decía yo.

—Dejenlo ya los dos —Bella logró contener la risa, pero le tembló la voz—. Celebraremos una ceremonia sencilla y austera... con la familia de Edward —sonrió a Rosalie—.Y la mía.

—Sigue intentándolo tú —Edward se levantó—.Yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de irme a la oficina.

Rosalie volvió a levantar su taza.

—No conozco mucho a su familia —le dijo a Bella—. He logrado ahorrarme ese pequeño placer, pero puedo decirte que, por lo que he oído, te llevas lo mejor de esa casa.

—Quiero tanto a Edward, Rose... Sé que es un poco pronto, pero...

— ¿Y qué tiene el tiempo que ver con esto? —Comprendiendo que las dos estaban a punto de echarse a llorar, Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante—. Hay que debatir los aspectos vitales, esenciales, de esta situación, Bella —respiró hondo—. ¿Cuándo salimos de compras?

Alice entró con paso vacilante y las miró con el ceño fruncido al oír sus risas.

—Odio a la gente que está de buen humor por las mañanas –se sirvió café, intentó inhalar su olor y luego se volvió y observar a Rosalie —.Vaya, vaya —dijo secamente—. Al parecer, el poli y tú se entendieron bastante bien anoche.

—Tan bien que ahora sé que es algo más que una placa y una actitud desafiante —Irritada, Rosalie apartó su taza—. ¿Qué tienes contra él?

—Aparte del hecho de que es frío y arrogante, condescendiente y antipático, nada en absoluto. Jasper dice lo llaman _La Máquina_. Qué maravilla.

—Siempre me ha parecido curioso —dijo Rosalie fríamente— que la gente se atreva a juzgar a los demás sólo por su apariencia. Todos los rasgos que acabas de enumerar describen a un hombre al que no conoces.

—Alice, bébete el café —Bella se levantó para sacar la leche—.Ya sabes que no hay quien te aguante hasta que te tomas un litro.

Alice movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y apoyó un puño sobre la cadera, cubierta con una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones cortos igual de viejos.

—El hecho de que te hayas acostado con él no significa que lo conozcas. Tú sueles ser mucho más precavida, Rose. Puede que dejes que la gente crea que te acuestas con un tío cada noche, pero nosotras sabemos que no es así. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando en mí —replicó ella—. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Es el primer hombre que me ha conmovido de verdad. Y no voy a permitir que conviertas algo hermoso en algo barato y vulgar.

Nadie habló durante un instante. Bella permanecía de pie junto a la mesa, con la jarra de la leche en la mano. Alice se apartó lentamente de la encimera y dejó escapar un silbido.

—Te estás enamorando de él —asombrada, se pasó una mano por el pelo—.Te estás enamorando de verdad.

—Ya me he enamorado. ¿Y qué?

—Lo siento —Alice intentó hacerse a la idea. No era necesario que a ella le cayera bien Emmett, se dijo. Sólo tenía que querer a Rosalie—. Supongo que alguna virtud tendrá, si te has colado por él. ¿Estás segura de que lo llevan bien?

—No, no estoy segura —la furia se agotó, y la duda ocupó su lugar—. No sé por qué ha pasado esto, ni qué hacer al respecto. Sólo sé que así es. No fue sólo sexo —recordó cómo la había abrazado Emmett mientras lloraba. Cómo había dejado la luz encendida sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo—. Llevo esperándolo toda la vida.

—Sé lo que significa eso —Bella dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Rosalie—. Lo sé perfectamente.

—Yo también —Alice dio un paso adelante, exhalando un suspiro—. ¿Qué nos está pasando? Somos tres mujeres sensatas, y de pronto nos encontramos custodiando piedras sagradas, huyendo de asesinos y enamorándonos como tontas de hombres a los que acabamos de conocer. Es una locura.

—Es perfecto —dijo Bella suavemente—, Tú sabes que es perfecto.

—Sí —Alice puso su mano sobre las de ellas—. Supongo que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>hello ke tal stams? espero les haya gustadoo<strong>

**recuerden dejarme reviews**

**byee**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola hola ke tal stan? espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

A Rosalie no le resultó fácil volver a entrar en su casa. Pero esa vez no iba sola. Alice y Jasper la flanqueaban como sujeta libros.

—Madre mía —Alice dejó escapar un silbido mientras observaba los desperfectos del cuarto de estar—.Y yo que creía que en mi casa se lo habían pasado en grande. Aunque, claro, tú tienes más cacharritos con los que jugar —su mirada se fijó entonces en la barandilla rota. Y en la silueta del suelo—. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto ahora?

—La policía ya ha acabado aquí. En algún momento tendré que ponerme manos a la obra.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Por el dormitorio —Rosalie logró sonreír—. Los de mi tintorería se van a hacer de oro.

—Veré qué puedo hacer con la barandilla —dijo Jasper—. La sujetaré como pueda hasta que te pongan otra nueva.

—Te lo agradecería.

—Ve arriba —sugirió Alice—.Yo traeré un cepillo. Y un buldozer —esperó a que Rosalie estuviera arriba para volverse hacia Jasper. Yo me encargo de la parte de abajo. A ver Si puedo quitar... esto —su mirada se posó en la silueta—. Prefiero que no lo haga ella.

Jasper se inclinó para besarle la frente.

—Eres una tía con agallas, Alice.

—Sí, ésa soy yo —ella respiró hondo—. Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar el equipo de música o la tele debajo de este montón de cosas. Me vendría bien distraerme un poco.

.

.

Tardaron casi toda la tarde en despejar la casa lo suficiente como para que Rosalie se diera por satisfecha y llamara al servicio de limpieza. Quería que limpiaran a fondo todas las habitaciones antes de volver a vivir otra vez allí.

Y eso pensaba hacer. Vivir, estar en casa, afrontar los fantasmas que quedaran allí. Para probarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo, se despidió de Alice y Jasper y se fue a comprar cosas nuevas para la casa. Luego, sintiéndose cansada e inquieta, se pasó por Salvini. Necesitaba ver a Bella. Y también las Estrellas.

Encontró a Bella en el piso arriba, en su despacho, hablando por teléfono. Su amiga sonrió y le indicó que pasara.

—Sí, doctor Lindstrum, ahora mismo le envío por fax el informe. Le llevaré personalmente el original antes de las cinco. Mañana acabaré las últimas pruebas que pidió —Bella escuchó un momento, pasando un dedo por el elefante de estatuita que había sobre su mesa—. No, estoy bien. Le agradezco su interés y su comprensión. Las Estrellas son lo principal. Tendré listas copias completas de todos los informes para la compañía de seguros el viernes a última hora de la mañana. Sí, gracias. Adiós.

—Parece que estás avanzando muy deprisa —comentó Rosalie.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, casi no se ha perdido tiempo. Y todos nos sentiremos más tranquilos cuando las piedras estén en el museo.

—Quiero verlas otra vez, Bella —dejó escapar una risita—. Es una tontería, pero de veras necesito verlas. Anoche tuve un sueño... Una pesadilla, en realidad.

—¿Qué clase de sueño?

Rosalie se sentó en el borde de la mesa y se lo contó. A pesar de que su voz era firme, sus dedos tamborileaban con nerviosismo.

—Yo también tuve sueños —murmuró Bella—. Todavía los tengo. Y Alice también.

Rosalie se removió, inquieta.

—¿Parecidos al mío?

—Lo bastante como para que no sea una simple coincidencia —Bella se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rosalie—.Vamos a echarles un vistazo.

—No estarás violando ninguna ley, ¿no?

Bella le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras bajaban por la escalera.

—Creo que, después de todo lo que he hecho, esto es una infracción menor —un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando descendieron el último tramo de escaleras, bajo el cual se había escondido de un asesino.

—¿Estás bien? —Rosalie le rodeó instintivamente los hombros con el brazo—. Odio pensar en lo que pasó y saber que estás aquí trabajando, recordándolo...

—Lo estoy superando. Rose, hice incinerar a mis hermanastros. Bueno, en realidad, fue Edward quien se encargó de todo. No me ha dejado hacer nada.

—Ha hecho bien. Tú no les debías nada, Bella. Nunca lo debiste. Nosotros somos tu familia. Siempre lo seremos

—Lo sé.

Bella entró en la habitación abovedada y se acercó a las puertas de acero blindado. El sistema de seguridad era complejo, y, a pesar de que tenía práctica, Bella tardó tres minutos en desactivarlo.

—Quizá deba instalar una de éstas en mi casa —dijo Rosalie con despreocupación—. Ese cerdo reventó la caja fuerte de la biblioteca como si fuera de juguete. Debió de vender las joyas enseguida. Odio haber perdido las que tú me hiciste.

—Te haré más. De hecho... —Bella recogió una cajita de terciopelo cuadrada—..., ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora mismo?

Intrigada, Rosalie abrió la caja y vio que contenía unos pendientes de oro macizo. El oro, en forma de media luna, estaba adornado con piedras preciosas en profundos tonos de esmeralda, rubí y zafiro.

—Bella, son preciosos...

—Los acabé justo antes de... Bueno, antes. En cuanto los hice, supe que eran para ti.

—Pero no es mi cumpleaños.

—Pensé que estabas muerta —la voz de Bella se quebró un instante, pero se hizo más firme cuando Rosalie alzó la mirada—. Pensé que no volvería a verte. Así que vamos a considerar esto una celebración del resto de nuestras vidas.

Rosalie se quitó los sencillos pendientes de diamantes que llevaba puestos y empezó a ponerse los que le había regalado Bella.

—Cuando no los lleve puestos, los guardaré con las joyas de mi madre. Las cosas que más me importan.

—Te quedan perfectos. Estaba segura —Bella se dio la vuelta y tomó una pesada caja acolchada de un estante. Sosteniéndola delante de Rosalie, la abrió.

Rosalie dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

—Estaba convencida de que una había desaparecido. Pensaba que la encontraría en mi jardín, en la tierra, entre las flores. Parecía tan real, Bella... —tomó una de las piedras. La suya—. La notaba en mi mano, como ahora. Latía como un corazón —se echó a reír un poco, pero su risa sonó hueca—. Mi corazón. Eso parecía. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Era como si sujetara mi propio corazón en la mano.

—Hay una conexión —un poco pálida, Bella sacó otra piedra de la caja—. No lo entiendo, pero lo sé. Ésta es la Estrella que tenía yo. Si Alice estuviera aquí, habría elegido la suya.

—Nunca pensé que acabaría creyendo en esta clase de cosas —Rosalie giró la piedra en su mano—. Estaba equivocada. Es muy fácil creer en esto. Estar segura de ello. ¿Las estamos protegiendo, Bella, o son ellas las que nos protegen a nosotras?

—A mí me gusta pensar que las dos cosas. Ellas me trajeron a Edward —dejó suavemente el diamante en la caja y acarició con la punta del dedo la segunda Estrella—. A Alice le trajeron a Jasper —su rostro se suavizó—. Hace un rato les abrí la tienda —le dijo a Rosalie—. Jasper la trajo a rastras para comprarle un anillo.

—¿Un anillo? —Rosalie se llevó una mano al corazón—. ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

—Un anillo de compromiso. Ella no paró de protestar, diciéndole que era un capullo y que no le hacía falta un anillo. Pero él no le hizo caso y eligió una preciosa turmalina verde, de talla cuadrada, con haces de diamantes.

Lo diseñé hace unos meses, pensando que sería un anillo de compromiso maravilloso y muy poco convencional para la mujer adecuada. Y Jasper sabía que Alice era la mujer adecuada.

—Jasper es perfecto para ella —Rosalie se enjugó una lágrima y sonrió—. Lo supe en cuanto los vi juntos.

—Ojalá los hubieras visto hoy. Allí estaba ella, gruñendo y girando los ojos, insistiendo en que todo este lío era una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo. Luego él le puso el anillo en el dedo. Y ella puso esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya sabes cuál.

—Sí —Rosalie se la imaginaba perfectamente—. Estoy tan contenta por ella y por ti... Es como si todo ese amor hubiera estado ahí, esperando, y las piedras... —volvió a mirarlas—. Ellas le abrieron la puerta.

—¿Y tú, Rose? ¿También han abierto la puerta para ti?

—Yo no sé si estoy preparada para eso —de pronto notó un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Dejó la piedra en su sitio—. Emmett no lo está, desde luego. No creo que él crea en la magia, sea cual sea. Y en cuanto al amor... Aunque esa puerta esté abierta de par en par y la ocasión esté ahí, no es un hombre que se enamore fácilmente.

—Fácilmente o no... —Bella cerró la tapa y devolvió la caja a su sitio—, cuando te llega el momento de enamorarte, te enamoras. Emmett es tuyo, Rosalie. Lo vi en sus ojos esta mañana.

—Bueno —Rosalie intentó refrenar su nerviosismo—, creo que puedo esperar un tiempo, hasta que él se dé cuenta y lo asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola spero les haya gustado el capitulo jejeje y espero reviews y muuuchos<strong>

**byee**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola hola ke tal stams? espero ke biien jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 28**

Había flores esperando a Rosalie cuando regresó a casa de Edward. Un hermoso jarrón de cristal lleno de rosas blancas de tallo largo. Su corazón se hinchó absurdamente cuando, arrancando la tarjeta, rasgó el sobre. Y luego se desinfló.

Las flores no eran de Emmett. Naturalmente, había sido una estupidez pensar que él podía caer en un gesto tan romántico y estrafalario. La nota decía simplemente:

_Hasta que volvamos a vernos,_

_Aro._

El embajador de los ojos extrañamente inquietantes, pensó Rosalie, y se inclinó para oler los tiernos capullos apenas abiertos. Había sido muy amable, se dijo. Un tanto excesivo, pues en el jarrón podía haber fácilmente tres docenas de rosas, pero encantador.

De pronto le molestó darse cuenta de que, si hubieran sido de Emmett, habría babeado sobre ellas como una colegiala atolondrada. Seguramente habría metido una entre las páginas de un libro y hasta habría derramado unas lagrimitas. Se reprendió por ser tan tonta. Si aquellos desconcertantes altibajos eran los efectos colaterales del amor, pensó, podría haber esperado un poquito más para experimentar semejante sensación.

Iba a tirar la tarjeta sobre la mesa cuando sonó el teléfono. Vaciló, pues tanto el coche de Jasper como el de Edward estaban en la rampa, pero cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez, lo descolgó.

—Residencia Cullen.

—¿Podría hablar con Rosalie Hale? —el tono crispado de una secretaria eficiente resonó en su oído—. De parte del embajador Vulturi.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Un momento, por favor, señorita Hale.

Con los labios fruncidos, Rosalie golpeó, pensativa, el borde de la tarjeta contra la palma de su mano. Aro no había tardado en localizarla. ¿Y qué demonios iba a decirle?

—Rosalie —la voz del embajador fluyó a través del teléfono—. Qué maravilla hablar de nuevo contigo.

—Aro —ella se echó el pelo tras los hombros y apoyó la cadera en la mesa—. Qué extravagancia. Acabo de entrar y me he encontrado con tus rosas —tocó una y la olfateó de nuevo—. Son preciosas.

—Un simple detalle. Lamenté mucho que no tuviéramos oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos anoche. Te fuiste tan temprano...

Ella pensó en la alocada carrera hasta la casa de Emmett y en su encuentro sexual, aún más alocado y salvaje.

—Tenía... un compromiso anterior.

—Tal vez podamos compensarlo mañana por la noche. Tengo un palco en el teatro. _Tosca_. Es tina tragedia tan hermosa... Nada me gustaría más que compartirla contigo, y luego, tal vez, ir a cenar.

—Suena fantástico —ella giró los ojos hacia las flores. Oh, cielos, pensó. Aquello no saldría bien—. Lo siento muchísimo, Aro, pero no estoy libre —dejó a un lado la tarjeta sin sentir remordimientos—. La verdad es que tengo una relación con otra persona, y además bastante seria—«al menos para mí», pensó. Luego miró a través de los paneles de cristal de la puerta de la calle y su rostro se iluminó de sorpresa y placer cuando vio a Emmett aparcando el coche.

—Entiendo —ella estaba demasiado distraída intentando calmar su pulso acelerado como para advertir que la voz de Vulturi había adquirido un tono gélido—.Tu acompañante de anoche.

—Sí. Me siento terriblemente halagada, Aro, y si estuviera menos comprometida, no dudaría en aceptar tu invitación. Espero que me perdones y que lo entiendas —intentando no ponerse a dar saltos de alegría, Rosalie le indicó a Emmett con el dedo que pasara cuando él se acercó a la puerta.

—Desde luego. Si las circunstancias cambiaran, espero que reconsideres tu decisión.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro —con una sonrisa seductora, Rosalie recorrió con los dedos el pecho de Emmett—.Y gracias otra vez por las flores, Aro. Son divinas.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo, y, tras colgar el teléfono, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza.

Humillado, pensó, apretando los dientes y haciéndolos rechinar. Rechazado por culpa de un amasijo de músculos y una placa.

Ella se las pagaría, se dijo, tomando la fotografía de Rosalie de su archivo y golpeándola con el dedo de una pecable uña. Se las pagaría con creces. Y pronto.

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó, Rosalie se olvidó por completo del embajador y alzó la cara hacia la de Emmett.

—Hola, guapo.

Él no la besó. En lugar de hacerlo, miró las flores y la tarjeta que ella había tirado descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Otra conquista?

—Eso parece —Rosalie advirtió su tono frío y distante y no supo si sentirse halagada o molesta. Optó por un enfoque completamente distinto y empezó a ronronear—. El embajador quería que pasáramos una velada en la ópera y después... lo que surgiera.

El brote de celos que sentía enfureció a Emmett. Era una experiencia nueva y detestable. Le hacía sentirse importante, le daba ganas de arrastrar a Rosalie hasta su coche por el pelo, llevársela y encerrarla donde sólo él pudiera mirarla, tocarla y saborearla. Pero, sobre todo, sentía miedo por ella. Un miedo que le traspasaba hasta la médula.

—Parece que el embajador no pierde el tiempo. Ni tú tampoco.

No, se dijo ella. La ira iba a hacer acto de presencia. No había modo de detenerla. Se apartó de la mesa sonriendo con gélido desafío.

—Yo hago lo que se me antoja. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Sí —él metió las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas apartadas de ella—.Ya debería saberlo. Y lo sé.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y dirigió hacia él aquellos ojos azules como rayos láser.

—¿Qué soy ahora, teniente? ¿La puta o la diosa? ¿La princesa de marfil encima de su pedestal o la farsante? He sido todas esas cosas... sólo depende del hombre y de cómo prefiera mirarme.

—Yo te estoy mirando —dijo él con calma—.Y no sé lo que veo.

—Pues avísame cuando te decidas —empezó a rodear a Emmett, pero se detuvo en seco cuando él la agarró del brazo—. No te pases —echó la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que su pelo voló un instante y luego se aposentó sobre sus hombros.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo, Rosalie.

Ella respiró hondo y le apartó la mano.

—Por si te interesa, le he pedido disculpas al embajador y le he dicho que tenía una relación con otra persona —le lanzó una sonrisa fría y se volvió hacia las escaleras—. Pero eso, al parecer, ha sido un error.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo<strong>

**y espero muuchos reviiews ehh hehehe**

**byee**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola hola jeje ke tal van? espero ke biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 29**

—¿Qué soy ahora, teniente? ¿La puta o la diosa? ¿La princesa de marfil encima de su pedestal o la farsante? He sido todas esas cosas... sólo depende del hombre y de cómo prefiera mirarme.

—Yo te estoy mirando —dijo él con calma—.Y no sé lo que veo.

—Pues avísame cuando te decidas —empezó a rodear a Emmett, pero se detuvo en seco cuando él la agarró del brazo—. No te pases —echó la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que su pelo voló un instante y luego se aposentó sobre sus hombros.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo, Rosalie.

Ella respiró hondo y le apartó la mano.

—Por si te interesa, le he pedido disculpas al embajador y le he dicho que tenía una relación con otra persona —le lanzó una sonrisa fría y se volvió hacia las escaleras—. Pero eso, al parecer, ha sido un error.

Emmett se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sopesando la idea de subir las escaleras de una casa que no era la suya y zanjar aquella discusión... de un modo u otro. Desconcertado, se pinzó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar y procuró sacudirse el molesto dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de incordiarlo.

Había pasado un día agotador. Diez horas después de empezar su jornada laboral, había acabado mirando fijamente el grupo de fotografías de su tablón. Fotos de los muertos que seguían esperando que solucionara el caso. Estaba, además, molesto consigo mismo por haber empezado a recopilar datos sobre Aro Vulturi. Ignoraba si lo hacía dejándose llevar por su instinto policial, o por simples celos. O quizá fuera por los sueños. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a un conflicto como aquél.

Sin embargo, una cosa estaba clara: había metido la pata con Rosalie. Seguía parado junto a la mesa del recibidor, mirando ceñudo la escalera y sopesando sus posibilidades, cuando Edward entró por la puerta de atrás de la casa.

—McCarthy —desconcertado al ver al teniente de homicidios parado en el recibidor de su casa, Edward se detuvo y se rascó la barbilla—. Eh, no sabía que estaba aquí.

—Lo siento. Rosalie me dejó pasar.

—Ah —al cabo de un instante, Edward localizó la fuente de calor que todavía vibraba en el aire—. Oh —exclamó de nuevo, y procuró contener una sonrisa—. Bien. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No. Ya me marchaba.

—¿Han discutido?

Emmett giró la cabeza y miró con perplejidad los ojos divertidos de Edward.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Sólo era una suposición. ¿Qué ha hecho para cabrearla? —aunque Emmett no contestó, Edward notó que su mirada se deslizaba un instante hacia las rosas—. Ah, ya. Supongo que no las ha mandado usted, ¿eh? Si un tipo le mandara a Bella tres docenas de rosas, seguramente yo se las haría tragar una a una.

El destello de agradecimiento que brilló fugazmente en los ojos de Emmett hizo que Edward decidiera revisar su opinión acerca del teniente. Quizá Emmett McCarthy pudiera caerle bien, después de todo.

—¿Quiere una cerveza?

La invitación, por espontánea y amistosa, desconcertó a Emmett.

—Yo... No, ya me iba.

—Venga fuera. Jasper y yo ya nos hemos tomado un par. Vamos a encender la barbacoa para enseñarles a las chicas cómo cocinan los hombres de verdad —la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia—. Además, si engrasa los ejes con un par de cervezas, le será más fácil arrastrarse. Porque acabará arrastrándose de todos modos, así que le conviene ir preparándose.

Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Qué demonios, ¿por qué no?

.

.

Rosalie se quedó tercamente en su habitación una hora entera. Oía las risas, la música y el inocente golpeteo de las bolas mientras los otros jugaban alegremente una partida de croquet. Sabía que el coche de Emmett seguía en la rampa, y se había prometido no bajar hasta que él se hubiera ido. Pero empezaba a sentirse sola, y hambrienta.

Como ya se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una fina camiseta de algodón, se detuvo sólo un instante ante el espejo para retocarse el carmín y ponerse una pizca de perfume. Sólo para hacerle sufrir, se dijo, y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras y salió al patio.

En la barbacoa humeaban los filetes. Edward empuñaba un enorme tenedor de trinchar. Bella y Jasper estaban discutiendo sobre la partida de croquet, y Alice refunfuñaba sentada a la mesa de picnic, comiendo patatas fritas.

—Jasper me ha echado de la partida —se quejó, y le hizo señas a Rosalie con la cerveza—. Sigo diciendo que ha hecho trampas.

—Cada vez que pierdes —dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba una patata—, es que alguien ha hecho trampas —deslizó la mirada hacia Emmett.

Notó que se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta. Todavía llevaba puesta la sobaquera. Rosalie supuso que era porque no le parecía adecuado colgar la pistola de la rama de un árbol. Él también tenía una cerveza en la mano y observaba la partida con aparente interés.

—¿Todavía estás aquí?

—Sí —Emmett se había tomado ya dos cervezas, pero no le parecía que arrastrarse fuera a resultarle más fácil, a pesar del lubricante—. Me han invitado a cenar.

—Qué amables —Rosalie localizó una jarra que parecía contener el cóctel margarita especial de Alice y se sirvió una copa. Su sabor era agrio, frío y delicioso. Haciendo caso omiso de Emmett, se acercó lentamente a la barbacoa para cotillear un poco.

—Sé lo que hago —dijo Edward, y se movió para defender su territorio mientras Emmett se unía a ellos—. He marinado yo mismo estos kebabs de verduras. Apartence y dejen que un hombre se encargue de esto.

—Sólo iba a preguntarte si preferías que se te carbonizaran los champiñones.

Edward le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Quítamela de encima, Emmett. Un artista no puede trabajar con los críticos pegados como lapas, espiando sus champiñones.

—Ven, vamos allí —Emmett la tomó del codo, pero ella se apartó de un tirón. Él la agarró con fuerza y la condujo hacia la rosaleda.

—No quiero hablar contigo —dijo Rosalie, enojada.

—No hace falta que hables. Ya que hablaré yo —pero le costó un minuto decidirse. A un hombre que tenía por costumbre no cometer errores, no le resultaba fácil disculparse—. Lo siento. Me he pasado —ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a esperar—. ¿Quieres más? —Emmett asintió con la cabeza, pero no se molestó en suspirar—. Estaba celoso, una reacción rara en mí, y reaccioné mal. Te pido disculpas.

Rosalie movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es la peor disculpa que he oído en toda mi vida. No por las palabras, Emmett, sino por cómo las dices. Pero está bien, acepto tus disculpas con el mismo espíritu con que tú me las ofreces.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó él, irritado, alzando la voz y agarrándola de los brazos—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Eso —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Justamente eso. Un poco de emoción, un poco de pasión. Puedes agarrar tu disculpa de cartón y piedra y tragártela, igual que esa fría v desapasionada charla que me has echado por las flores. Ese gélido control no me gusta. Si sientes algo, sea lo que sea, házmelo saber.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento, asombrada, cuando Emmett la apretó contra sí y se apoderó de su boca con ansia. Intentó desasirse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Luego quedó inerte en sus brazos. Cuando él se apartó, estaba estremecida.

— ¿Has tenido suficiente? —la hizo ponerse de puntillas, clavándole los dedos en los brazos, Su mirada no era ya desapasionada, ni fría, sino turbulenta. Humana—. ¿Suficiente emoción, suficiente pasión? A mí no me gusta perder el control. En el trabajo, no te puedes permitir perder el control.

Ella respiraba con dificultad. Y su corazón parecía volar.

—Esto no es el trabajo Emmett.

—No, pero se supone que tenía que serlo —hizo un esfuerzo y la soltó—. Eso era lo que debías ser, supuestamente. Pero no logro dejar de pensar en ti. Maldita sea, Rosalie. No puedo.

Ella apoyó una mano en su mejilla y sintió que un músculo vibraba en su mandíbula.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. Puede que, ahora, la única diferencia sea que yo quiero que sea así.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?, se preguntó él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

—Me encantaría —ella sonrió y le acarició el pelo—. Pero creo que será mejor que nos quedemos a cenar. Si no, le partiremos el corazón a Edward.

—Después de cenar, entonces —Emmett descubrió que no le resultaba en absoluto difícil llevarse sus manos a los labios, besarlas largamente, y mirarla a los ojos—. Lo siento, Pero Rose...

— ¿Sí?

—Si Vulturi vuelve a llamarte o te manda flores...

Los labios de ella se curvaron.

— ¿Sí?

—Tendré que matarlo.

Ella dejó escapar una alegre risa y le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Ahora empezamos a entendernos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww jeje ke lindos noo? jeje spero sus apreciados reviews jeee y espero sean muuchoss<strong>

**byee**


	30. Chapter 30

**hello hello ke tal vamoss...**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 30**

—Ha sido bonito —Rosalie exhaló un suspiro satisfecho, se hundió en el asiento del coche de Emmett y miró la luna, que brillaba en el cielo—. Me gusta verlos a los cuatro juntos. Pero también me resulta raro. Es como si cerrara los ojos y de pronto todo el mundo hubiera dado un paso de gigante hacia delante.

—Luz roja, luz verde.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y lo miró con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué?

—El juego. Ya sabes, ese juego de niños en el que el que se la liga tiene que decir «luz verde» y volverse de espaldas. — Todo el mundo avanza y entonces el que se la liga dice «luz roja» y se da la vuelta. Si ve a alguien moverse, los demás tienen que volver a empezar desde el principio —ella dejó escapar una risa sofocada, y Emmett la miró—. ¿Nunca jugabas a eso de pequeña?

—No. Tenía un profesor particular, recibía lecciones de protocolo y me obligaban a dar largos y pausado paseos para hacer ejercicio. A veces echaba a correr —dijo suavemente, recordando—. Corría con todas mis fuerzas hasta que parecía que iba a salírseme el corazón del pecho. Pero supongo que siempre tenía que volver al principio —irritada consigo misma, sacudió los hombros—. Madre mía, suena patético, ¿verdad? Pues no lo era, en realidad. Era simplemente todo muy organizado —se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le sonrió—. ¿A qué más jugabas tú de pequeño?

—A lo normal — ¿acaso no sabía ella lo doloroso que era sentir aquella melancolía en su voz y ver después cómo se encogía de hombros con desenfado, como si quisiera restarle importancia? —. ¿No tenías amigas?

—Claro —ella apartó la mirada—. Bueno, no. En fin, da igual. Ahora las tengo. Las mejores.

—¿Te has fijado en que cualquiera de ustedes tres puede empezar una frase y que otra puede acabarla?

—Nosotras no hacemos eso.

—Sí que lo hacen. Esta noche lo han hecho una docena de veces por lo menos. Ni siquiera os dais cuenta. Y tienen una especie de código en clave —continuó él—. Pequeñas muecas y gestos. La media sonrisa o la forma en que gira los ojos Alice, el modo en que Bella baja los párpados o se enreda el pelo en el dedo. Y tú alzas la ceja izquierda sólo un poco, o te muerdes la lengua. Cuando haces eso, les estás diciendo a las otras que se trata de una broma entre ustede.

Ella dejó escapar un zumbido gutural, no sabiendo si le gustaba que la descifraran tan fácilmente.

—Vaya, qué observador.

—Es mi trabajo —Emmett aparcó en la rampa de su casa y se volvió hacia ella—. No debería molestarte.

—Aún no sé si me molesta o no. ¿Te hiciste policía porque eres observador, o eres observador porque eres policía?

—Es difícil saberlo. En realidad, nunca he sido otra cosa.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando eras muy joven?

—La policía ha sido siempre mi vida. Mi abuelo era policía. Y mi padre también. Y el hermano de mi padre. Mi casa estaba llena de policías.

—Entonces, ¿era lo que se esperaba de ti?

—No, pero todos lo comprendían —puntualizó él—. Si hubiera querido ser fontanero o mecánico, les habría parecido bien. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque existe el bien y el mal.

—¿Así de simple?

—Debería serlo —Emmett miró el anillo de su dedo—. Mi padre era un buen poli. Honrado. Justo. Firme. No se puede pedir nada más.

Ella puso una mano sobre la suya.

—¿Murió?

—Sí, en acto de servicio. Hace mucho tiempo —el dolor se había disipado también hacía mucho tiempo, dejando sitio al orgullo—. Era un buen policía, un buen padre, un buen hombre. Siempre decía que había que elegir entre hacer el bien y hacer el mal. Que todo tenía un precio. Pero que por el bien puedes pagar precio y seguir mirándote al espejo cada mañana.

Rosalie se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

—Era bueno contigo.

—Sí, siempre. Mi madre era la típica mujer de un policía, firme como una roca. Ahora es la madre de un policía y sigue siendo igual de fuerte. Siempre está cuando la necesito. Cuando conseguí la insignia dorada, para ella significó tanto como para mí.

Rosalie notó que aquel vínculo era muy fuerte. Profundo, sincero e incuestionable.

—Pero se preocupa por ti.

—Un poco. Pero lo acepta. No le queda más remedio —añadió él con el fantasma de una sonrisa—. Tengo un hermano y una hermana más pequeños. Los tres somos policías.

—Lo llevan en la sangre —murmuró ella—. ¿Están muy unidos?

—Somos familia —dijo él con sencillez, y entonces pensó en la familia de Rosalie y recordó que aquellas cosas no eran tan simples—. Sí, estamos muy unidos.

Él era el mayor, pensó Rosalie. Seguramente se había tomado muy a pecho el relevo generacional y, al morir su padre, sus responsabilidades como hombre de la casa. No era de extrañar, pues, que la autoridad, la responsabilidad y el deber parecieran su segunda piel. Pensó en el arma que llevaba y tocó con la punta de un dedo la cinta de cuero de la sobaquera.

—¿Alguna vez has...? —Alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos—. ¿Has tenido que hacerlo alguna vez?

—Sí. Pero aun así sigo pudiendo mirarme al espejo cada mañana.

Ella aceptó su respuesta sin vacilar. El siguiente tema de conversación, sin embargo, le resultó más espinoso.

—Tienes una cicatriz, justo aquí —tocó con el dedo el lugar de la cicatriz, justo debajo del hombro derecho de Emmett—. ¿Te dispararon?

—Hace cinco años. Cosas que pasan —no tenía sentido contarle los detalles. Las cosas salieron mal, hubo gritos y una sacudida eléctrica de terror. El impacto de la bala y un dolor radiante, arrollador—. La mayor parte del trabajo policial es pura rutina: papeleo, aburrimiento, repetición.

—Pero no todo.

—No, no todo —quería verla sonreír otra vez, quería prolongar lo que había resultado ser un dulce e íntimo interludio en la penumbra del coche. Sólo conversar, sin el chisporroteo del sexo—. Tú tienes un tatuaje en ese trasero tan bonito.

Ella se echó a reír, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Creía que no lo habías notado.

—Sí, lo he notado. ¿Por qué llevas un caballo alado tatuado en el trasero, Rose?

—Fue un capricho, una de esas chiquilladas a las que arrastré a Alice y a Bella.

—¿Ellas también llevan caballos alados en...?

—No, y lo que cada una lleva es un secreto. Yo quería un caballo alado porque representaba la libertad. A un caballo alado no se le puede atrapar, a menos que él se deje —tocó la cara de Emmett y de pronto cambió de humor—.Yo nunca he querido que me atraparan. Hasta ahora.

El casi la creía. Bajando la cabeza, la besó suavemente en los labios. Un beso apacible, sin urgencia. El lento encuentro de las lenguas, el indolente cambio de ángulos y honduras. Sorbos suaves. Leves mordiscos. El cuerpo de Rosalie se movía con fluidez, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Emmett y se juntaron tras su nuca. Un ronroneo escapó de su garganta.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me besaban en el asiento delantero de un coche.

Él al le apartó el pelo para besarle la delicada curva entre el cuello y el hombro.

—¿Quieres que probemos el asiento de atrás?

La risa de Rosalie sonó baja y alegre.

—Desde luego que sí.

El deseo se había infiltrado en la corriente sanguínea de Emmett y hacía temblar su corazón.

—Vamos dentro.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás, jadeante, y le sonrió bajo el fulgor de la luna,

—Gallina.

Los ojos de Emmett se entornaron levemente, y la sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más amplia.

—En casa hay una cama estupenda.

Ella dejó escapar una risa suave y luego, sonriendo, le rozó los labios con la boca.

—Vamos a fingir —musitó, apretándose contra él— que estamos en una carretera oscura y desierta y que me has dicho que se te ha averiado el coche —él dijo su nombre, un sonido amplificado contra sus labios tentadores. Era sólo otro modo de desafiarla—.Yo finjo creerte porque quiero quedarme, quiero que... que me persuadas. Tú dirás que sólo quieres tocarme, y yo fingiré que también me lo creo —tomó su mano, se la puso sobre el pecho y sintió un súbito estremecimiento cuando los dedos de Emmett se crisparon—. Aunque sé que no es eso lo único que quieres. ¿Es lo único que quieres, Emmett?

Lo que él quería era deslizarse resbalando, ciegamente, dentro de ella. Sus manos se movieron bajo la camisa de Rosalie y tocaron su piel.

—No vamos a hacerlo en el asiento de atrás —le advirtió.

Ella se limitó a echarse a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>hello ke les parecio el capii? les gustoo el capii? <strong>

**Espero sus reviews jejeje y espero sean muchoss**

**byee**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola hola mis lectoras ke tal stan? jeje espero les gzte ste capii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 31**

Emmett ignoraba si se sentía orgulloso o perplejo por su propia conducta cuando finalmente abrió la puerta delantera del coche. ¿Había sido tan fogoso en su adolescencia?, se preguntaba. ¿Tan ridículamente osado? ¿O era Rosalie quien conseguía que cosas como hacer el amor como un loco frente a su propia casa fueran una aventura más?

Ella entró en la casa, se alzó el pelo sobre la nuca y se lo dejó caer en un gesto que, sencillamente, hizo que a Emmett se le parara el corazón.

—Creo que mi casa estará lista mañana, o pasado como muy tarde. Tenemos que ir juntos. Podemos bañarnos desnudos en la piscina. Fuera hace mucho calor.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Ella se giró, asombrada por la mezcla de reticencia y deseo que percibía en su voz. Emmett estaba parado junto a la puerta, como si pudiera marcharse en cualquier momento.

—Tu belleza es un arma peligrosa. Letal.

Ella intentó sonreír.

—Pues arréstame.

—No te gusta que te lo digan —Emmett dejó escapar una risa poco convincente—. No te gusta que te digan que eres preciosa.

—No he hecho nada para ganarme mi físico.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que lo decía como si la belleza fuera más bien una maldición que un don divino. Y en ese momento sintió que su comprensión de Rosalie había alcanzado un nivel distinto. Dio un paso adelante, tomó su cara entre las manos con suavidad y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, puede que tengas los ojos un poco demasiado juntos.

Sorprendida, ella se echó a reír.

—Qué va.

—Y tu boca, creo que tal vez está un pelín torcida. Déjame ver —la midió con la suya propia, prolongando el beso mientras los labios de Rosalie se curvaban en una sonrisa—. Sí, sólo un pelín, pero, ahora que lo pienso, lo estropea todo. Y vamos a ver... —giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se detuvo a pensar—. Sí. Tu perfil izquierdo es bastante flojo. ¿No te está saliendo papada?

Ella le apartó la mano, no sabiendo si insultarlo o echarse a reír.

—Desde luego que no.

—Creo que también debería comprobarlo. No sé si quiero seguir contigo si tienes papada.

Agarró a Rosalie, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con suavidad para poder lamerle suavemente bajo la mandíbula. Ella dejó escapar una risita, un sonido juvenil e inocente, y se estremeció.

—Ya vale, idiota —profirió un chillido cuando él la alzó en brazos.

—No eres ningún peso pluma, por cierto.

Ella achicó los ojos.

—Está bien, aguafiestas, ya basta. Me voy ahora mismo.

Era una delicia ver sonreír a Emmett: aquel súbito destello de humor infantil.

—Olvidaba decirte —dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera—, que se me ha averiado el coche. La profe me tiene manía. Y sólo voy a tocarte —sólo había subido dos peldaños cuando sonó el teléfono—. Maldita sea —besó distraídamente a Rosalie en la frente—.Tengo que contestar.

—No importa. Me acuerdo de por dónde íbamos.

A pesar de que Emmett la soltó, Rosalie tuvo la sensación de que no tocaban el suelo. El amor era un mullido amortiguador. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de Emmett. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo desapasionados e ilegibles. Mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia él, Rosalei comprendió que había pasado inadvertidamente de hombre a policía.

—¿Dónde? —Su voz sonaba de nuevo fría y controlada—. ¿Está sellada la escena del crimen? —masculló una maldición, apenas un susurro—. Séllenla. Voy para allá —al colgar, sus ojos se pasearon sobre Rosalie y por fin se enfocaron—. Lo siento, Rose, tengo que irme.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Es grave?

—He de irme —se limitó a decir él—. Llamaré a un coche patrulla para que te lleve a casa de Edward.

—¿No puedo esperarte aquí?

—No sé cuánto tardaré.

—No importa —ella le ofreció la mano, a pesar de que no sabía si podía alcanzarlo—. Me gustaría esperar. Quiero esperarte.

Ninguna mujer había estado dispuesta a esperarlo. Aquella idea cruzó fugazmente la cabeza de Emmett, distrayendo su atención.

—Si te cansas de esperar, llama a comisaría. Dejaré dicho que un agente venga a buscarte si llamas.

—Está bien —pero no llamaría. Esperaría—. Emmett... —se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios— nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke tal vamos? ke les parecio<strong>

**spero reviews jejeje**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola hola mis lectores jeje les tengo una sorpresa jeje adivinen kee? un MARATHON de 4 Capitulos comenzando desde este jejjee espero les gusten :D**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 32**

Cuando se quedó a solas, Rosalie encendió el televisor y se acomodó en el sofá. Cinco minutos después, se levantó y empezó a recorrer la casa.

A Emmett no le gustaban las figuritas, pensó. Seguramente pensaba que sólo servían para acumular polvo. Nada de plantas, ni de mascotas. Los muebles del cuarto de estar eran sencillos, masculinos y de buena calidad. El sofá era cómodo, de buen tamaño y de un verde cazador muy oscuro. Ella lo habría llenado de cojines. Burdeos, azules, anaranjados... La mesa baja era un cuadrado de pesado roble, bien pulimentado y libre de polvo.

Rosalie llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente una asistente le limpiaba la casa una vez en semana. No podía imaginarse a Emmett con un trapo de limpiar el polvo en la mano.

Había una estantería con libros bajo la ventana lateral. Agachándose, Rosalie leyó los títulos. Le alegró observar que había leído muchos de ellos. Incluso había un libro de jardinería que ella también había estudiado con detenimiento.

Eso sí podía imaginárselo, se dijo. Sí, podía imaginarse a Emmett trabajando en el jardín, removiendo la tierra, plantando algo duradero.

También había cuadros en aquella habitación. Rosalie se acercó, pensando que los retratos a la acuarela agrupados en la pared eran sin duda obra del mismo artista que había pintado las escenas urbanas y los paisajes campestres del dormitorio. Buscó la firma y vio que en la esquina inferior podía leerse «Marilyn McCarthy».

¿Hermana, madre, prima?, se preguntó. Alguien a quien Emmett quería, y que lo quería a él. Desvió la mirada y observó el primer cuadro.

De pronto se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que era el padre de Emmett. Tenía que ser él. El parecido se notaba en los ojos: claros, intensos, dorados. La mandíbula cuadrada, casi labrada a cincel. La pintura había percibido fortaleza, un toque de melancolía, y sentido del honor. Un susurro de ironía alrededor de la boca y un orgullo innato en el conjunto de la cabeza. Todo ello resultaba evidente en el retrato de perfil de medio cuerpo, cuyo protagonista miraba hacia algo que sólo él podía ver.

El siguiente retrato era de una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años. El rostro era bello, pero la artista no había ocultado las leves y reveladoras arrugas de la edad, los toques plateados del cabello negro y rizado. Sus ojos almendrados miraban de frente, con ironía y paciencia. Y allí estaba la boca de Emmett, pensó Rosalie, sonriendo

Su madre, concluyó. ¿Cuánta fortaleza contenían aquellos ojos grises de mirada serena? se preguntó Rosalie. ¿Cuánta hacía falta para aguantar y aceptar que todos tus seres queridos se enfrenten al peligro diariamente? Fuera cual fuese la cantidad requerida, aquella mujer la poseía con creces.

Había otro hombre, un joven de veintitantos años, con una sonrisa altiva y unos ojos audaces, más oscuros que los de Emmett. Atractivo, sexy, con una mata de pelo negro cayéndole descuidadamente sobre la frente. Su hermano, sin duda.

El último retrato era de una joven con el pelo oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos dorados y vigilantes, y una boca esculpida y curvada en un esbozo de sonrisa. Encantadora, y con rasgos más sobrios y parecidos a los de Emmett que el otro joven. Su hermana.

Rosalie se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a conocerlos, o si sólo los vería a través de sus retratos. Emmett les presentaría a la mujer que amara, pensó, y dejó que una leve punzada de dolor la atravesara. Él querría hacerlo, sentiría la necesidad de llevar a esa mujer a casa de su madre, de ver cómo se confundía y mezclaba con su familia. Aquélla era una puerta que él tendría que abrir en ambos sentidos. No sólo porque fuera la costumbre, se dijo, sino porque para él sin duda sería importante.

Pero ¿a una amante? No, decidió. No era necesario presentarle a una amante a su familia. Emmett nunca llevaría a casa de su madre a una mujer a la que sólo le unía el sexo.

Rosalie cerró los ojos un momento. «Deja de sentir lástima de ti misma», se dijo con aspereza. «No puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas, así que aprovecha lo que tienes». Abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó los retratos una vez más. Rostros agradables, pensó. Una buena familia.

Pero ¿dónde, se preguntaba, estaba el retrato de Emmett? Tenía que haber uno. ¿Qué había visto la artista? ¿Habría pintado a Emmett con aquella fría mirada de policía, con aquella risa sorprendentemente bella, o con el rarísimo destello de una sonrisa?

Decidida a averiguarlo, dejó la televisión encendida y se fue en busca del retrato. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, descubrió que Emmett era ordenado, que tenía un teléfono y una libreta en cada habitación, que usaba el segundo dormitorio como una mezcla entre habitación de invitados y despacho, que había convertido la tercera habitación en un minigimnasio y que le gustaban los colores oscuros y los sillones cómodos. Encontró más acuarelas, pero ningún retrato de Emmett.

Recorrió la habitación de invitados, intrigada porque sólo allí Emmett se hubiera permitido ciertos caprichos. En las estanterías empotradas había una colección de figuritas, algunas labradas en madera, otras en piedra. Dragones, grifos, hechiceras, unicornios, centauros... Y un único caballo alado de alabastro con las alas desplegadas. En aquella habitación, las pinturas estaban impregnadas de magia: un paisaje brumoso en el que las torres de un castillo se alzaban, plateadas, hacia un cielo rosa pálido; un lago umbrío en el que bebía un único ciervo... Había libros sobre Arturo, sobre leyendas gaélicas, sobre los dioses del Olimpo y sobre los que habían gobernado Roma. Y allí, en una mesita de cerezo, había un globo de cristal azul y un libro sobre Mitra, el dios de la luz.

Aquella la hizo temblar, cruzar los brazos. ¿Había comprado Emmett aquel libro por el caso? ¿O llevaba más tiempo allí? Tocó suavemente el delgado volumen y se dio cuenta de que era esto último.

Un vínculo más entre ellos, se dijo, forjado antes de que se conocieran. Le resultaba tan fácil aceptarlo, incluso sentirse agradecida por ello... Pero se preguntaba si Emmett sentía lo mismo.

Bajó la escalera, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto después de aquel paseo sin guía por la casa. Sonrió al ver que las tazas de café de esa mañana, aquel leve vestigio de intimidad, seguían en la pila. Encontró una botella de vino en la nevera, se sirvió una copa y se la llevó al cuarto de estar.

Regresó junto a la estantería de los libros pensando en acurrucarse en el sofá con la tele por compañía y un buen libro para pasar el rato. Pero de pronto un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, tan súbito e intenso que le tembló la mano con la que sujetaba la copa de vino. Se halló mirando por la ventana, respirando trabajosamente mientras con la otra mano se agarraba a la estantería.

«Alguien te está mirando», susurraba machaconamente en su cabeza una vocecilla asustada que debía de ser la suya propia. «Alguien te está mirando».

Sin embargo, no veía más que oscuridad, el fulgor de la luna y una casa en la que nada se movía al otro lado de la calle.

«Para», se dijo. «Ahí fuera no hay nadie. No hay nada». Pero se irguió y cerró de golpe las cortinas. Las manos le temblaban.

Bebió un sorbo de vino y procuró reírse de sí misma. El boletín de noticias de la noche la hizo girarse lentamente. Una familia de cuatro miembros, cerca de Bethesda. Asesinada.

Ahora ya sabía dónde había ido Emmett. Y sólo podía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke tal les parecio el capi? jejej <strong>

**espero reviews**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hola jeje 2do capi de la super marathon jeje espero les guste**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 33**

Ella estaba sola. Sentado en su cámara del tesoro, Vulturi acariciaba una estatuilla de marfil de la diosa Venus. Había llegado a creer que era la efigie de Rosalie. Mientras su obsesión crecía y se desbocaba, se imaginaba a sí mismo y a Rosalie juntos, inmortales a través del tiempo. Ella sería su posesión más preciada. Su diosa. Y las tres Estrellas culminarían su colección de tesoros.

Primero, naturalmente, tendría que castigarla. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que más le importaba a ella. Y las otras dos chicas no eran inocentes: habían complicado a sus planes, le habían hecho fracasar. Tendrían que morir, por supuesto. Cuando tuviese las Estrellas en su poder, cuando tuviese a Rosalie, ellas morirían. Y sus muertes serían el castigo de Rosalie.

Ahora, ella estaba sola. Sería muy fácil llevársela. Conducirla hasta allí. Ella tendría miedo al principio. Él quería que tuviera miedo. Ello formaba parte del castigo. Pero, al final, la conquistaría, se ganaría su confianza. La haría suya. A fin de cuentas, tenían toda la eternidad por delante.

En algún momento se la llevaría a Volterra. La haría reina. Un dios no podía conformarse con menos que una reina.

«Llévatela esta noche». Aquella voz, que retumbaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cabeza, le perseguía día y noche. No podía fiarse de ella. Intentó calmar su respiración y cerró los ojos. No debía precipitarse. Cada detalle tenía que encajar en su sitio.

Rosalie acudiría a él cuando estuviera preparado. Y llevaría consigo las Estrellas.

.

.

Emmett tomó una última taza de café y se frotó la nuca agarrotada. Todavía se le encogía el estómago al pensar en lo que había visto en aquella bonita casa de las afueras. Sabía que los civiles y los policías novatos creían que los veteranos se volvían inmunes a los estragos de la muerte violenta: su visión, sus olores, su destrucción sin sentido. Era mentira. Nadie podía acostumbrarse a ver lo que él había visto. De lo contrario, no debía llevar una placa. La ley debía conservar su sentido de la repugnancia, del horror, del asesinato.

¿Qué movía a un hombre a quitar la vida a sus propios hijos, a la mujer con la que los había tenido, y luego a sí mismo? En aquella linda casa de las afueras no quedaba nadie que pudiera contestar a esa pregunta, cuya respuesta obsesionaba a Emmett.

Se frotó la cara con las manos, notando los nudos de la tensión y el cansancio. Movió los hombros una vez, dos veces, y luego los cuadró antes de cruzar la oficina hacia el vestuario.

Mike Newton estaba allí, frotándose los pies doloridos. Su pelo puntiagudo y rubio se levantaba como un arbusto necesitado de una buena poda desde su cara crispada por el cansancio. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y su boca tenía una expresión amarga.

—Teniente —Mike volvió a ponerse los calcetines.

—No hacía falta que viniera por esto, detective.

—Demonios, oí los disparos desde el cuarto de estar de mi casa —agarró uno de sus zapatos, pero se limitó apoyar los codos en las rodillas—. Dos manzanas más allá. Dios mío, mis hijos jugaban con esos niños. ¿Cómo demonios voy a explicárselo?

— ¿Conocía bien al padre?

—En realidad, no. Es lo que se dice siempre, teniente. Era un tipo tranquilo, amable, reservado—dejó escapar una breve risa seca—. Siempre lo son.

—Mulroney va a hacerse cargo del caso. Puede ayudarlo, si quiere. Ahora, váyase a casa e intente dormir. Vaya a darle un beso a sus hijos.

—Sí —Mike se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Oiga, teniente, he encontrado algunos datos sobre ese tal Aro Vulturi.

La espalda de Emmett se tensó.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Eso depende de qué ande buscando. Tiene cincuenta y dos años, no se ha casado nunca y heredó de su viejo una pasta gansa, incluyendo un enorme viñedo en esa isla, Volterra. También cultiva aceitunas y tiene ganado.

—¿Un caballero rural?

—Oh, tiene muchas más cosas. Montones de intereses distribuidos por todo el mundo. Astilleros, telecomunicaciones, negocios de importación exportación... Montones de ramificaciones que generan muchísima pasta. Lo nombraron embajador en Estados Unidos hace tres años. Parece que le gusta esto. Se compró una casa elegante en Foxhall Road, una gran mansión. Le gusta recibir gente. Pero a la gente no le gusta hablar de él. Se ponen muy nerviosos.

—El dinero y el poder suelen poner nerviosa a la gente.

—Sí. No he averiguado gran cosa todavía. Pero hubo una mujer, hace unos cinco años. Una cantante de ópera. Una auténtica diva. Era italiana. Parece que estaban muy unidos. Luego, ella desapareció.

—¿Que desapareció? —El interés de Emmett, que empezaba menguar, creció de nuevo repentinamente—. ¿Cómo?

—Ésa es la cosa. Sencillamente, se esfumó. La policía italiana no sabe qué pasó. Ella tenía una casa en Milán, dejó allí todas sus cosas: ropa, joyas, sus obras de arte... Estaba actuando en el teatro de la ópera de allí, en plena gira, ¿sabe? Una noche, no se presentó en el teatro. Esa tarde salió de compras, encargó que le mandaran un montón de cosas a casa. Pero nunca volvió.

—¿Creen que la secuestraron?

—Sí. Pero nadie llamó pidiendo un rescate. No hay ni rastro de ella desde hace cinco años. Tenía... —Mike arrugó la cara, pensativo—. Treinta años. Parece ser que estaba en plenas facultades, y que era una preciosidad. Dejó un montón de dinero en el banco. Todavía está allí.

—¿Vulturi fue interrogado?

—Sí. Por lo visto estaba en su yate, en el mar jónico, tostándose al sol cuando todo pasó. Había media docena de invitados a bordo con él. El policía italiano con el que hablé, gran aficionado a la ópera, por cierto, me dijo que a Vulturi no pareció impresionarle mucho la noticia de su desaparición. Se olió algo, pero no pudo averiguar nada más. Sin embargo, el tío ofreció una recompensa, cinco millones de liras, si ella volvía sana y salva. Nadie la reclamó.

—Eso parece muy interesante. Siga investigando —él, por su parte, pensó Emmett, haría sus propias pesquisas.

—Una cosa más —Mike giró el cuello de un lado a otro, haciéndolo crujir—. Creo que esto también le interesará. Ese tipo es un coleccionista. Tiene un poco de todo: monedas, sellos, joyas, cuadros, antigüedades, estatuas... De todo. Pero también tiene fama de poseer una colección de gemas enormes y únicas... una colección que rivaliza con la del museo Smithsonian.

—De modo que a Vulturi le gustan los minerales.

—Oh, sí. Y agárrese. Hace dos años, más o menos, pagó tres millones por una esmeralda. La piedra era enorme, claro, pero su precio se disparó sobre todo porque, supuestamente, tenía poderes mágicos —los labios de Mike se curvaron con sorna—. Por lo visto, Merlín la creó mediante un hechizo para regalársela al mismísimo rey Arturo. Yo creo que un tipo capaz de comprar una a cosa así, debe de estar muy interesado en esas tres enormes piedras azules y en todo ese rollo del dios Mitra y la inmortalidad.

—Apuesto a que sí.

¿No era extraño, pensó Emmett, que el nombre de Vulturi no estuviera en la lista de Bella? ¿Un coleccionista cuya residencia en Estados Unidos estaba sólo a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa Salvini, y que, sin embargo, nunca había hecho negocios con ellos? No, su ausencia en aquella lista resultaba demasiado inquietante.

—Tráigame lo que tenga cuando empiece su turno, Mike. Me gustaría hablar personalmente con ese policía italiano. Agradezco el tiempo extra que le está dedicando a este caso.

Mike parpadeó. Emmett nunca dejaba de agradecerles a sus hombres el trabajo bien hecho, pero normalmente lo hacía de manera mecánica. Esa vez, se notaba en su voz una calidez sincera, una implicación personal.

—Claro, descuide. Pero, ¿sabe, teniente?, aunque pueda usted relacionarlo con el caso, es probable que Vulturi se salga con la suya. Inmunidad diplomática, ya sabe. No podemos tocarlo.

—Vamos a relacionarlo con el caso primero y luego ya veremos —Emmett echó una mirada atrás, distraído, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la taquilla de un agente que entraba en turno de noche—.Váyase a dormir —empezó a decir, y luego se interrumpió. Allí, pegada al interior de la puerta de la taquilla, estaba Rosalie, muy joven, sonriente y desnuda.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y aquella sonrisa provocativa, aquella seguridad en sí misma, aquella sedosa energía, brillaban en sus ojos. Su piel era como mármol pulido y sus curvas generosas aparecían cubiertas únicamente por aquella cascada de pelo, cuidadosamente colocada para volver locos a los hombres.

Mike giró la cabeza, vio el póster e hizo una mueca. Edward le había contado que el teniente estaba saliendo con Rosalie, y en ese momento sólo se le ocurrió pensar que alguien estaba a punto de morir. Casi con toda probabilidad, el desprevenido agente que, de pie ante su taquilla, silbaba tranquilamente.

—Eh, teniente... —comenzó a decir Mike con intención de salvarle la vida a su compañero.

Emmett se limitó a alzar una mano para hacer callar a Mike y se acercó a la taquilla. El agente, que estaba cambiándose de camisa, miró hacia atrás.

—Teniente...

—Bradley —dijo Emmett, y siguió observando la reluciente fotografía.

—Está buena, ¿eh? Uno de los chicos del turno de día dice que ha estado aquí y que en persona está igual de buena.

—¿De veras?

—Ya le digo. Yo he desenterrado ese póster de un montón de revistas que tenía en el garaje. No está mal, ¿eh?

—Bradley... —musitó Mike, y escondió la cara entre las manos. Aquel tipo era hombre muerto.

Emmett respiró hondo, intentando resistir el deseo de arrancar el póster.

—Este vestuario lo usan también mujeres, Bradley. Esto es inapropiado —¿dónde estaba el tatuaje?, pensó Emmett, aturdido. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando había posado para aquella fotografía? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? —. Busque otro sitio donde colgar sus fotografías.

—Sí, señor.

Emmett dio media vuelta y lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro.

—Y está mejor en persona. Mucho mejor.

—Bradley —dijo Mike cuando Emmett hubo salido—, acabas de librarte de una buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh jejeje Bradley es muuy comiko no creen? jejeje bueno ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola hola jeje vams por el 3ro jeje y espero ke les sten gustando jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 34**

Empezaba a amanecer cuando Emmett entró en su casa. En la investigación del homicidio de Bethesda había actuado conforme mandaban las normas. El caso quedaría cerrado en cuanto el informe forense y el de la autopsia confirmaran lo que ya sabía. Un hombre de treinta y seis años que vivía confortablemente gracias a su trabajo de programador informático, se había levantado del sofá, donde estaba viendo la tele, había cargado su revólver y había segado cuatro vidas en el espacio aproximado de diez minutos.

Para aquel crimen, Emmett no tenía justicia que ofrecer.

Podía haber vuelto a casa dos horas antes, pero había aprovechado la diferencia horaria con Europa para hacer algunas llamadas, formular preguntas y recoger datos. Empezaba a hacerse una idea cabal de quién era AroVulturi: un hombre muy rico que no había derramado ni una sola gota de sudor para conseguir su fortuna, que disfrutaba de prestigio y poder, que se movía en círculos exclusivos y carecía de familia.

Nada de lo cual era un crimen, se dijo Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. No había delito alguno en mandarle rosas blancas a una mujer hermosa. Ni en estar liado con una cantante de ópera que desaparecía de la noche a la mañana. Pero ¿acaso no era interesante queVulturi hubiera estado liado también con otra mujer, con una bailarina francesa, una _prima ballerina_ de gran belleza a la que se consideraba la mejor intérprete de la década y que había aparecido muerta de una sobredosis en su casa de París?

El forense dictaminó suicidio, a pesar de que los allegados de la chica insistían en que nunca había tornado drogas. Al parecer, era ferozmente disciplinada con su cuerpo. Vulturi había sido interrogado, pero sólo por mero trámite. A la hora en que la joven bailarina entró en coma para morir poco después, él estaba cenando en la Casa Blanca. Aun así, Emmett y el detective italiano estaban de acuerdo en que se trataba de una fascinante coincidencia.

Un coleccionista, pensó Emmett mientras iba apagando las luces, que atesoraba cosas hermosas a, bellas mujeres. Un hombre capaz de pagar el doble de su valor por una esmeralda rodeada de leyenda.

Emmett decidió comprobar si podía atar algún cabo más y mantener después una charla oficial con el embajador.

Entró en el cuarto de estar. Estaba a punto de pulsar el interruptor cuando vio a Rosalie acurrucada en el sofá. Creía que se había ido a casa. Pero allí estaba, hecha una pelota sobre el sofá, durmiendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?, se preguntó Emmett. «Esperándote. Como dijo que haría». Como ninguna otra mujer lo había esperado antes. Ni él había querido que lo esperara.

La emoción le golpeó en el pecho, infiltrándose en su corazón. Aquel amor irracional, pensó, le hacía perder el norte. Su corazón no estaba a salvo, ya ni siquiera era suyo. Quería recuperarlo, deseaba desesperadamente ser capaz de alejarse de ella, de dejarla a, retornar a su vida anterior. Y le aterrorizaba no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Rosalie se aburriría pronto de él, era inevitable. Perdería interés por una relación que él imaginaba alimentada únicamente por el capricho y el deseo. ¿Se largaría sin más, se preguntaba Emmett, o le pondría fin limpiamente a su aventura? Lo haría a cara descubierta, se dijo. Era su estilo. Ella no era, como había creído alguna vez, fría, calculadora o insensible. Tenía un espíritu sumamente generoso, pero también, en su opinión, excesivamente voluble.

Acercándose, se agachó frente a ella y observó su cara. Tenía una arruga casi imperceptible entre las cejas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su sueño no era sosegado. ¿Qué pesadillas la atormentaban?, se preguntó. ¿Qué preocupaciones la perseguían?

«Pobre niña rica», pensó. «Sigues corriendo todavía hasta quedarte sin aliento. Pero no hay nada que hacer y vuelves al principio». Le acarició con el pulgar la frente para borrar su ceño, y luego deslizó los brazos bajo ella.

—Vamos, nena —murmuró—, es hora de irse a la cama.

—No —ella lo apartó, forcejeando—. No.

¿Más pesadillas? Preocupado, Emmett la apretó con fuerza.

—Soy Emmett. No pasa nada. Estoy contigo.

—Me mira... —ella giró la cara hacia su hombro—. Fuera. En todas partes. Está mirándome.

—Chist... Aquí no hay nadie —la llevó hacia la escalera y de pronto comprendió por qué se había encontrado todas las luces de la casa encendidas. A ella le daba miedo quedarse sola en la oscuridad. Y, sin embargo, se había quedado—. Nadie va a hacerte daño, Rosalie. Te lo Prometo.

—Emmett... —ella emergió del sueño al sonido de su voz, y sus ojos pesados se abrieron y se fijaron en la cara de él—. Emmett —repitió, y le tocó la mejilla y luego los labios—. Pareces cansado.

—Si quieres te cambio el sitio. Tú puedes llevarme a mí.

Rosalie lo rodeó con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra la de él.

—Lo oí en las noticias. Lo de la familia de Bethesda.

—No tenías por qué esperarme.

—Emmett.. —ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo él secamente—. No preguntes.

—¿No quieres hablar de ello porque te angustia o porque no quieres compartir tus problemas conmigo?

Él la dejó junto a la cama, dio media vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

—Estoy cansado, Rosalie. Tengo que volver a la oficina dentro de un par de horas. Necesito dormir.

—Está bien —ella se frotó con la muñeca el corazón, allí donde más le dolía—.Yo ya he dormido bastante. Voy a bajar a llamar a un taxi.

Él colgó la camisa sobre el respaldo de una silla y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...

—No es lo que quiero, pero parece que es lo que quieres tú —ella apenas alzó una ceja cuando él lanzó el zapato al otro lado de la habitación.

Emmett se quedó mirando el zapato como si hubiera saltado por propia voluntad.

—Yo nunca hago cosas así —dijo entre dientes—. Nunca hago cosas así.

—¿Por qué no? Yo me siento mejor cuando las hago —acercándose a él, Rosalie empezó a masajearle los hombros agarrotados—. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas, teniente? —bajó la cabeza para besarle la coronilla—. Aparte de a mí, claro. Necesitas meterte en un baño de burbujas para que se te deshagan todos estos nudos. Pero, de momento, veremos qué puedo hacer con ellos.

El delicioso contacto de sus manos iba relajando poco a poco los músculos anudados de los hombros de Emmett.

—¿Por qué?

—Ésa es una de tus preguntas favoritas, ¿no? Vamos, anda, túmbate. Deja que te dé un buen masaje en esa roca que tú llamas espalda.

—Sólo necesito dormir.

—Mmhmm —ella le hizo tumbarse y se sentó en la cama, arrodillándose a su lado—. Date la vuelta, guapo.

—Me gusta más esta vista —él logró esbozar una media sonrisa y empezó a juguetear con las puntas del pelo de Rosalie—. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Estoy demasiado cansado para luchar contigo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —ella le dio un empujón—. Date la vuelta, grandulón.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Emmett se tumbó boca abajo y profirió otro gruñido cuando Rosalie se montó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a apretar, acariciar y amasar su espalda.

—Siendo como eres, supongo que los masajes te parecerán un lujo. Pero ahí es donde te equivocas —ella apretó hacia abajo con el talón de las manos y presionó hacia delante para luego empezar a masajear con los dedos—. Si se alivia la tensión, el cuerpo trabaja mejor. Yo me doy un masaje cada semana en el gimnasio. Stefan haría maravillas contigo.

—¿Stefan? —él cerró los ojos e intentó no imaginarse a otro hombre tocando a Rosalie—.Ya me lo imagino.

—Es un auténtico profesional —dijo ella secamente—.Y su mujer es psicóloga infantil. Es maravillosa con los niños del hospital.

Él pensó en los niños. Pensó que eso era lo que le hacía sentirse tan débil. Eso, y las manos tranquilizadoras de Rosalie, su voz apacible. La luz del sol, de un cálido color rojo, se filtraba por sus párpados cerrados. Sin embargo, Emmett seguía viéndolo.

—Los niños estaban en la cama.

Las manos de Rosalie se pararon un momento. Luego, con un largo y silencioso suspiro, ella siguió moviéndolas arriba y abajo por la espalda de Emmett, sobre sus hombros, hasta su cuello agarrotado. Y aguardó.

—La niña más pequeña tenía una muñeca. Una muñeca vieja. Todavía la estaba abrazando. Había posters de Disney en las paredes, por todas partes. Todos esos cuentos de hadas con final feliz... Así se supone que tienen que ser las cosas cuando eres pequeño. La niña mayor tenía junto a la cama una de esas revistas para adolescentes, de las que leen los críos de diez años porque están deseando tener dieciséis. No llegaron a despertarse. No sabían que ninguna de las dos cumpliría los dieciséis —Rosalie no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Inclinándose, besó suavemente el hombro de Emmett y sintió que él dejaba escapar un largo suspiro—. Te hace polvo, cuando son niños. No conozco a un solo policía que pueda enfrentarse a eso sin que se le retuerzan las tripas. La madre estaba en la escalera. Parece que oyó los disparos y echó a correr hacia las habitaciones de las crías. Después, él volvió al cuarto de estar, se sentó en el sofá y remató la faena.

Ella se apoyó sobre él, se abrazó a su espalda y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Intenta dormir —murmuró.

—Quédate, por favor.

—Sí —ella cerró los ojos y notó que la respiración de Emmett se iba haciendo cada vez más pesada—. Me quedaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos? ke les parecio el capi?<strong>

**spero reviews**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bueno este es el ultimo capi de la marathon jeje espero les haya gustado y ke manden muchooos reviews ehh xq si no me voy a poner muuy tristeee**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 35**

Emmett se despertó solo. Mientras se disipaba su sopor, preguntó si había soñado su encuentro con Rosalie al amanecer. Podía olerla, sin embargo, en el aire y en su propia piel, junto a la cual ella se había acurrucado.

Atravesado en la cama, alzó la mano para mirar el reloj, que había olvidado quitarse. Pese a todo lo que bullía en su interior, su reloj biológico seguía funcionando puntualmente. Se concedió dos minutos más bajo la ducha para combatir la fatiga y mientras se afeitaba se prometió a sí mismo que durante su siguiente día libre no haría otra cosa que vegetar.

Al anudarse la corbata, fingió que aquélla no iba a ser otra jornada bochornosa, húmeda y agotadora. Luego masculló una maldición, pasándose los dedos por el pelo recién peinado, cuando recordó que había olvidado programar la cafetera eléctrica. Los minutos que tardara en hacerse el café no sólo le sacarían de quicio, sino que además restarían tiempo de su horario previsto. Pero lo que se negaba categóricamente a hacer era empezar el día con el veneno que servían en el bar de la comisaría.

Estaba tan concentrado pensando en el café que cuando, al bajar la escalera, su olor se deslizó hasta él como un canto de sirenas, pensó que era una ilusión. Pero no sólo estaba la cafetera llena de un líquido deliciosamente negro y aromático, sino que Rosalie estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el diario de la mañana y mordisqueando un bollito. Se había apartado el pelo de la cara y parecía no llevar otra cosa puesta que una de las camisas de Emmett.

—Buenos días —ella le sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Tú eres humano? ¿Cómo puedes tener esa pinta tan seria y funcionarial habiendo dormido menos de tres horas?

—Cuestión de práctica. Pensaba que te habías ido.

—Te dije que iba a quedarme. El café está caliente. Espero que no te importe que me haya servido yo sola.

—No —él se quedó donde estaba—. No me importa.

—Si te parece bien, me quedaré aquí un rato, tomándome el café, antes de vestirme. Voy a ir a casa de Edward a cambiarme. Quiero pasarme por el hospital a última hora de la mañana y luego ir a mi casa. Ya va siendo hora. Los de la limpieza acaban esta tarde, así que creo que…—se interrumpió al ver que él seguía mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —esbozó una sonrisa indecisa y se frotó la nariz.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Emmett tomó el teléfono de la pared y marcó un número de memoria.

—Soy McCarthy —dijo—. Llegaré dentro de un par de horas. Tengo cosas personales que hacer —colgó y le tendió la mano—.Vamos a la cama. Por favor.

Ella se levantó y le dio la mano.

Cuando las ropas estuvieron tiradas con descuido por el suelo, las sábanas revueltas y las persianas bajadas para filtrar la luz del sol, Emmett se tumbó sobre Rosalie. Necesitaba abrazarla, tocarla, disfrutar de la oleada de sensaciones que Rosalie avivaba en él. Sólo una hora, pero sin prisas. Se demoraría en lentos y embriagadores besos y prolongaría eternamente sus delicadas caricias. Ella estaba allí para él. Sencillamente, allí. Abierta, generosa, ofreciéndole una fuente aparentemente inagotable de amor.

Rosali suspiraba, estremecida, mientras Emmett la acariciaba, moviéndose tiernamente sobre ella con infinita paciencia. Cada vez que sus bocas se encontraban, con aquel lento deslizamiento de las lenguas, su corazón temblaba.

Los leves y evasivos sonidos de su intimidad, los suaves susurros de los amantes, se fueron convirtiendo en suspiros y gemidos. Los dos estaban perdidos, envueltos en densas capas de placer. El aire a su alrededor era como sirope y en medio de él sus movimientos se dilataban y su placer se prolongaba sin fin.

Rosalie suspiraba mientras Emmett deslizaba las manos y la boca lentamente sobre su cuerpo, y sus propias manos acariciaban la espalda de él y sus hombros. Se abrió para él, arqueándose para darle la bienvenida, y se estremeció cuando la lengua de Emmett la condujo a un orgasmo largo y arrollador.

Rosalie dejó caer las manos flojamente y dejó que Emmett la tomara como quisiera. Su sangre palpitaba, caliente, y su ardor hacía aflorar a su piel un rocío apasionado. Las manos de Emmett resbalaban, sedosas, sobre su piel.

—Dime que me deseas —Emmett besó con la boca abierta sus pechos.

—Sí —ella agarró sus caderas, urgiéndolo—. Te deseo.

—Dime que me necesitas —la lengua de Emmett se deslizó sobre el pezón de Rosalie.

—Sí —gimió ella de nuevo mientras él la chupaba lentamente—. Te necesito.

«Dime que me quieres». Pero Emmett sólo formuló aquella pregunta en su fuero interno al tiempo que la besaba de nuevo en la boca, hundiéndose en aquella húmeda promesa.

—Ya —mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí —ella se incorporó para recibirlo—.Ya.

Emmett se deslizó dentro de ella, penetrándola tan despacio, tan deliciosamente, que los dos se estremecieron de placer. Él vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sintió una ternura mucho más poderosa que cualquier otra emoción. La besó de nuevo, suavemente, y empezó a moverse dentro de ella poco a poco.

La dulzura de aquella sensación hizo que una lágrima rodara por la mejilla de Rosalie. Sus labios temblaban, y Emmett sintió que los músculos de ella se contraían, ciñéndolo

—No cierres los ojos —musitó él, bebiendo la lágrima de su mejilla—. Quiero verte los ojos cuando te corras.

Ella no podía evitarlo. Aquella ternura la dejaba desvalida. Las lágrimas emborronaron su visión, y el azul de sus ojos se volvió oscuro como la media noche. Pronunció el nombre de Emmett y luego lo murmuró contra sus labios. Y su cuerpo se estremeció en una larga y ondulante riada que la embargó por completo.

—No puedo...

—Dajame tenerte —él se sintió caer, y enterró la cara entre el pelo de Rosalie—. Deja que te tenga entera.

* * *

><p><strong>aww a poco no son adorables? jejeje <strong>

**spero les hayan gustado los capi jeje y espeoro me deje muchoos reviews ya que stamos a 15 capitulos del gran final jeje **

**spero sus reviews jeje byee :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola hola mis fieles lectoras jeje ke tal stan? jeje disfrutaron kn la Marathon cierto? jejeje yo se ke sii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 36**

Rosalie estaba acunando a un bebé en el nido del hospital. La niña era tan pequeña que apenas llenaba el hueco de su brazo desde el codo a la muñeca, pero sus ojos de recién nacida, profundamente azules, la miraban con insistencia. Su cavidad cardiaca había sido reparada, y su pronóstico era bueno.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Carrie. Tus papás están muy preocupados por ti, pero vas a ponerte bien —acarició la mejilla del bebé y pensó que ojalá Carrie sonriera un poco.

Sentía la tentación de cantarle para que se durmiera, pero sabía que las enfermeras alzaban los ojos al cielo y salían huyendo cada vez que se ponía a cantar tina nana. Los niños, sin embargo, rara vez se mostraban críticos con sus escasas capacidades vocales, de modo que se puso a cantar en voz baja, casi susurrando, hasta que los ojitos de búho de Carrie se entornaron.

Rosalie siguió acunándola cuando se durmió. Sabía que lo hacía sobre todo por ella. Cualquiera que hubiera acunado a un bebé sabía que eso tranquilizaba tanto al adulto como al niño. Y allí, con un recién nacido dormitando entre sus brazos, podía admitir su más profundo secreto.

Estaba deseando tener hijos propios. Ansiaba llevarlos en su vientre, sentir su peso, sus movimientos, darlos a luz con aquella última y aguda punzada de dolor del parto, abrazarlos contra su pecho y sentir cómo mamaban. Quería pasearse de un lado a otro con ellos en brazos cuando estuvieran inquietos, verlos dormir. Criarlos y verlos crecer, pensó cerrando los ojos mientras seguía acunando a la cuna. Ocuparse de ellos, tranquilizarlos por las noches. Incluso verlos dar ese primer paso desgarrador que los separaría de ella.

Ser madre era su mayor deseo y su más íntimo secreto.

Al empezar a acudir al ala de pediatría del hospital, le había preocupado estar haciéndolo para calmar aquel anhelo que la consumía por dentro. Pero sabía que no era cierto. La primera vez que tomó en brazos a un niño enfermo, comprendió que su compromiso iba mucho más allá de eso. Ella tenía tanto que dar, tal abundancia de amor que ofrecer... Y allí, en el hospital, aceptaban su ofrecimiento sin preguntar, sin juzgarla por ello. Allí, al menos, podía hacer algo que valía la pena, algo que importaba.

—Carrie importa —murmuró, besando la cabecita de la niña dormida antes de levantarse para ponerla en la cuna—. Uno de estos días, muy pronto, estarás fuerte y sana y te irás a casa. No te acordarás de que una vez te acuné para dormirte cuando tu mamá no podía estar aquí. Pero yo sí me acordaré —sonrió a la enfermera que acababa de entrar y se apartó—. Parece que está mucho mejor.

—Es una pequeña luchadora. Tiene usted muy buena mano con los bebés, señorita Hale —la enfermera tomó un portafolios y empezó a hacer anotaciones.

—Intentaré venir un rato dentro de un par de días. Y ya pueden localizarme en casa otra vez, si hiciera falta.

—¿Ah, sí? —la enfermera alzó los ojos y miró por encima de las gafas metálicas. El asesinato en casa de Rosalie y la consiguiente investigación eran la comidilla del hospital—. ¿Seguro que estará... a gusto en casa?

—Voy a intentarlo.

Rosalie echó una última mirada a Carrie y salió al pasillo.

Tenía el tiempo justo, pensó, para pasarse por la planta de pediatría y visitar a los niños más mayores. Luego llamaría a Emmett a la comisaría para ver si le apetecía una pequeña cena para dos en su casa. Al darse la vuelta, estuvo a punto de chocar con Vulturi.

—¿Aro? —compuso una sonrisa para disimular el repentino y extraño vuelco que le había dado el corazón—. Qué sorpresa. ¿Hay alguien enfermo?

Él la miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

—¿Enfermo?

¿Qué le pasaba en los ojos?, se preguntó Rosalie. Parecían muy pálidos y desenfocados.

—Estamos en el hospital —dijo ella, manteniendo la sonrisa, y, vagamente preocupada, puso una mano sobre su brazo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él pareció rehacerse de pronto, lleno de perplejidad. Su mente parecía haberse desconectado un instante. Sólo era capaz de verla a ella, de sentir su olor.

—Muy bien —le aseguró—. Estaba un poco distraído. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí —naturalmente, era mentira. Había planeado meticulosamente aquel encuentro. Tomó la mano de Rosalie, se inclinó sobre ella y le besó los dedos—. Es un placer, desde luego, verte en cualquier parte. Me he pasado por aquí porque nuestros amigos comunes despertaron mi interés por los cuidados que se dispensan a los niños en este hospital. Los niños y su bienestar me interesan particularmente.

—¿En serio? —la sonrisa de Rosalie se hizo más cálida—. A mí también. ¿Quieres que te enseñe esto en un momento?

—¿Cómo no iba a querer, si tú me sirves de guía? —Él dio la vuelta y les hizo una seña a los dos individuos ti e permanecían parados, muy tiesos, a unos pasos de distancia—. Guardaespaldas —le dijo a Rosalie, tomándola del brazo—. Por más que nos disguste, son necesarios en los tiempos que corren. Dime, ¿cómo es que he tenido la fortuna de encontrarte aquí?

Como solía hacer, Rosalie encubrió la verdad a fin de preservar su intimidad.

—Los Hale han hecho donaciones muy importantes a este ala del hospital. Me gusta pasarme por aquí de vez en cuando para ver qué está haciendo el hospital con ese dinero —le lanzó una mirada brillante—.Y nunca se sabe cuándo te vas a encontrar con un médico guapo... o con un embajador —siguió caminando a su lado, dándole explicaciones sobre las distintas secciones mientras se preguntaba cuánto dinero para los niños conseguiría sacarle a Aro con un poco de tiempo y encanto—. El ala de pediatría general está una planta más arriba. Como maternidad está en esta misma sección, no quieren que los niños más mayores anden correteando por los pasillos mientras las madres están de parto o descansando.

—Sí, los niños son muy traviesos —él los detestaba—. Una de las cosas de las que más me arrepiento es de no haber tenido hijos. Claro que nunca encontré a la mujer adecuada... —hizo un gesto con la mano libre—.Y, al hacerme mayor, me resigné a que nadie perpetuara mi nombre.

—Pero Aro, si estás en la flor de la vida... Eres un hombre fuerte y lleno de vitalidad. Te quedan todavía muchos años para tener tantos hijos como quieras.

—Sí —la miró a los ojos de nuevo—, pero aún tengo que encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Ella sintió un escalofrío de desagrado al advertir su intensa mirada y la insinuación que se adivinaba en sus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que la encontrarás. Aquí hay algunos prematuros —se acercó más al cristal—. Son tan pequeños... —dijo suavemente—. Tan indefensos...

—Es una pena que nazcan defectuosos.

Sus palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a Rosalie.

—Algunos necesitan pasar un tiempo en la incubadora y ciertos cuidados médicos para desarrollarse por completo, pero yo no los llamaría «defectuosos».

Otro error, pensó él, sintiendo una repentina irritación. No parecía poder mantenerse alerta cuando el olor de Rosalie invadía sus sentidos.

—Ah, mi inglés es a veces un tanto torpe. Debes perdonarme.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, intentando aliviar la evidente turbación del embajador.

—Tu inglés es fantástico.

—¿Lo suficiente como para convencerte de que compartas un almuerzo tranquilo conmigo? Como amigos —Dijo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. Con intereses comunes.

Ella estaba mirando a los bebés, igual que él. Era tentador, admitió. Aro era un hombre encantador, rico e influyente. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo, empleando sutiles artimañas, para que la ayudara a fundar una rama internacional de Estrella Fugaz, una ambición que sopesaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

—Me encantaría, Aro, pero hoy no puedo. Iba a irme casa cuando me encontré contigo. Tengo que revisar unas... reparaciones —aquél le pareció el mejor modo de explicarlo—. Pero me encantaría comer contigo en otra ocasión. Y espero que sea muy pronto. Hay algunas cosas relativas a nuestros intereses comunes que me gustaría consultarte.

—Me encantaría servirte de ayuda en lo que pueda —él le besó la mano de nuevo. Esa noche, pensó. La tendría esa noche, y no habría necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

—Eres muy amable —sintiéndose culpable por el desinterés y la frialdad que sentía hacia él, le besó en la mejilla—. Tengo que irme. Llámame para que comamos juntos, La semana que viene, si quieres —con una última sonrisa, Rosalie se marchó corriendo.

Mientras la miraba alejarse, los dedos de Aro se clavaron lentamente en las palmas de sus manos, dejando marcas en forma de media luna. Intentando dominarse, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los hombres que aguardaban en silencio.

—Síganla —ordenó—.Y esperen mis órdenes.

* * *

><p><strong>OmG ARO DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA LOKO... O USTEDES KE KREEN? JEJE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS JEJE<strong>

**BYEE**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola hola mis fieles jeje ke tal van? todo biien? spero ke siii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 37**

Edward no se consideraba un quejica, y, habida cuenta de lo bien que toleraba a su familia, creía ser uno de los hombres más pacientes y benévolos del mundo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que, si Rosalie le hacía mover un solo mueble más de un extremo al otro del enorme salón, se derrumbaría y se echaría a llorar.

—Queda genial.

—Mmm... —ella estaba parada con una mano en la cadera y los dedos de la otra tamborileando sobre sus labios.

El brillo de sus ojos bastó para que Edward se asustara.

—De veras, está fantástico. Al cien por cien. Trae la cámara de fotos. Esto es como una portada de _House and Garden._

—No seas pelota, Edward —dijo ella distraídamente—. Tal vez el diván quede mejor mirando hacia el otro lado —él dejó escapar un gemido lastimero, pero Rosalie se limitó n curvar los labios—. Naturalmente, eso significaría que habría que mover la mesita baja y esos otros dos muebles. Y la palmera, ¿no es una preciosidad?, tendría que ir ahí.

La preciosidad debía de pesar por lo menos cien kilos. Edward renunció a su orgullo y empezó a gimotear.

—Todavía tengo puntos —le recordó a Rosalie.

—Bah, ¿qué son unos cuantos puntos para un hombre tan fuerte como tú? —Rosalie se acercó a él, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y observó cómo luchaba su ego con su espalda dolorida. Luego dejó escapar una larga carcajada—. Te lo has tragado. Está bien, querido. Está perfecto. No tienes que mover ni un cojín más.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Edward se llenaron de esperanza—. ¿Se acabó?

—No sólo se acabó, sino que ahora vas a sentarse y a poner los pies sobre la mesa mientras yo te traigo una de las cervezas bien frías que guardo en la nevera para detectives privados tan altos y guapos como tú.

—Eres una diosa.

—Eso dicen. Ponte cómodo. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando Rosalie regresó llevando una bandeja, vio que Edward se había tomado muy a pecho su invitación. Estaba recostado sobre los gruesos cojines azul cobalto de un nuevo sofá, con los pies encima de la mesa baja de ébano y los ojos cerrados.

—Vaya, parece que te he dejado agotado de verdad, ¿eh?

Él lanzó un gruñido y abrió un ojo. Luego abrió los dos, lleno de contento al ver que ella dejaba la bandeja cargada sobre la mesa.

—Comida —dijo, incorporándose de un salto.

Ella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír cuando él aceptó de buena gana las uvas verdes y lustrosas, el queso de Brie y las galletitas saladas que le ofrecía, junto con el montoncillo de caviar frío con tostadas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un mozo de mudanzas tan atractivo —acomodándose a su lado, tomó la copa de vino que se había servido—. Te debo una, Edward.

Con la boca medio llena, él observó el cuarto de estar y asintió.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—No me refiero sólo al trabajo manual. Me diste un refugio cuando lo necesitaba. Y, sobre todo, te debo una por Bella.

—No me debes nada por Bella. La quiero.

—Lo sé. Y yo también. Nunca la he visto tan feliz. Sólo estaba esperándote —inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Siempre quise tener un hermano. Ahora, con Jasper y contigo, tengo dos. Una familia instantánea. Ellos también encajan, ¿no crees? —comentó—. Alice y Jasper. Como si siempre hubieran formado equipo.

—Se pican el uno al otro. Es divertido observarlos.

—Sí. Y, hablando de Jasper, pensaba que iba a venir a echarte una mano con nuestro pequeño proyecto de redecoración.

Edward puso una cucharadita de caviar sobre una tostada.

—Tenía que seguirle la pista a un fugitivo.

—¿Qué?

—Un tipo que había violado la condicional. Jasper tenía que ir en su busca. Me dijo que no tardaría mucho —Edward tragó y suspiró—. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

—Le daré la oportunidad de averiguarlo —ella sonrió—. Todavía tengo planes para un par de habitaciones de arriba.

Aquello le dio pie a Edward para sacar a relucir el asunto que lo preocupaba.

—¿Sabes, Rose?, no sé si no te estarás precipitando un poco. Va a costar algún tiempo volver a poner en orden una casa tan grande. A Bella y a mí nos gustaría que te quedaras en nuestra casa una temporada.

Su casa, pensó Rosalie. Ya era la casa de los dos.

—Aquí se puede vivir perfectamente, Edward. Alice y yo estuvimos hablando de eso —continuó—. Jasper y ella se van a ir a su apartamento. Ya va siendo hora de que todos volvamos a nuestras vidas de siempre.

Pero Alice no iba a estar sola, pensó Edward, y bebió pensativamente su cerveza.

—Ahí fuera sigue habiendo alguien que maneja los hilos. Alguien que quiere las tres Estrellas.

—Yo no las tengo —le recordó Rosalie—. No puedo apoderarme de ellas. No hay razón para que ahora se moleste conmigo.

—No sé si la razón tiene algo que ver con esto, Rosalie. No me gusta que estés aquí sola.

—Igual que un hermano —ella le dio un apretón en el brazo—. Mira, Edward, tengo un sistema de alarma nuevo, y estoy pensando en comprarme un perrazo enorme y feroz —iba a mencionar la pistola que guardaba en la mesita de noche, pero pensó que eso sólo aumentaría su preocupación—. No me pasará nada.

—¿Qué piensa McCarthy al respecto?

—No se lo he preguntado. Se pasará por aquí luego. Así que no estaré sola.

Satisfecho con eso, Edward le dio una uva.

—Le tienes preocupado.

Los labios de Rosalie se curvaron mientras se metía la uva en la boca.

—¿De veras?

—No lo conozco muy bien, ni creo que nadie lo conozca. Es... Supongo que la palabra para describirlo sería «reservado». No demuestra lo que siente. Pero ayer, cuando me lo encontré en casa, después de que tú te fueras arriba, estaba allí parado, mirando hacia el lugar por el que te habías ido —Edward sonrió—. Había bajado la guardia y fue muy revelador. Emmett McCarthy, un ser humano —hizo una mueca y apuró su cerveza—. Lo siento, no quería...

—No importa. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Tiene un dominio de sí mismo casi aterrador, y una especie de impenetrable aura de autoridad.

—Tengo la impresión de que tú has conseguido abrir una brecha en su armadura. En mi opinión, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Tú eres lo que le hacía falta.

—Espero que Emmett crea lo mismo. Resulta que él también es lo que me hacía falta a mí. Estoy enamorada de él —con una media risa, sacudió la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de vino—. No puedo creer que te esté contando todo esto. Rara vez les cuento mis secretos a los hombres.

—Con los hermanos es distinto.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Espero que Emmett se dé cuenta de la suerte que tiene.

—No creo que Emmett crea en la suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>ohh jeje esto se pone kada vez mas interesante no creen? jejej<strong>

**bueno espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola hola gente jeje ke tal stan? spero ke biiien jeje Este capi es el comienzo de algo jeje nos leemos abajo**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 38**

Rosalie sospechaba también que Emmett no creía en las tres Estrellas de Mitra. Ella, en cambio, había descubierto que sí creía. En muy poco tiempo, su mente se había abierto y su imaginación se había expandido, aceptando que aquellos diamantes poseían un poder mágico. Ella había caído bajo el influjo de ese poder, al igual que Alice y Bella y los hombres a los que ahora estaban unidas.

Rosalie no dudaba que, quienquiera que ambicionase esa magia, ese poder, no se detendría ante nada. Daba igual que las piedras estuvieran en el museo. Aquel hombre seguirla ansiando poseerlas y haciendo planes para apoderarse de ellas. Pero ya no podía obtener los diamantes a través de ella. Esa parte del vínculo, pensó con alivio, se había roto. Ella estaba a salvo en su casa, y se acostumbraría a vivir de nuevo allí.

Se vistió cuidadosamente con un largo vestido blanco de seda fina, haciendo aguas, que le dejaba los hombros desnudos y ondulaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Bajo la seda fluctuante llevaba sólo la piel perfumada.

Se dejó el pelo suelto, sujeto a los lados de la cabeza por peinetas de plata, y se puso los pendientes de zafiros de su madre, que relucían como estrellas idénticas. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, se puso un grueso brazalete de plata en el antebrazo: un toque pagano.

Al mirarse al espejo después de vestirse, sintió un extraño sobresalto, como si pudiera ver en el cristal el leve espectro de otra persona mezclado con su imagen. Se sacudió aquella sensación echándose a reír, lo atribuyó a los nervios y se atareó ultimando los preparativos de la cena.

Llenó de velas y flores las habitaciones que había rehecho y, sobre la mesa de debajo de la ventana que daba al jardín lateral, colocó la vajilla y la cristalería para una cena meticulosamente preparada para dos comensales.

El champán estaba enfriándose, la música sonaba suavemente y la luz era tenue. Lo único que le hacía falta era su amante.

Emmett vio las velas en las ventanas cuando aparcó en la rampa. El cansancio que se había sumado a su sentimiento de insatisfacción le hizo frotarse los ojos secos en la penumbra del coche.

Había velas en las ventanas.

Se vio obligado a admitir que, por primera vez en su vida adulta, había perdido el dominio de sí mismo y del mundo que lo rodeaba. Ciertamente, no tenía dominio alguno sobre la mujer que había encendido aquellas velas y que lo esperaba entre su luz suave y parpadeante.

Se había interesado por Aro por puro instinto... y, en parte, ese instinto era territorial. Nada era más impropio de él. Quizá por eso se sentía ligeramente... ajeno a sí mismo. Descontrolado. Rosalie se había convertido en el centro, en el punto focal de su vida. ¿O en una obsesión?

¿Acaso no estaba allí porque no podía mantenerse apartado de ella?

Se había puesto a indagar en el pasado de Aro porque aquel hombre despertaba en él cierto mecanismo de defensa instintivo. Quizá fuera así como había empezado todo, se dijo, pero su intuición policial seguía siendo muy fina. Aro no era trigo limpio. Y, con un poco más de tiempo, unas cuantas pesquisas más, conseguiría relacionar al embajador con las muertes que rodeaban los diamantes.

De no ser por su condición de diplomático, pensó Emmett, ya tenía suficientes indicios para interrogarlo. Aro era aficionado al coleccionismo y atesoraba las cosas más raras y preciosas. Con frecuencia, objetos rodeados de cierto halo de magia.

Además, el año anterior Aro Vulturi había financiado una expedición para buscar las legendarias Estrellas. Un arqueólogo rival las encontró primero, y el museo de Washington se apresuró a comprarlas. Aro había invertido más de dos millones de dólares en la búsqueda, y las Estrellas se le habían escapado entre los dedos. Tres meses después del hallazgo, el arqueólogo rival había sufrido un trágico y fatal accidente en las selvas de Costa Rica.

Emmett no creía en las coincidencias. El hombre que había impedido a Aro hacerse con los diamantes estaba muerto. Y también, según había descubierto Emmett, el jefe de la expedición organizada por Aro.

No, Emmett no creía en las coincidencias.

Aro llevaba casi dos años viviendo de manera intermitente en Washington D.C., y nunca se había encontrado con Rosalie. De pronto, sin embargo, justo después de que ella se viera implicada en el asunto de los diamantes, aquel hombre no sólo se presentaba en las mismas reuniones sociales que ella, sino que además parecía interesado en conquistarla.

La vida, sencillamente, no era así de transparente.

Un poco más de tiempo, se prometió Emmett, frotándose las sienes para disipar el dolor de cabeza. Encontraría un vínculo sólido que relacionara a Aro y a los hermanos Salvini, al prestamista, a los matones de la furgoneta y a Carlo Monturri. Sólo necesitaba un eslabón, el resto de la cadena caería por su propio peso.

Pero, de momento, tenía que salir del agobiante coche, entrar y afrontar lo que estaba pasando en su vida privada. Dejando escapar una breve risa, se bajó del coche. Su vida privada. ¿No era acaso ése en parte el problema? Él nunca había tenido vida privada, no había podido permitírselo. Y de repente, unos días después de conocer a Rosalie, su vida privada amenazaba con engullirlo por entero.

También necesitaba tiempo para eso, se dijo. Tiempo para apartarse, para ganar distancia y echar una mirada más objetiva a lo que le estaba pasando. Había permitido que las cosas se precipitaran. Eso habría que arreglarlo. Un hombre que se enamoraba de la noche a la mañana no podía fiarse de sí mismo. Era hora de reafirmarse de nuevo en la lógica.

Rosalie y él eran diametralmente distintos: en cuestión de orígenes sociales, estilos de vida y nietas. La atracción física acababa diluyéndose o se estabilizaba. Ya se la imaginaba alejándose de él en cuanto la excitación inicial pasara. Se pondría inquieta, se impacientaría por las exigencias de su trabajo. Y él no estaba dispuesto ni era capaz de seguirla a través de aquel torbellino social que formaba hasta tal punto parte de su intrincada vida. Sin duda, Rosalie buscaría a otro hombre que pudiera hacerlo. Una mujer bella, llena de vitalidad, deseada y halagada a cada paso, no se contentaría con encender una vela en la ventana muchas noches seguidas.

Él les haría un favor a ambos si echaba el freno, si daba marcha atrás. Mientras alzaba la mano hacia la brillante aldaba de bronce, procuró no prestar oídos a la vocecilla burlona que, dentro de su cabeza, lo llamaba mentiroso y cobarde.

Ella se apresuró a contestar a su llamada como si estuviera esperándolo. Se quedó parada en el umbral, con la suave luz filtrándose a través de su largo vestido de seda blanca. La energía que irradiaba de ella, pura y pagana, dejó sin aliento a Emmett.

A pesar de que él mantenía los brazos pegados a los costados, Rosalie se acercó a él y le arrancó el corazón con un beso de bienvenida.

—Me alegro de verte —Rosalie pasó los dedos por sus pómulos, bajo los ojos ensombrecidos—. Ha sido un día muy largo, teniente. Entra y relájate.

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Tengo trabajo —él esperó, observando el destello de desilusión de su mirada. Lo cual lo ayudaba a justificar lo que se disponía a hacer. Pero luego ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

—Bueno, no perdamos el poco tiempo que tienes quedándonos aquí parados. No has cenado, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué no le preguntaba ella por qué no podía quedarse?, se preguntó Emmett, irritado sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué no se quejaba?

—No.

—Bien. Siéntate y toma una copa. ¿Puedes tomar una copa o estás de servicio? —ella entró en el cuarto de estar y sacó el champán de la cubitera plateada—. Supongo que, en todo caso, no importa que tomes una copita. Yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie —descorchó la botella hábilmente, produciendo un ruido amortiguado y festivo—. Acabo de sacar los canapés, así que sírvete —señaló la bandeja de plata que había sobre la mesita baja antes de alejarse con un suave frufrú de seda para servir dos copas—. Dime qué te parece. He dejado agotado al pobre Edward moviendo las cosas de un lado a otro, pero quería tener listo el cuarto de estar cuanto antes.

La habitación parecía salida de las páginas de una revista de papel cuché. Nada estaba fuera de su sitio, todo era bonito y reluciente. Los colores vivos se mezclaban con el blanco y el negro, con refinados adornos y cuadros que parecían haber sido elegidos con extremo cuidado y prolongada dedicación. Sin embargo, Rosalie lo había arreglado todo en cuestión de días... o, mejor dicho, de horas. En eso, supuso Emmett, se notaba el poder de la riqueza y el buen gusto.

Aun así, la habitación no parecía rígida o fría. Parecía acogedora y cálida. Superficies suaves, bordes suaves, con detalles propios de Rosalie por todas partes: botellas antiguas de colores, un gato de porcelana acurrucado sobre una alfombra, un exuberante helecho en un macetero de cobre... Y flores y velas.

Emmett alzó la mirada y vio la barandilla de madera pulida que flanqueaba el descansillo de arriba.

—Veo que la has hecho reparar.

«Algo va mal», pensó ella mientras se acercaba para darle su copa.

—Sí, quería que lo hicieran cuanto antes. Eso, e instalar el nuevo sistema de alarma. Creo que te gustará.

—Puedo echarle un vistazo, si quieres.

—Preferiría que te relajaras mientras puedes. ¿Qué te parece si traigo la cena?

—¿Has cocinado tú?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Yo no te haría eso. Pero soy una experta encargando cenas... y presentándolas. Intenta relajarte un poco. Enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras ella salía, Emmett miró la bandeja. Un cuenco de plata Heno de reluciente caviar negro, pequeños y elegantes bocaditos para comer con los dedos. Emmett les volvió la espalda y, llevando su copa, se acercó al retrato de Rosalie.

Cuando ella volvió, empujando un carrito antiguo, él seguía mirando su rostro pintado.

—Estaba enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? El pintor.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro cauteloso al advertir la frialdad de su tono.

—Sí, en efecto. Sabía que yo no le correspondía. A menudo deseé que fuera de otro modo. Royce es uno de los hombres más buenos y amables que conozco.

—¿Te acostabas con él?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh Emmett y sus kagadas jeje ke hara Rose?<strong>

**kieren saber? jeje ya saben kmo kmplacerme**

**byee**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola hola ke tal stan? spero ke biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 39**

Cuando ella volvió, empujando un carrito antiguo, él seguía mirando su rostro pintado.

—Estaba enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? El pintor.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro cauteloso al advertir la frialdad de su tono.

—Sí, en efecto. Sabía que yo no le correspondía. A menudo deseé que fuera de otro modo. Royce es uno de los hombres más buenos y amables que conozco.

—¿Te acostabas con él?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rosalie. Sin embargo, sus manos se mantuvieron firmes cuando puso los platos sobre la mesa adornada con velas y flores.

—No, no habría sido justo. Él me importaba demasiado.

— Prefieres acostarse con hombres que no te importan.

Rosalie comprendió de pronto que había sido una ingenua. Qué estúpida, no haberse dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—No, pero no me acuesto con hombres a los que pueda hacer daño. A Royce le habría hecho sufrir si hubiera sido su amante, así que preferí ser su amiga.

—¿Y las esposas? —Él se volvió lentamente y observó con los ojos entornados a la mujer de carne y hueso—. Como la de ese conde con el que te liaste. ¿A ella no te importaba hacerle daño?

Rosalie tomó de nuevo su vino y ladeó cautelosamente la cabeza. Nunca se había acostado con el conde al que se refería Emmett, ni con ningún otro hombre casado. Pero nunca se había molestado en rebatir las habladurías. Y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo no estaba casada con ella.

—¿Y el tipo que intentó matarse cuando rompiste su compromiso?

Ella se llevó la copa a los labios y tragó un sorbo de vino que le arañó la garganta como fragmentos de cristal.

—Eso fue muy dramático por su parte, ¿no te parece? Me parece que no estás de humor para ensalada César y entrecot Diane, ¿verdad, teniente? La buena comida no sienta bien durante un interrogatorio.

—Nadie te está interrogando, Rosalie.

—Oh, desde luego que sí. Pero has olvidado leerme mis derechos.

El gélido enojo de Rosalie ayudó a Emmett a justificar su ira. No se trataba de los hombres. Emmett sabía que no era la cuestión de los hombres, que tan calculadoramente le había echado en cara a Rosalie, lo que lo sacaba de quicio. Era el hecho de que no le importaban, de que, por alguna razón, nada parecía importarle, salvo ella.

—Es extraño que te moleste tanto contestar a preguntas acerca de ciertos hombres, Rosalie. Nunca te has molestado en ocultar tus... antecedentes.

—Esperaba algo más de ti —dijo ella en voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió con frialdad—. He sido una tonta. No, nunca me he molestado en ocultar nada..., a menos que me importara. Esos hombres no me importaban, en su mayor parte. ¿Quieres que te diga que tú eres distinto? ¿Me creerías si te lo dijera?

Emmett temía que sí. Le aterrorizaba pensarlo.

—No es necesario. Hemos ido demasiado deprisa, Rosalie. No me siento a gusto así.

—Entiendo. Quieres echar el freno —dejó a un lado la copa, sabiendo que pronto empezaría a temblarle la mano—. Parece que has dado un par de pasos de gigante mientras yo no miraba. Es cierto, debería haber jugado a ese juego de niña. Así estaría más preparada para lo inesperado

—Esto no es un juego.

—No, supongo que no —ella tenía su orgullo, pero también tenía corazón. Y quería saber qué estaba pasando—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer el amor conmigo así esta mañana, Emmett, y comportarte así esta noche? ¿Cómo puedes haberme tocado como lo has hecho, como no lo había hecho nadie antes, y hacerme ahora tanto daño?

Emmett comprendió que ello se debía al sentimiento que se había apoderado de él esa mañana. A la indefensión de su deseo.

—No pretendo hacerte daño.

—No, y eso sólo empeora las cosas. Nos estás haciendo a los dos un favor, ¿no es eso? ¿No es ésa la conclusión a la que has llegado? Romper antes de que las cosas se compliquen. Demasiado tarde —se le quebró la voz, pero logró rehacerse de nuevo—.Ya se han complicado.

—Maldita sea —Emmett dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fijó en él sus ardientes ojos azules.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme teniendo todavía esas ideas en la cabeza. Tú sigue tu pulcro camino, teniente, que yo seguiré el mío. Yo no soy partidaria de echar el freno. O sigue adelante uno o se para por completo —furiosa consigo misma, alzó una mano para limpiarse una lágrima de la mejilla—.Y, según parece, nosotros nos hemos parado.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh Rose sta muuuy dolida y Emmett es un verdadero idiota ke opinan?<strong>

**spero sus reviews jeje**

**byee**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola hola espero les guste el capii jeje ya q sta biien interesante**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 40**

Emmett permanecía inmóvil, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Allí estaba la mujer que amaba y que, por un inesperado giro del destino, tal vez le correspondía. Tenía la oportunidad de vivir esa vida que nunca se había permitido: una familia, un hogar, una mujer... Estaba rechazando todas aquellas cosas con las dos manos, pero no parecía poder detenerse.

—Rose... quiero que nos demos un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que estamos haciendo, adónde nos lleva esto.

—No, no es cierto —ella se apartó el pelo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con determinación—. ¿Crees que porque sólo hace unos días que te conozco no sé cómo funciona tu cabeza? He compartido más cosas contigo que con ningún otro hombre en toda mi vida. Te conozco —respiró hondo, temblorosa—. Lo que quieres es tomar de nuevo el timón, volver a sentir el botón de control bajo tu dedo. Todo esto se te ha escapado de las manos, y no puedes permitir que eso suceda.

—Puede que sea verdad —lo era, en realidad, se dijo Emmett—. Pero eso no cambia nada. Estoy en medio de una investigación, y no estoy siendo todo lo objetivo que debería ser porque me he liado contigo. Cuando acabe...

—¿Cuando acabe, qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Lo retornaremos donde lo habíamos dejado? No creo, teniente. ¿Qué pasará cuando estés en medio de otra investigación? ¿Y luego de la siguiente? ¿Te parezco alguien capaz de esperar hasta que tengas tiempo y ganas de continuar una relación intermitente conmigo?

—No —Emmett irguió la espalda—. Soy policía. Mi trabajo es lo primero.

—No creo que te haya pedido nunca que eso cambie. En realidad, tu dedicación a tu trabajo me parece admirable, atractiva, incluso heroica —Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa breve y fina—. Pero eso es irrelevante, lo mismo que esta conversación —dio media vuelta y tomó de nuevo su vino—.Ya conoces la salida.

No, ella nunca le había pedido que cambiara nada. Nunca había cuestionado su trabajo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? se preguntaba Emmett.

—Esto hay que hablarlo...

—Ése es tu estilo, no el mío. ¿De veras crees que puedes quedarte aquí, en mi casa...? —su voz comenzó a hacerse más chillona—. ¿En mi casa, dejarme plantada y esperar que mantengamos una conversación civilizada? Quiero que te vayas —dejó la copa sobre la mesa, derramando el vino—. Ahora mismo Emmett.

¿De dónde había salido aquel miedo?, se dijo Emmett. Su busca empezó a sonar, pero no le hizo caso.

—No vamos a dejarlo así.

—Vamos a dejarlo exactamente así —puntualizó ella—. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Crees que no sé que has entrado aquí esta noche buscando pelea para que las cosas acabaran así? ¿Crees que no sé que, por más que te dé, tú intentas mantenerte alejado de mí y lo cuestionas, lo analizas y lo diseccionas todo? Pues analiza esto también. Estaba dispuesta a darte más, todo lo que me pidieras. Ahora ya puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué has perdido esta noche —mientras el busca sonaba de nuevo, Rosalie pasó al lado de Emmett y abrió la puerta de entrada—. Tendrás que contestar a la llamada del deber en otra parte, teniente.

Emmett se acercó a ella, pero, a pesar de que deseaba tenderle los brazos, resistió la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Cuando acabe con esto, volveré.

—No serás bienvenido.

Emmett sintió que se acercaba a una línea que nunca antes había cruzado.

—Eso no importa. Volveré.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices y a echar el cerrojo con un golpe seco y audible. Se apoyó contra la puerta, respirando con dificultad mientras la invadía el dolor. Era peor ahora que la puerta se había cerrado, ahora que le había dejado fuera de su vida. Las velas seguían ardiendo y las flores permanecían abiertas.

Comprendió que, todos los pasos que había dado ese día y el anterior, hasta el momento en que, al entrar en su casa viera bajar a Emmett por las escaleras, hacia ella, la habían conducido a aquel instante de ciego sufrimiento.

Había sido incapaz de detenerse, pensó, de cambiar lo que era, lo que había sucedido antes o lo que vendría después. Sólo los tontos creían que controlaban su destino, como ella había creído una vez que controlaba el suyo

Había sido una necia por permitirse aquellas patéticas fantasías, aquellos sueños en los que Emmett y ella se pertenecían el uno al otro, en los que compartían sus vidas, un hogar y unos hijos. Había creído que sólo estaba esperando a que Emmett hiciera realidad anhelos que siempre escapaban de sus manos.

El poder místico de las piedras, pensó con una media risa. Amor, conocimiento, generosidad. Su hechizo había sido cruel con ella al mostrarle un atisbo turbador de todos sus deseos para arrancárselos luego y dejarla sola.

Cerró los ojos al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Cómo se atrevía a volver, pensó. Cómo se atrevía, después de, aplastar todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus necesidades. Y cómo osaba ella seguir enamorada de él a pesar de todo.

Pues no la vería llorar, se prometió a sí misma, y se irguió, pasándose las manos por las mejillas mojadas. No la vería arrastrarse. No la vería en absoluto, porque no le dejaría entrar.

Se dirigió resueltamente hacia el teléfono. A Emmett no le haría ninguna gracia que llamara a la policía e informara de la presencia de un intruso en su casa, pensó. Le estaría bien empleado. Levantó el teléfono en el momento en que un ruido de cristales rotos la hizo volverse hacia las puertas de la terraza.

Le dio tiempo a ver que un individuo entraba por ellas y a oír cómo empezaba a pitar la alarma. Incluso tuvo tiempo de forcejear cuando unos gruesos brazos la rodearon. Luego sintió un paño sobre su cara y un intenso olor a cloroformo.

Y sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar en Emmett antes de que el mundo girara y se volviera negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje creo ke Rose esta en problemas<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola hola jeje aki sta el capi ke tods kieren leer jejeje kmo reaccionara Emmett jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 41**

Emmett estaba apenas a seis kilómetros de la casa cuando recibió otra llamada. Descolgó su teléfono y gruñó:

—McCarthy.

—Teniente, soy el detective Newton otra vez. Acabo de enterarme de que ha llegado aviso de una alarma. Un supuesto robo en el 2918 de East Lark Lane, Potomac.

—¿Qué? —por un instante, su mente quedó en blanco—. ¿Rosalie?

—Reconocí la dirección por el caso de homicidio. Su sistema de alarma se ha disparado y no contesta a las llamadas de comprobación.

—Estoy a cinco minutos de allí —ya estaba dando media vuelta, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos—. Avise a los dos coches patrulla más cercanos. Inmediatamente.

—Ya estoy en ello. Teniente...

Pero Emmett ya había tirado a un lado el teléfono.

El sistema de alarma era nuevo, se dijo, procurando calmarse y pensar con claridad. Los sistemas nuevos a menudo fallaban.

Rosalie estaba enfadada, no contestaba al teléfono, hacía caso omiso de aquel alboroto. Sería muy propio de ella. Seguramente estaría sirviéndose otra copa de champán, en actitud desafiante, maldiciéndolo a él. Tal vez incluso hubiera hecho saltar ella misma el sistema de alarma, sólo para que él volviera a toda prisa con el corazón en un puño. Sería muy propio de ella.

Pero eso tampoco era cierto, se dijo Emmett mientras derrapaba al doblar una esquina. No era propio de ella en absoluto.

Las velas ardían aún en las ventanas. Emmett intentó tranquilizarse pensando en eso mientras frenaba en la rampa de la casa y salía a todo correr del coche. La cena todavía estaría caliente, la música seguiría sonando, y Rosalie estaría allí, de pie bajo su retrato, furiosa con él.

Golpeó salvajemente la puerta antes de lograr refrenarse. Ella no contestaría. Estaba demasiado enfadada para contestar. Cuando el primer coche patrulla aparcó, Emmett se volvió y mostró su placa.

—Revisen el lado este —ordenó—.Yo iré por el oeste.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lateral de la casa. Advirtió el fulgor del agua azul de la piscina a la luz de la luna, y de pronto se filtró en su cabeza la idea de que nunca la habían usado juntos, nunca se habían deslizado en el agua fresca desnudos. Entonces vio los cristales rotos. Y el corazón, sencillamente, se le paró. Sacó el arma y cruzó la cristalera rota sin pensar en el procedimiento. Alguien estaba gritando el nombre de Rosalie corriendo de habitación en habitación, poseído por un pánico ciego. No podía ser él. Y, sin embargo, se halló de pronto en las escaleras, jadeante, frío como el hielo, aturdido por el miedo, observando a un policía que se agachaba para recoger un trapo.

—Huele a cloroformo, teniente —el agente vaciló, dio un paso hacia el hombre que se aferraba a la barandilla—. ¿Teniente?

Emmett no podía hablar. Había perdido la voz. Su mirada borrosa se movió, posándose en el rostro del retrato. Lentamente, con gran esfuerzo, logró ampliar su visión y ponerse de nuevo la máscara de la serenidad.

—Registren la casa. Palmo a palmo —sus ojos se fijaron en el otro agente—. Pidan refuerzos. Enseguida. Luego revisen el jardín. Muévanse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh jeje Emm sta muuuy molesto jeje ke maaal jee sta bueno ke sufra un poko jeje<strong>

**spero reviews**

**byee**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola hola ke tal van jjeje ansiosas por leer el capi? jeje **

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 42**

Rosalie volvió en sí lentamente, sintiendo una oleada de náuseas y un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Una pesadilla de oscuros márgenes volaba en círculos, como un buitre que esperara pacientemente lanzarse sobre ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y abrió con cautela los párpados.

¿Dónde estaba? La pregunta era absurda, estúpida. «No es mi habitación», pensó, y luchó por disipar la neblina que todavía enturbiaba su cerebro.

Sentía el roce del raso bajo la mejilla. Conocía su tacto fresco y resbaladizo. Raso blanco, como el vestido de una novia. Llena de perplejidad, pasó la mano por la gruesa y lujosa colcha de la enorme cama endoselada.

Olía a jazmines, a rosas, a vainilla. Todos ellos olores blancos, olores frescos y blancos. Las paredes de la habitación eran de color marfil y tenían una pátina sedosa. Por un instante, pensó que estaba en un ataúd, en un enorme y extraño ataúd, y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

Se incorporó, casi temiendo que su cabeza chocara con la tapa y se hallara de pronto gritando y arañando, intentando liberarse. Pero no había nada, sólo el aire fragante, y Rosalie respiró hondo, temblorosa.

Ahora se acordaba: el cristal roto, aquel individuo fornido vestido de negro, sus gruesos brazos... Sintiéndose al borde del pánico, se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces. Con cuidado, boicoteada por el aturdimiento, pasó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama hasta que sus pies se hundieron en una gruesa y virginal alfombra blanca. Se tambaleó, le dieron arcadas, pero logró apoyar los pies con firmeza sobre aquel mar blanco, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al ver que el picaporte se resistía, sintió que el miedo le aflojaba los miembros. Su respiración se hizo trabajosa mientras tiraba del pomo de cristal tallado. Luego se dio la vuelta, se apoyó contra la puerta y se obligó a inspeccionar lo que ahora comprendía era su prisión.

Blanco sobre blanco cegador. Una hermosa butaca reina Ana, tapizada en brocado blanco, finísimas cortinas de encaje que colgaban como fantasmas, montones de almohadones blancos sobre un diván curvo y blanco. Los rebordes dorados realzaban aquella avalancha de blanco, y los elegantes muebles de madera clara se asfixiaban bajo aquella nevada.

Se acercó primero a las ventanas y se estremeció al ver las rejas, los fragmentos de noche más allá de ellas, plateados por la luna. No veía nada familiar: una amplia v ondulada pradera de césped, flores y arbustos meticulosamente plantados, altos árboles que servían de escudo.

Al girarse vio otra puerta, se precipitó hacia ella y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver que el pomo giraba sin dificultad. Pero más allá había una lustrosa bañera de azulejos blancos, y las ventanas de cristal esmerilado también tenían rejas. Una claraboya inclinada se alzaba a unos cinco metros del suelo. Y en la larga y reluciente encimera había frascos, botellas, cremas, polvos... Las cosas que le gustaban, los perfumes, las lociones... El estómago se le hizo un nudo.

Secuestro, se dijo. Era un secuestro, alguien que creía que su familia pagaría por recuperarla a salvo.

Pero sabía que no era cierto.

Las Estrellas. Se apoyó, abatida, contra la jamba de la puerta, y apretó los labios para sofocar un gemido. Se la habían llevado por culpa de las Estrellas. Ellas eran el rescate.

Le temblaron las piernas al darse la vuelta y procuró calmarse, pensar con claridad. Tenía que haber una salida. Siempre la había.

Su alarma había saltado, recordó. Emmett no podía haber estado muy lejos. ¿Habría recibido el aviso? ¿Habría vuelto? Poco importaba. Sin duda lo habría recibido enseguida. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado entre ellos, Emmett haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para encontrarla. Aunque sólo fuera porque era su deber.

Entretanto, estaba sola. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera indefensa. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleándose, cuando la cerradura de la puerta chasqueó. Se obligó a detenerse y se irguió. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres. A uno lo reconoció enseguida como su secuestrador. El otro era más bajo y enjuto y vestía un traje negro muy formal. Su expresión era tan dura como una roca.

—Señorita Hale —dijo con cultivado acento británico—. Haga el favor de acompañarme.

Un mayordomo, pensó Rosalie, y tuvo que tragarse una burbuja de histeria. Conocía muy bien aquel tipo de cosas, y asumió una expresión al mismo tiempo divertida y enojada.

—¿Por qué?

—El señor quiere verla.

Al ver que no se movía, el más grande de los dos se adelantó y, cerniéndose sobre ella, señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

—Qué encantador —dijo ella secamente. Dio un paso adelante, calculando lo rápido que tendría que moverse. El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza suavemente.

—Está usted en el tercer piso —le dijo—. Aunque pudiera llegar a la primera planta usted sola, hay guardias. Flan recibido órdenes de no hacerle daño, a menos que sea inevitable. Si me permite, le aconsejo que no corra ese riesgo.

Se arriesgaría a eso, pensó ella, y a mucho más. Pero no hasta que hubiera tenido al menos una oportunidad de salirse con la suya. Sin apenas mirar al hombre que permanecía a su lado, siguió al mayordomo fuera de la habitación y a lo largo de un corredor suavemente iluminado.

La casa era vieja, pensó, pero había sido bellamente restaurada. Tenía al menos tres plantas, de modo que era grande. Un vistazo a su reloj la convenció de que había pasado menos de dos horas bajo los efectos del cloroformo. Tiempo de sobra para recorrer una larga distancia en coche.

Sin embargo, el paisaje que se divisaba a través de los barrotes no parecía campestre. Había visto luces, luces de ciudad, casas a través de los árboles. Un barrio, decidió. Pico y exclusivo, pero un barrio.

Donde había casas, había gente. Y donde había gente, había ayuda.

Fue conducida hacia los pisos inferiores por una amplia y curva escalera de roble pulimentado. Y vio al guardia en el descansillo, con la pistola enfundada, pero visible.

Más abajo había otro pasillo. Antigüedades, cuadros, obras de arte. Reconoció un Monet en la pared, un jarrón de porcelana de la dinastía Han en una peana, una cabeza de terracota Nok de Nigeria.

Su anfitrión, pensó, tenía un gusto excelente y ecléctico. Los tesoros que vela, pequeños y grandes, abarcaban siglos y continentes. Un coleccionista, se dijo sintiendo un escalofrío. Ahora la tenía a ella y esperaba canjearla por las tres Estrellas de Mitra.

Con lo que a Rosalie le pareció una formalidad fuera de lugar, dadas las circunstancias, el mayordomo se acercó a unas puertas dobles muy altas, las abrió y se dobló levemente por la cintura.

—La señorita Rosalie Hale.

No viendo otra alternativa inmediata, ella cruzó las puertas abiertas y entró en un enorme comedor cuyo techo estaba decorado con frescos e iluminado por tres resplandecientes lámparas de araña. Observó la larga mesa de caoba, los candelabros georgianos alegremente encendidos y espaciados a intervalos precisos a lo largo de la mesa, y fijó su mirada en el individuo que, puesto en pie, le dirigía una sonrisa encantadora.

El asombro y el miedo se superpusieron, solapándose.

—Aro...

—Rose —muy elegante con su esmoquin adornado con diamantes, él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano entumecida—. Es un placer verte otra vez —la tomó del brazo y le dio una afectuosa palmada—. Creo que no has cenado.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh Aro esta definitivamente lokooo Dios mioo, ke hara Emmett jeje<strong>

**kieren saber? jejeje spero sus reviews**

**byee**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola hola a tds ke tal stan? espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 43**

Emmett sabía dónde estaba ella. No tenía ninguna duda, pero tuvo que reprimir el deseo impulsivo de correr a la elegante mansión de Washington y destrozarla con sus propias manos, él solo.

Podía conseguir que la mataran.

Estaba seguro de que el embajador Aro Vulturi había matado antes.

La llamada que había interrumpido su escena con Rosalie le había confirmado que otra mujer que antaño había estado relacionada con el embajador, una bella científica alemana, había sido encontrada muerta en su casa de Berlín, al parecer víctima de un robo.

La difunta era una antropóloga muy interesada en el culto a Mitra. El año anterior, había mantenido una relación amorosa con Aro Vulturi durante seis meses. Eras su muerte, no habían podido encontrarse sus notas de estudio acerca de las tres Estrellas de Mitra.

Emmett sabía que Aro era el responsable, lo mismo que sabía que era él quien había secuestrado a Rosalie. Pero no podía demostrarlo, y no tenía muchas posibilidades de convencer a un juez para que expidiera una orden de registro contra la casa de un embajador extranjero.

Una vez más, se hallaba parado en el cuarto de estar de Rosalie. Una vez más, miraba fijamente su retrato, imaginándosela muerta. Pero, esta vez, no pensaba como policía.

Se volvió al sentir acercarse a Mike Newton.

—Aquí no encontraremos nada que lo relacione con el caso. Dentro de doce horas, los diamantes le serán entregados al museo. Ese hombre va a usarla para asegurarse de que eso no ocurra. Tengo que impedírselo.

Mike alzó la mirada hacia el retrato.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Nada. Nada de policías.

—Teniente... Emmett, si tienes razón y la tiene ese hombre, no podrás sacarla solo. Tienes que organizar un equipo. Necesitas un negociador.

—No hay tiempo. Los dos lo sabemos —sus ojos ya no eran planos y fríos, no eran los ojos de un poli. Estaban llenos de tormentosa pasión—. La matará —su corazón estaba recubierto por una pátina de hielo, pero latía con fiero calor—. Ella es muy lista. Hará lo que sea necesario para mantenerse con vida, pero, si comete algún error, él la matará. No necesito un perfil psiquiátrico para entender cómo funciona la mente de ese tipo. Es un sociópata obsesionado con complejo de dios. Quiere esos diamantes y lo que cree que representan. Ahora quiere a Rosalie, pero, si ella no sirve a sus propósitos, acabará como las otras. Eso no va a ocurrir, Mike.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la placa y se la tendió. Esta vez no actuaría conforme a las normas, no podía permitirse respetar las reglas.

—Guárdamela, no la pierdas. Puede que quiera recuperarla.

—Vas a necesitar ayuda —insistió Mike—.Te harán falta hombres.

—Nada de polis —repitió Emmett, y puso la placa sobre la mano reticente de Mike—. Esta vez, no.

—No puedes ir solo. Es un suicidio, profesional y literalmente.

Emmett lanzó una mirada al retrato.

—No estaré solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ke tal ? ke les parecio el capi? interesante cierto? jejeje<strong>

**espero me dejen reviews jeje**

**byee**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola hola jeje cmo etan? espero ke sten mejor ke yo xq yo stoy muuuy molesta xq perdio el BARCA :O y ahora debo una pizza y una camisa jajaja bueno disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 44**

No temblaría, se dijo Rosalie. No dejaría que él viera lo asustada que estaba. Por el contrario, se apartó el pelo del hombro con gesto despreocupado.

—¿Siempre haces que secuestren y droguen a tus invitados, Aro?

—Has de perdonar esa torpeza —apartó cortésmente una silla para ella—. Era necesario actuar deprisa. Confió en que no estés sufriendo efectos secundarios.

—No, aparte de un tremendo enojo —ella se sentó y paseó la mirada por el plato de champiñones marinados que un sigiloso sirviente le puso delante. Recordó dolorosamente la bulliciosa comida en casa de Edward—.Y de la pérdida de apetito.

—Oh, debes al menos probar la comida —él se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y tomó su tenedor. Era pesado, de oro, y en otro tiempo se había deslizado entre los labios de un emperador—. Me he tomado muchas molestias para que prepararan tus platos favoritos —su sonrisa seguía siendo encantadora, pero sus ojos se tornaron fríos—. Come, Rose. Detesto que se desperdicien las cosas.

—Dado que te has tomado tantas molestias... —ella se obligó a probar un bocado, intentando que no le temblara la mano y que su estómago no se revolviera.

—Espero que tu habitación sea cómoda. He tenido que ordenar que la preparasen con mucho apresuramiento. Encontrarás ropas adecuadas en el armario y en la cómoda. Sólo tienes que pedirlo, si deseas algo más.

—Preferiría que no hubiera rejas en las ventanas, ni cerrojos en las puertas.

—Precauciones temporales, te doy mi palabra. Una vez te sientas a gusto aquí... —su mano cubrió la de Rosalie y la apretó con ferocidad cuando ella intentó apartar la suya—... y deseo enormemente que así sea, esas medidas no serán necesarias.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto mientras él le estrujaba la mano. Cuando dejó de resistirse, los dedos de Aro se aflojaron, la acariciaron una vez y se retiraron.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas retenerme aquí?

Él sonrió, tomó la copa de vino de Rosalie y la tendió hacia ella.

—Toda la eternidad. Tú y yo, Rosalie, estamos destinados a compartir la eternidad.

Por debajo de la mesa, la mano dolorida de Rosalie tembló y empezó a ponerse pegajosa por el sudor.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —empezó a dejar su copa sobre la mesa sin haber bebido, pero, advirtiendo el destello de ira de la mirada de Aro, bebió un sorbo—. Me siento halagada, pero confusa.

—Es absurdo que finjas no entender lo que pasa, Rosalie. Tú tuviste la Estrella en tu mano. Sobreviviste a la muerte y viniste a mí. He visto tu rostro en tus sueños.

—Sí —ella sentía cómo se le iba retirando poco a poco la sangre, como si escapara de sus venas. Mirándolo a los ojos, recordó sus pesadillas: una sombra en el bosque. Observándola—. Yo también te he visto a ti en los míos.

—Tú me traerás las Estrellas, Rose, y su poder. Ahora comprendo por qué he fracasado. Cada paso que he dado ha sido sólo uno más en el camino que nos ha traído hasta aquí. Juntos poseeremos las Estrellas. Y tú serás mía. No te preocupes —dijo al ver que ella daba un respingo—. Vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad, como una novia. Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. La belleza es mi debilidad —continuó, y pasó la punta de un dedo por el brazo desnudo de Rosalie, jugueteando distraídamente con el grueso brazalete de plata—.Y la perfección es mi mayor deleite. Tú, querida, posees ambas cosas. Naturalmente, no tendrás alternativa, en caso de que se me agote la paciencia. Mi servicio está... muy bien adiestrado.

El miedo era un destello brillante y gélido, pero la voz de Rosalie sonó firme e impregnada de asco.

—¿Y se mostrará ciego y sordo ante una violación?

—No me gusta esa palabra durante la cena —él se encogió levemente de hombros e hizo una seña para que les sirvieran el siguiente plato—. Una mujer con tus apetitos pronto tendrá hambre. Y, con tu inteligencia, sin duda comprenderás la conveniencia de un compromiso amigable.

—No es sexo lo que quieres, Aro —ella no soportaba mirar el tierno salmón rosa que había en su plato—. Es obediencia. Y a mí se me da fatal ser obediente.

—No me has entendido —él pinchó un trozo de salmón y comió con delectación—. Pretendo convertirte en una diosa que no tenga que rendir cuentas ante nadie. Y lo tendré todo. Ningún mortal se interpondrá entre nosotros —sonrió de nuevo—.Y menos aún el teniente McCarthy. Ese hombre se está volviendo una molestia. Husmea en mis asuntos, donde no tiene derecho a husmear. Lo he visto... —la voz de Aro se convirtió en un susurro en el que se percibía un atisbo de temor—. De noche. En mis sueños. Vuelve. Siempre vuelve. No importa cuántas veces lo mate —sus ojos se aclararon y bebió un sorbo de vino de color oro fundido—. Ahora está removiendo viejos asuntos y buscando otros nuevos.

Rosalie podía sentir el latido del miedo en el pulso de su garganta, en sus muñecas, en sus sienes.

—Empezará a buscarme muy pronto.

—Seguramente. Me ocuparé de él cuando llegue el momento, si llega. Podría haber sido esta misma noche, si no te hubiera dejado tan repentinamente. Oh, ya he pensado qué se hará con el teniente. Pero prefiero esperar a tener las Estrellas en mi poder. Es posible... —Aro tomó pensativamente su servilleta y se limpió los labios—. Puede que le perdone la vida una vez tenga lo que me pertenece. Si tú lo deseas. Yo puedo ser magnánimo... en determinadas circunstancias.

Ella tenía el corazón en la garganta, constriñéndola, ahogándola.

—Si hago lo que quieres, ¿le dejarás en paz?

—Es posible. Ya lo discutiremos. Pero me temo que he desarrollado una aversión palpable por ese hombre. Y todavía estoy enojado contigo, querida Rosalie, por rechazar mi invitación a causa de un hombre tan sumamente vulgar.

Ella no vaciló, no podía permitírselo. Su mente giraba en un torbellino, atemorizada por Emmett. Hizo que sus labios se curvaran suavemente.

—Aro, perdóname por eso. Me quedé tan... desilusionada porque no insistieras más... A una, a fin de cuentas, le gusta que la cortejen con mayor determinación.

—Yo no cortejo. Yo tomo lo que deseo.

—Eso salta a la vista —ella hizo un mohín—. Ha sido terrible por tu parte tratarme de esa manera y darme un susto de muerte. Puede que no te perdone por ello.

—Ten cuidado con tus juegos —su voz sonaba baja y amenazadora, pero también, pensó Rosalie, interesada—. Yo no soy ningún crío.

—No —ella le pasó la mano por la mejilla antes de levantarse—. Pero la madurez tiene tantas ventajas... —sentía flojas las piernas, pero aun así recorrió despacio la habitación abovedada, lanzando rápidas miradas a las ventanas y las puertas. Buscando una salida—. Tienes una casa preciosa. Tantos tesoros... —ladeó la cabeza, confiando en que el desafío que se disponía a lanzarle mereciera la pena—. Me encantan las... cosas. Pero te advierto, Aro, que no seré el juguetito de ningún hombre —se acercó lentamente a él, pasándose la punta de un dedo por el cuello, entre sus pechos, mientras la seda de su vestido susurraba a su alrededor—.Y, cuando me acorralan, araño —apoyó seductoramente una mano sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Me deseas? —Jadeó, ronroneando mientras miraba los ojos enturbiados de Aro y deslizaba los dedos hacia el cuchillo de su plato—. ¿Quieres tocarme? ¿Poseerme? —Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el mango con fuerza—. Ni en toda la eternidad —dijo al tiempo que le asestaba una puñalada rápida y desesperada.

Pero él se movió para atraerla hacia sí, y el cuchillo se hundió en el hombro en vez de en su corazón. Ella se giró mientras él dejaba escapar un grito de dolor y rabia. Agarrando una de las pesadas sillas, la estrelló contra un ventanal, provocando una lluvia de cristales. Pero, al saltar hacia delante, unos brazos la agarraron con fuerza desde atrás.

Rosalie se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, jadeando. La seda de su vestido se rasgó. Luego, se quedó paralizada cuando el cuchillo que había usado se apretó contra su garganta. No se molestó en luchar contra los brazos que la sujetaban mientras Aro acercaba la cara a la suya. La ira enloquecía los ojos del embajador.

—Podría matarte por esto. Pero sería demasiado poco y demasiado rápido. Estaba dispuesto a convertirte en mi igual. Habría compartido eso contigo. Ahora, tomaré de ti lo que se me antoje. Hasta que me canse de ti.

—Nunca conseguirás las Estrellas —dijo ella con firmeza—. Ni a Emmett.

—Tendré exactamente lo que se me antoje. Y tú me ayudarás a conseguirlo.

Ella se disponía a sacudir la cabeza, pero dio un respingo al sentir que la punta del cuchillo se clavaba en su cuello.

—No haré nada para ayudarte.

—Oh, claro que sí. Si no haces exactamente lo que te diga, levantaré el teléfono. Con una sola palabra mía, Bella Swan y M.B. Alice morirán esta noche. Con una sola palabra —Aro advirtió el miedo febril que apareció en los ojos de Rosalie, el terror indefenso que llevaba acompañándola toda la vida—. Hay hombres que sólo esperan que pronuncie esa palabra. Si lo hago, habrá una terrible y trágica explosión en casa de Edward Cullen, esta noche. Otra en un pequeño bar de barrio, justo antes del cierre. Y, como colofón, una tercera explosión destruir el hogar del teniente McCarthy y a su único ocupante. Su destino está en tus manos, Rosalie. Tú decides.

Ella deseó decirle que mentía, que aquello no era más que un farol, pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, comprendió que no vacilaría en cumplir sus amenazas. No, en realidad, estaba deseando cumplirlas. Las vidas de aquellas personas no significaban nada para él. Pero para ella lo eran todo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke les parecio el capi? espero les haya gustado y esten considerando dejarme un par de reviews<strong>

**jeje byee**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola hola ke tal stan jeje spero ke ansiosas de leer jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 45**

Bella estaba intentando contener su pánico cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo miró fijamente, como si fuera una serpiente que de pronto hubiera cobrado vida. Pronunciando una oración en silencio, levantó el aparato.

—¿Diga?

—Bella…

—¡Rosalie! —sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras se giraba. Emmett sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y levantó la mano, pidiéndole precaución—. ¿Estás bien?

—De momento, sí. Escúchame atentamente, Bella, mi vida depende de ello, ¿entiendes?

—No. Sí —tenía que ganar tiempo, se dijo. Eso le habían dicho—. Rose, tengo tanto miedo por ti... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

—No puedo hablar de eso ahora. Tienes que conservar la calma, Bella. Has de ser fuerte. Siempre has sido tranquila. Como cuando nos examinamos de historia del arte en la facultad y a mí me daba tanto miedo el profesor Greenbalm, y tú en cambio estabas tan campante. .. Ahora tienes que conservar la serenidad, Bella, y seguir mis instrucciones.

—Lo haré. Lo intentaré —miró con impotencia a Emmett mientras él le indicaba por señas que alargara la conversación—. Dime sólo si estás herida.

—Aún no. Pero no dudará en hacerme daño. Me matará, Bella, si no haces lo que quiere. Dale lo que pide. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Quiere las piedras. Tienes que traerlas. No puedes traer a Edward. No puedes llamar a... a la policía.

«Tira del hilo», se dijo Bella. «Que siga hablando».

—¿No quieres que llame a Emmett?

—No. Él no importa. Sólo es un poli como otro cualquiera. Tú sabes que no importa. Tienes que esperar exactamente hasta la una y media. Sal de casa entonces y ve a Salvini. Deja a Alice al margen de esto, como hacíamos antes. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió, con los ojos fijos en los de Emmett.

—Sí, entendido.

—Una vez llegues a Salvini, pon las piedras en un maletín. Espera allí. Recibirás una llamada con nuevas instrucciones. No te pasará nada. ¿Recuerdas cuánto te gustaba escabullirte del colegio mayor por la noche y salir a pasear en coche sola después del toque de queda? Piensa que es lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo, Bella, y no te pasará nada. Si no, él me lo quitará todo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. Rose...

—Te quiero —logró decir Rosalie antes de que la línea quedara muerta.

—Nada —dijo Edward con voz crispada, mirando el equipo de rastreo—. Ha trucado la señal. Aparece por todo el tablero. No daremos con ella.

—Quiere que vaya a Salvini —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola, pero Bella puso una mano sobre su brazo y miró a Alice.

—No, lo decía con intención. ¿Tú lo entendiste?

—Sí —Alice se llevó los dedos a los ojos e intentó pensar, superando el miedo—. Intentaba decirnos todo lo que podía. Bella y Rosalie nunca me dejaban al margen de nada, de modo que lo que quiere es que yo también vaya. Quiere que salgamos de aquí, pero intentaba engañar a ese tipo hablando de las piedras. Bella jamás se saltaba el toque de queda.

—Les estaba mandando señales —dijo Jasper—. Intentando decirles todo cuanto pudiera.

—Sabía que lo entenderíamos. Aro debe de haberle dicho que nos pasaría algo si no cooperaba —Bella le tendió la mano a Alic—. Quería que contactáramos con Emmett. Por eso dijo que no importabas..., porque nosotras sabemos que sí le importas.

Emmett se pasó una mano por el pelo. No tenía más remedio que confiar en la intuición de aquellas dos mujeres. No le quedaba más alternativa que confiar en el instinto de supervivencia de Rosalie.

—Está bien. Quiere que sepa lo que está pasando, y quiere que salgan de la casa.

—Sí. Quiere que salgamos de la casa, cree que estaremos más seguras en Salvini.

—Estarán más seguras en comisaría —le dijo Emmett—.Y allí es donde vais a ir.

—No —la voz de Bella permaneció en calma—. Ella quiere que vayamos a Salvini. Lo dejó muy claro.

Emmett la observó un momento mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Podría haber hecho que las pusieran bajo custodia policial. Ése era el paso más lógico. O podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo cual era un riesgo. Pero era un riesgo necesario.

—A Salvini, entonces. Pero el detective Newton se ocupará de montar un dispositivo de vigilancia. No se moveran hasta que se les diga lo contrario.

Alice dio un respingo.

— ¿Esperas que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras Rosalie está en peligro?

—Eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer —dijo Emmett con frialdad—. Ella está arriesgando la vida para que ustedes estén a salvo. No pienso defraudarla.

—Emmett tiene razón, Alice. —Jasper alzó una ceja cuando Alice lo miró con mala cara—. Adelante, cabréate, pero te superamos en número. Bella y tú seguirán las instrucciones.

Emmett notó con sorpresa que Alice cerraba la boca y asentía bruscamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué era ese rollo del examen de historia del arte, Bella?

Bella respiró hondo.

—El profesor Greenbalni se llamaba Aron.

—Aron... —Aro—. Casi, casi —Emmett miró a los dos hombres que necesitaba—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>A <strong>Rose no es suuper inteligente ? jeje ke kreen ke pasara ahora jeje stamos a 5 capis del GRAN FINAL no me dejen jeje<strong>

**espero reviewws**

**byee**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola hola jeje stamos a 4 capitulos del GRAN FINAL jeje espero sten disfrutando jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 46**

Rosalie dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrevivir a aquella noche. Había tantas cosas que no había hecho... Nunca les había enseñado París a Bella y Alice, como soñaban. Nunca vería hacerse grande el sauce que había plantado en la colina de su casa de campo, inclinándose delicadamente sobre su pequeño estanque. Nunca tendría un hijo.

Se sentía atenazada por el miedo y la injusticia de todo aquello. Sólo tenía veintiséis años, e iba a morir. Había visto su sentencia de muerte en los ojos de Aro. Y sabía que él pretendía matar también a quienes amaba. No se contentaría con menos. Tenía que segar todas las vidas que habían tocado lo que su mente enferma consideraba suyo.

Lo único a lo que Rosalie podía aferrarse era a la esperanza de que Bella la hubiera entendido.

—Voy a enseñarte lo que podías haber tenido —con el brazo vendado y un esmoquin nuevo, Aro la condujo a través de una puerta disimulada en la pared y a lo largo de unas escaleras de piedra bien iluminadas, pulidas como ébano. Se había tomado un potente analgésico. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y enfebrecida.

Aquéllos eran los ojos que, en sus pesadillas, miraban a Rosalie desde el bosque. Y, mientras él bajaba por las relucientes escaleras negras, Rosalie sintió que un recuerdo profundamente escondido en su memoria afloraba a la superficie.

La luz de las antorchas, pensó, aturdida. Abajo, con las antorchas brillando y las Estrellas fulgurantes en su engarce de oro, sobre un altar blanco. Y la muerte esperando.

La áspera respiración del hombre que caminaba a su lado. ¿La de Aro? ¿La de otra persona? Era un sonido ardiente, secreto, que le daba escalofríos. Una habitación, pensó luchando por retener aquella resbaladiza cadena de recuerdos. Una habitación escondida, en blanco y oro. En la que ella permanecería encerrada por toda la eternidad.

Se detuvo en el último recodo de la escalera, no tanto por miedo como por perplejidad. Allí no, pensó frenéticamente. En otra parte. No ella, sino parte de ella. No él, sino alguien parecido a él.

Los dedos de Aro se clavaron en su brazo, pero ella apenas sintió el dolor. Emmett... un hombre con los ojos de Emmett, vestido como un guerrero, cubierto de polvo y abolladuras de la batalla. Él iría a por ella, y a por las Estrellas.

Y moriría por ello.

—No —la escalera comenzó a girar a su alrededor, y se agarró a la fría pared para conservar el equilibrio—. Otra vez no. Esta vez, no.

—No tienes elección —Aro tiró de ella, haciéndola bajar los últimos peldaños. Se detuvo ante una gruesa puerta y le hizo una seña impaciente al guarda para que se apartara. Agarrando a Rosalie del brazo, sacó la pesada llave y la introdujo en una vieja cerradura que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, a Rosalie le hizo pensar en la madriguera del conejo de Alicia.

—Quiero que veas lo que podía haber sido tuyo. Lo que estaba dispuesto a compartir contigo.

La empujó bruscamente, y Rosalie entró tambaleándose en la habitación y parpadeó, asombrada.

No, no era una madriguera, se dijo, deslumbrada y atónita. Era la cueva de Alí Babá. El oro relucía en montañas, las joyas brillaban formando ríos. Cuadros que reconoció como obras de los grandes maestros se apretujaban en las paredes, entre las cuales se amontonaban estatuas y esculturas, algunas tan pequeñas como huevos Fabergé colocados sobre soportes de oro, otras alzándose hasta el techo. Pieles y mantos de seda, sartas de perlas, tallas y coronas se amontonaban en cada rincón disponible. Los altavoces escondidos emitían una alegre melodía de Mozart.

Rosalie comprendió que aquélla no era en absoluto la cueva de un cuento de hadas. Era simplemente el cuarto de juegos de un niño mimado, retorcido y avaricioso. Allí Aro podía esconder sus posesiones al mundo, guardarlas para él solo y regodearse en ellas, imaginaba Rosalie. ¿Cuántos de aquellos juguetes habría robado?, se preguntó. ¿Por cuántos había matado?

Ella no moriría allí, se dijo. Ni tampoco Emmett. Si aquella era de verdad la historia que se repetía, no consentiría que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Lucharía con todas sus armas.

—Tienes una buena colección, Aro, pero la presentación podría mejorarse —su primera arma era el suave desdén, impregnado de ironía—. Hasta las cosas más bellas pierden su impacto visual cuando se amontonan con tanto desorden.

—Es mío. Todo esto. Una vida entera de esfuerzo. —Toma como un niño consentido, él agarró un cáliz de oro y se lo tiró para que lo admirara—. La reina Ginebra bebió de ese cáliz antes de ponerle los cuernos a Arturo. Él debería haberle arrancado el corazón por eso —Rosalie giró la copa en su mano y no sintió nada. Estaba vacía no sólo de vino, pensó, sino también de magia. Y esto —tomó unos pendientes de diamantes y se los tiró a Rosalie a la cara—. Otra reina, María Antonieta, los llevaba mientras su pueblo tramaba su muerte. Tú también podrías haberlos llevado.

—Mientras tú tramabas la mía —con deliberada sorna, ella desdeñó el ofrecimiento y se dio la vuelta—. No, gracias.

—Tengo una flecha con la que cazaba la diosa Diana. Y el cinturón que llevaba Juno.

Su corazón vibraba como un arpa, pero Rosalie se limitó a reír.

—¿De veras crees eso?

—Son míos —furioso por su reacción, él se abrió paso entre su colección y apoyó una mano sobre el frío altar de mármol que había hecho construir—. Pronto tendré las Estrellas. Serán el vértice de mi colección. Las pondré aquí con mis propias manos. Y lo tendré todo.

—Las Estrellas no te ayudarán. No te cambiarán —ella no sabía de dónde brotaban aquellas palabras, ni el conocimiento que las alentaba, pero vio que los ojos de Aro brillaban, sorprendidos—. Tu destino está sellado. Nunca serán tuyas. Esta vez, no está destinado a ser así. Son para la luz y el bien. Nunca las verás aquí, en la oscuridad.

Él estómago de Aro dio un vuelco. Había energía en las palabras de Rosalie, en sus ojos, cuando debería haber estado acobardada. Aquello le crispaba los nervios.

—Al amanecer las tendré aquí. Te las enseñaré —se acercó a ella, jadeando—. Y te tendré a ti. Te retendré tanto tiempo como desee. Haré contigo lo que quiera.

Rosalie sintió su mano fría en la mejilla y pensó, asustada, en una serpiente, pero no se apartó.

—Nunca tendrás las Estrellas, y nunca me tendrás a mí. Aunque nos abraces, nunca nos tendrás. Era cierto antes, y más cierto es ahora. Y eso te reconcomerá día tras días, hasta que de ti no quede nada más que tu locura.

Él la golpeó tan fuerte que la lanzó contra la pared.

—Tus amigas morirán esta noche —le sonrió como si estuvieran hablando de cosas sin importancia—.Ya las has mandado al infierno. Voy a dejar que vivas mucho tiempo para que lo pienses despacio.

Agarrándola del brazo, abrió la puerta y la sacó a rastras de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG esto sta kada vez mejor no creen? jeje <strong>

**spero muuchos reviews**

**byee**


	47. Chapter 47

**Stamos cerka del final jeje spero sten disfrutando la adaptacion jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 47**

—Tendrá cámaras de vigilancia —dijo Emmett mientras se preparaban para escalar el muro trasero de la mansión de Aro en Washington—. Seguramente tendrá guardias patrullando por el jardín.

—Entonces, habrá que tener cuidado —Jasper revisó la punta de su cuchillo, lo guardó en su funda y examinó luego la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón—.Y no hacer ruido.

—No nos separaremos hasta que lleguemos a la casa —Edward revisó mentalmente el plan—.Yo busco la alarma y la desactivo.

—Si eso falla, lo mandamos todo al diablo. Quizá tengamos suerte en medio del barullo que se armará. Atraerá a la policía. Si las cosas no salen bien, tal vez nos encontremos con algo más que una denuncia por allanamiento de morada.

Jasper masculló una maldición.

—Vamos a sacarla de ahí —le lanzó a Emmett una rápida sonrisa mientras empezaba a trepar por la tapia—. Espero que no haya perros. Odio que haya perros.

Aterrizaron sobre la hierba suave del otro lado. Era posible que su presencia fuera detectada desde ese instante. Era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a correr. Como sombras, se movieron entre la noche estrellada, deslizándose entre la densa oscuridad, en medio de los árboles.

Emmett veía la casa entre los árboles, el fulgor de las ventanas iluminadas. ¿En qué habitación estaba ella? ¿Estaría asustada? ¿Herida? ¿La habría tocado él?

Enseñando los dientes, ahuyentó aquellos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse únicamente en entrar, en encontrar a Rosalie. Por primera vez en años, sentía el peso del arma en su costado. Sabía que pretendía usarla. Ya no pensaba en las normas, en su carrera, en la vida que había construido paso a paso, cuidadosamente.

Vio pasar a un guardia delante de él, unos metros más allá del lindero de setos. Jasper le tocó el hombro y le hizo una seña. Emmett lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Unos segundos después, Jasper se abalanzó sobre el hombre desde atrás, y, con un rápido giro, le golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco de un roble y arrastró su cuerpo entre las sombras.

—Uno menos —jadeó, guardándose el arma que acababa de recolectar.

—Harán rondas cada cierto tiempo —comentó Edward—. No sabemos cuánto tardarán en echarlo de menos.

—Entonces, vamos, adelante —Emmett dirigió a Jasper hacia el norte y a Edward hacia el sur. Manteniéndose agachados, corrieron hacia las luces.

.

.

El guardia que escoltó a Rosalie a su habitación guardaba silencio. Al menos ciento cincuenta quilos de puro músculo, calculó Rosalie. Pero ella había visto cómo se deslizaban los ojos del guardia sobre su escote. Sabía utilizar su físico como un arma. Alzó la cara hacia él y dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Tengo tanto miedo... Estoy tan sola... —se arriesgó a ponerle una mano en el brazo—. Tú no me harás daño, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me hagas daño. Haré lo que quieras —él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la cara de Rosalie cuando ella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, muy despacio—. Lo que quieras —repitió con voz sugerente—. Eres tan fuerte, tan... valiente — ¿hablaría inglés? se preguntó. Aunque ¿qué importaba? El mensaje estaba bastante claro. Al llegar a la puerta de su prisión, ella dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada abrasadora al tiempo que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro—. Me da tanto miedo estar sola... Necesito a alguien —alzó la punta de un dedo y se tapó los labios—. Él no tiene por qué enterarse —susurró—. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Será nuestro secreto.

A pesar de que le daba asco, tomó la mano del guardia y se la llevó al pecho. El roce de aquellos dedos le produjo un escalofrío que le heló la piel, pero procuró sonreír seductoramente cuando él bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

«No pienses, no pienses», se decía mientras él la manoseaba. «No eres tú. No es a ti a quien está tocando».

—Vamos dentro —confió en que él tomara su súbito estremecimiento como una muestra de deseo—. Entra conmigo. Estaremos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh la Rose si que es arriesgada no creen jejeje ke kreen ke pase? jeje <strong>

**kieren saber jej ya saben ke hacer**

**byee**


	48. Chapter 48

**hello jeje ke tal stan? jeje ansiosas nooo jeje ya a 2 CAPIS del GRAN FINAL jejeje disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 48**

A pesar de que le daba asco, tomó la mano del guardia y se la llevó al pecho. El roce de aquellos dedos le produjo un escalofrío que le heló la piel, pero procuró sonreír seductoramente cuando él bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

«No pienses, no pienses», se decía mientras él la manoseaba. «No eres tú. No es a ti a quien está tocando».

—Vamos dentro —confió en que él tomara su súbito estremecimiento como una muestra de deseo—. Entra conmigo. Estaremos solos.

Él abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirarla ávidamente.

Podía ganarlo todo, pensó Rosalie, o perderlo todo. Dejó escapar una risa provocativa cuando él la abrazó en cuanto la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

—Oh, no hay prisa, guapo —se echó el pelo hacia atrás, escapándose de su abrazo—. No hay por qué precipitarse. Quiero refrescarme un poco para ti.

Él siguió sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se entornaron con expresión impaciente y recelosa. Sin dejar de sonreír, Rosalie tomó el pesado frasco de cristal con pulverizador del tocador. Un arma de mujer, pensó fríamente mientras se rociaba suavemente la piel.

—Me gusta utilizar todos mis sentidos —sus dedos se crisparon sobre el frasco mientras se acercaba a él, contoneándose.

De pronto alzó el frasco y le roció de perfume los ojos. Él dejó escapar un siseo asombrado y se frotó instintivamente el picor de los ojos. Rosalie le rompió el frasco en la cara con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que le asestaba una patada en la entrepierna.

Él se tambaleó, pero no cayó al suelo. Tenía sangre en la cara y, bajo ella, su piel se había vuelto de un blanco macilento. Buscaba a tientas la pistola. Asustada, ella le dio otra patada. Esta vez, él cayó de rodillas, pero siguió buscando el arma que llevaba en el costado.

Sollozando, Rosalie agarró un taburete tapizado en blanco y lo estrelló contra su cara ensangrentada. Luego, alzándolo, se lo rompió en la cabeza. Intentó hacerse con su arma frenéticamente, pero tenía las manos pegajosas y le resbalaban sobre el acero y el cuero. Cuando al fin logró agarrarla con las dos manos, vio que el individuo estaba inconsciente y de pronto el aliento escapó de sus pulmones en una salvaje risotada.

—Supongo que no soy una de ésas —demasiado asustada para tener precauciones, le quitó las llaves y probó una tras otra hasta que la cerradura se abrió. Entonces echó a correr como un cervatillo que huyera de los lagartos entre la luz dorada del corredor.

Una sombra se movió junto a la escalera y, dejando escapar un débil gemido, ella alzó la pistola.

—Es la segunda vez que me apuntas con un arma.

La visión de Rosalie se emborronó al oír la voz de Emmett. Él salió de entre las sombras.

—Tú. Has venido...

No llevaba armadura, pensó, aturdida. Iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Tampoco era una espada lo que llevaba, sino una pistola. No era un recuerdo. Era real.

Su vestido estaba roto, lleno de sangre. Su cara, arañada, y sus ojos vidriosos por la impresión. Emmett había matado a dos hombres para llegar hasta allí. Y, al verla así, le pareció que dos no eran suficientes.

—Ya ha pasado todo —resistió el deseo de correr hacia ella, de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Parecía que ella se haría añicos si la tocaba—.Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Nadie te hará daño.

—Va a matarlas —ella hizo un esfuerzo por respirar—.Va a matarlas, haga lo que haga yo. Está loco. No están a salvo de él. Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo. Ya te mató antes —acabó en un susurro—. Lo intentará otra vez.

Emmett la agarró del brazo para sujetarla y le quito suavemente la pistola.

—¿Dónde está, Rosalie?

—Hay una habitación detrás de un panel de la biblioteca, bajando las escaleras. Igual que antes... hace tantos años. ¿Te acuerdas? —ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desorientada—. Está allí, con sus juguetes, todos esos juguetes que brillan. Lo apuñalé con un cuchillo de la cena...

—Bien hecho — ¿aquélla sangre era suya? Emmett no veía ninguna herida, salvo los arañazos de su cara y de sus brazos—.Vamos, ven conmigo.

Emmett la condujo escaleras abajo. Allí estaba el guardia que Rosalie había visto antes. Pero ya no estaba de pie. Apartando la mirada, rodeó el cuerpo e hizo una seña. Estaba ya más calmada. Sabía que el pasado no siempre se repetía. Algunas veces cambiaba. La gente lo hacía cambiar.

—Está allí atrás, la tercera puerta a la izquierda —se sobresaltó al ver que algo se movía. Pero era Jasper, que se había apartado del marco de una puerta.

—Está despejado —le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

—Llévatela fuera —sus ojos lo decían todo cuando empujó suavemente a Rosalie en brazos de Jasper. «Cuida de ella. Confío en tí».

Jasper la apretó contra su costado para dejar libre la mano con la que sujetaba el arma.

—¿Estás bien, cielo?

—No —ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Va a matarlas. Tiene explosivos, algo, no sé, en la casa, en el bar... Tienen que detenerlo. El panel. Se los enseñaré —se desasió de Jasper y avanzó con paso vacilante hacia la biblioteca—. Por aquí —giró una voluta de la barandilla labrada—. Vi cómo lo hacía —el panel se abrió deslizándose suavemente.

—Jasper, sácala de aquí. Llama a la policía. Yo me ocuparé de él.

Ella estaba flotando bajo la superficie de un agua cálida y densa.

—Tendrá que matarlo —dijo débilmente mientras Emmett desaparecía por la abertura—. Esta vez, no puede fallar.

—Emmett sabe lo que hace.

—Sí, siempre lo sabe —la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor enloquecidamente—. Jasper, lo siento —logró decir antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke les parecio el capi?<strong>

**espero les haya gustadoo y espero reviews**

**muuchooos jejee byee**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola hola jeje ansiosas x leer jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 49**

Emmett comprobó que Aro no había cerrado la puerta. Arrogante bastardo, tan seguro de que nadie entraría en su recinto sagrado... Empuñando el arma, Emmett abrió la pesada puerta con sigilo y parpadeó una sola vez ante el resplandor brillante del oro.

Entró y fijó la mirada en el hombre sentado en un trono en medio de aquel esplendor.

—Se acabó, Vulturi.

Aro no pareció sorprendido. Sabía que Emmett acudiría.

—Arriesgas mucho —su sonrisa era fría como la de una serpiente; sus ojos rezumaban un odio demente—. Lo hiciste una vez. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Has tenido sueños, ¿no es cierto? Ya viniste a robarme una vez, a llevarte las Estrellas y la chica. Entonces llevabas una espada, pesada y sin adornos.

Una vaga sensación se agitó súbitamente en la cabeza de Emmett. Un castillo de piedra, un cielo tormentoso, una estancia llena de riquezas. Una mujer a la que amaba. En un altar, un triángulo que sostenían las manos del dios, adornado con diamantes tan azules como estrellas.

—Te maté —Aro se rió suavemente—. Les dejé tu cuerpo a los cuervos.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —Emmett dio un paso adelante—. Esto es ahora.

La sonrisa de Aro se hizo más amplia.

—Estoy fuera de tu alcance —alzó una mano, empuñando una pistola.

Se oyeron dos disparos, tan seguidos que parecían uno solo. La habitación tembló, retumbó, se aposentó y volvió a brillar en todo su esplendor. Emmett se acercó despacio y bajó la mirada hacia el hombre que yacía boca abajo sobre un montón de oro.

—Ahora sí —murmuró Emmett—. Ahora sí estás fuera de mi alcance.

Rosalie oyó las detonaciones. Por un instante, todo dentro de ella se detuvo. El corazón, la mente, el aliento, la sangre. Luego volvió a ponerse en marcha, una oleada de emociones que la hizo saltar del banco en el que Jasper la había tumbado. El aire salía y entraba trabajosamente en sus pulmones.

Sabía, porque lo sentía, porque su corazón seguía latiendo, que no era Emmett quien había muerto. De lo contrario, ella lo habría sentido. Un trozo de su corazón se habría desprendido del resto, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Aun así, aguardó con los ojos fijos en la casa, porque tenía que verlo. Las estrellas giraban en el cielo, la luna lanzaba su luz por entre los árboles. En algún lugar, en la distancia, un pájaro nocturno empezó a cantar con esperanza y alegría.

Él salió entonces de la casa. Entero. El llanto constriñó la garganta de Rosalie. Se tragó las lágrimas. Le escocían los ojos y se enjugó las lágrimas. Tenía que ver con claridad a Emmett, al hombre al que había aceptado que amaba.

Él se acercó con mirada oscura y fría y paso firme. Rosalie advirtió que ya había recuperado su aplomo. Ya lo había guardado todo en algún compartimento donde no interfiriera con lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Rosalie se abrazó y se agarró con fuerza los antebrazos con las manos. Nunca sabría que aquel gesto, aquel volverse hacia si misma y no hacia él, fue lo que impidió que Emmett le tendiera los brazos. De modo que él se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y miró a la mujer a la que había aceptado que amaba y a la que había rechazado.

Ella estaba pálida. Emmett percibió los rápidos estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no le parecía frágil. Ni siquiera en ese momento, con la muerte suspendida entre ellos, era frágil. Su voz sonó firme y serena.

—¿Se acabó?

—Sí, se acabó.

—Iba a matarlas.

—Eso también se acabó —su deseo de tocarla, de abrazarla, era sobrecogedor. Sentía que sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder. Pero ella se dio la vuelta, se apartó de él y miró hacia la oscuridad.

—Necesito verlas. A Bella y a Alice.

—Lo sé.

—Tendrás que tomarme declaración.

Dios. Su aplomo vaciló lo suficiente como para que Emmett se llevara los dedos a los ojos irritados.

—Eso puede esperar.

—¿Por qué? Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Quiero dejarlo atrás —Rosalie se irguió de nuevo y se giró lentamente. Y, al mirarlo, vio que tenía las manos junto a los costados y los ojos límpidos—. Necesito dejarlo todo atrás.

Estaba claro lo que quería decir, pensó Emmett. Él formaba parte de ese todo.

—Rosalie, estás herida y en estado de shock. Una ambulancia viene de camino.

—No necesito una ambulancia.

—No me digas qué demonios necesitas —la furia se agitaba dentro de él, zumbaba en su cabeza como un nido de avispas—. He dicho que la maldita declaración puede esperar. Estás temblando. Por el amor de Dios, siéntate.

Extendió un brazo para agarrarla, pero ella se apartó, alzando la barbilla.

—No me toques. No... me toques —si la tocaba, se derrumbaría. Si se derrumbaba, se echaría a llorar. Y, llorando, suplicaría.

Sus palabras eran como un cuchillo en las entrañas; el azul desesperado de sus ojos, un puñetazo en plena cara. Emmett sintió que le temblaban los dedos y, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, dio un paso atrás.

—Está bien. Siéntate, por favor.

¿Había pensado de veras que no era frágil? Parecía como si fuera a hacerse añicos en cualquier momento. Estaba pálida como una sábana y tenía los ojos enormes. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y llena de arañazos.

Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Nada que ella le permitiera hacer. Oyó el gemido distante de las sirenas y pasos tras él. Edward, con expresión preocupada, se acercó a Rosalie y le echó sobre los hombros una manta que había sacado de la casa.

Emmett vio que ella se volvía hacia Edward y que su cuerpo parecía volverse fluido y flotar en los brazos que su amigo le tendía. Oyó un sollozo antes de que ella lo sofocara contra el hombro de Edward.

—Sácala de aquí —ardía en deseos de abrazarla, de acariciarla el pelo, de llevársela con él—. Maldita sea sácala de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ke intenso todo no? jeje bueno asi son las cosas jejeje espero ke mañana no me dejen sola jeje ya q el GRAN FINAL esta cerka hehe<strong>

**gracias x todo y x seguirme jeje spero me dejen algunos reviews jejeje**

**byee**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bueno mis lectoras primero ke todo miiil GRACIAS por seguirme hasta akii jeje son lo mejor de lo mejor, me facina el amor ke le tienen a mis adaptaciones jeje ste es el ultimo capi de sta bella historia y x ende es el final d la trilogia espero les haya gustado...**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 50**

Volvió a entrar en la casa para hacer lo que había que hacer.

Los pájaros cantaban su melodía matinal cuando Rosalie salió a su jardín. El bosque estaba verde y tranquilo. Y a salvo. Había sentido la necesidad de irse allí, a su refugio en el campo. De estar sola.

Bella y Alice lo entendían. Pasados unos días, pensó, iría al pueblo, las llamaría, les preguntaría si les apetecía subir, llevar a Edward y a Jasper. Pronto necesitaría verlas. Pero aún no soportaba la idea de volver. Aún no.

Todavía sentía los disparos, el sobresalto que la había atravesado mientras Jasper la sacaba de la casa. Había sabido que era Aro y no Emmett quien había muerto. Sencillamente, lo había sentido.

Esa noche no había vuelto a ver a Emmett. Había sido fácil evitarlo en la confusión que siguió. Contestó a todas las preguntas que le hizo la policía local, hizo declaraciones ante los funcionarios del gobierno. Había aguantado bastante bien, pero luego les había pedido suavemente a Edward o a Jasper que la llevaran a Salvini, con Bella y Alice y las tres Estrellas.

Mientras paseaba por los bancales llenos de flores, lo trajo todo a la memoria, y al corazón. Las tres paradas en la semioscuridad de una habitación casi vacía, ella con el vestido roto y lleno de sangre. Cada una de ellas había tomado un vértice del triángulo, había sentido el flujo de su poder, había visto el fulgor de una luz imposible. Y había comprendido que todo había acabado.

—Es como si ya hubiéramos hecho esto antes —había murmurado Bella—. Pero entonces no fue suficiente. Se perdió, y aquí estamos de nuevo.

—Ahora sí que es suficiente —Alice había alzado la mirada, mirando a las otras a los ojos—. Como un ciclo completo. Una cadena con los eslabones forjados. Es raro, pero perfecto.

—Un museo en vez de un templo, esta vez —Rosalie había sentido una mezcla de arrepentimiento y alivio cuando dejaron las Estrellas en su sitio—. Una promesa cumplida y, supongo, algunos destinos colmados —se había vuelto hacia ellas para abrazarlas. Otro triángulo—. Siempre las he querido, las he necesitado. ¿Podemos ir a alguna parte? Las tres solas —sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas—. Necesito hablar.

Se lo había contado todo, había derramado su corazón y su alma hasta quedar vacía de miedo y de dolor. Y, suponía que, porque eran ellas, se había curado un poco.

Ahora curaría sola.

Podía hacerlo allí, lo sabía, y, cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente. Luego dejó la cesta jardinera en el suelo y empezó a ocuparse de las flores.

Oyó llegar un coche, el chasquido de las ruedas sobre la grava, y su frente se frunció. Sus vecinos eran pocos y dispersos, y raramente la molestaban. No quería más compañía que la de sus plantas, y se levantó, con las flores flotando a sus pies, decidida a librarse de quien fuera.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio que era el coche de Emmett. Se quedó mirando en silencio mientras él se detenía en medio del camino, salía y echaba a andar hacia ella

Parecía salida de una brumosa leyenda, pensó Emmett, con el pelo agitándose en la brisa, la larga falda de vuelo de su vestido ondulando suavemente y un mar de flores a su alrededor. Él tenía los nervios de punta. Y su estómago se retorció al ver un arañazo en la mejilla de Rosalie.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, Emmett —dijo ella sin inflexión cuando él se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia.

—Es difícil encontrarte, Rosalie.

—Yo lo prefiero así. Aquí no quiero compañía.

—Eso está claro —Emmett observó el paisaje, la casa encaramada a la colina, los profundos secretos del bosque—. Esto es precioso.

—Sí.

—Y está muy apartado —su mirada se fijó en los ojos de Rosalie tan repentinamente, con tanta intensidad, que Rosalie estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse. —Y muy tranquilo. Te mereces un poco de paz.

—Por eso estoy aquí —ella alzó una ceja—.Y tú ¿a qué has venido?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo. Rose...

—Pensaba verte cuando volviera —se apresuró a decir ella—. No hablamos mucho esa noche. Supongo que estaba más alterada de lo que creía. Ni siquiera te di las gracias.

Emmett comprendió que aquella voz fría y cortés era más dolorosa que si lo hubiera maldecido a gritos.

—No tienes que darme las gracias por nada.

—Me salvaste la vida y, creo, también a las personas que quiero. Sé que rompiste las normas para encontrarme, para apartarme de él. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Las palmas de las manos de Emmett se volvieron pegajosas. Rosalie estaba haciéndole ver todo aquello otra vez, sentirlo de nuevo. Toda aquella rabia y aquel terror.

—Habría hecho cualquier cosa para apartarte de él.

—Sí, creo que lo sé —ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. Le dolía demasiado mirarlo a los ojos. Se había prometido a sí misma, había jurado no volver a sufrir—. Me pregunto si alguno de nosotros tuvo elección en lo que pasó en tan corto e intenso espacio de tiempo. O —añadió con el fantasma de una sonrisa— si prefieres creer, lo que pasó hace siglos. Espero que no hayas... que tu carrera no se resienta por lo que hiciste por mí.

Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron oscuros y planos.

—Mi trabajo no corre peligro, Rosalie.

—Me alegro —él tenía que irse, se dijo. Tenía que irse enseguida, antes de que ella se derrumbara—. Tengo intención de escribir una carta a tus superiores. Y tal vez te interese saber que tengo un tío en el Senado. No me extrañaría que, cuando se despeje el humo, consigas un ascenso por esto.

Él notaba la garganta áspera. No podía aclarársela.

—Mírame, maldita sea —cuando la mirada de Rosalie volvió a clavarse en su cara, Emmett cerró los puños para no tocarla—. ¿Crees que eso me importa?

—Sí, lo creo. Importa, Emmett. Por lo menos, a mí. Pero, de momento, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso, así que, si me disculpas, quiero acabar con el jardín antes de que se me eche encima el calor.

—¿Crees que esto va a acabar así?

Ella se inclinó, recogió sus tijeras y cortó unas flores marchitas. Se amustiaban tan pronto, pensó. Y aquello le produjo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

—Creo que ya le pusiste fin.

—No te alejes de mí —la agarró del brazo, la hizo girarse hacia él, sintiendo un arrebato de miedo y de furia—. No puedes alejarte de mí. No puedo... —se interrumpió y alzó la mano para posarla sobre el arañazo de su mejilla—. Oh, Dios, Rosalie. Te hizo daño.

—No es nada —ella se retiró rápidamente, casi sobresaltándose, y Emmett dejó caer la mano—. Los arañazos se quitan. Y él está muerto. Tú te encargaste de eso. Está muerto. Todo ha acabado. Las Estrellas están donde les corresponde, y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Todo es como estaba destinado a ser.

—¿De veras? —Emmett no se acercó a ella. No podía soportar que se apartara de él otra vez—.Te hice daño y no me vas a perdonar por ello.

—No del todo —dijo ella, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Pero salvarme la vida es suficiente para que...

—Basta —dijo él con voz al mismo tiempo crispada y serena—. Déjalo —. Abatido, dio media vuelta y echó a andar por entre las flores con paso vacilante. No sabía que pudiera sufrir así, aquel hielo en el vientre, aquel pálpito en el cerebro... Habló mirando hacia los bosques, hacia las sombras y el fresco verdor de los árboles—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando supe que te tenía? Oír tu voz por teléfono, el miedo que sentí...

—No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero recordarlo.

—Yo no dejo de recordarlo. Ni de verte. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, te veo allí de pie, en el pasillo, con el vestido manchado de sangre y marcas en la piel. Sin saber... sin saber qué te había hecho. Y recordando... recordando a medias otro tiempo en que no pude detenerlo.

—Se acabó —repitió ella otra vez porque empezaban a flaquearle las piernas—. Olvídalo.

—Podrías haberte escapado sin mí —continuó él—.Te libraste de un guardia dos veces más grande que tú. Habrías podido salir sin mi ayuda. Es posible que no me hubieras necesitado en absoluto. Y me he dado cuenta de que ése fue mi problema desde el principio. Creía, estaba seguro de que yo te necesitaba mucho más de lo que tú me necesitabas a mí. Y eso me daba miedo. Es absurdo, pero así es —prosiguió, girándose de nuevo hacia ella—. Una vez conoces el miedo real, el miedo de saber que puedes perder lo que más te importa en la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nada puede tocarte —la apretó contra su pecho, demasiado desesperado para temer su reacción. Y, tomando aire, tembloroso, enterró la cara en su pelo—. No me rechaces, no me pidas que me vaya.

—Esto no está bien —era doloroso que la abrazara. Sin embargo, deseaba seguir entre sus brazos, sintiendo el sol cálido sobre su piel, con la cara de Emmett apretada contra su pelo.

—Te necesito. Te necesito —repitió él, y la besó con desesperación.

Una oleada de emoción embargó a Rosalie, el aire se movía envolviéndolos en su torbellino como una tormenta desatada, dejando su corazón tembloroso y débil. Cerró los ojos, deslizó los brazos alrededor de Emmett. La necesidad sería suficiente, se dijo. Ella haría que les bastara a los dos. Había tanto dentro de ella que deseaba darle que no podía pedirle que se marchara.

—No te pediré que te vayas —le acarició la espalda, intentando disipar su tensión—. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Quiero que te quedes —se apartó y se llevó la mano de Emmett a la mejilla. —Vamos dentro, Emmett. Vamos a la cama.

Él le apretó los dedos. Luego le alzó suavemente la cabeza. De pronto le dolió darse cuenta de que ella creía que eso era lo único que quería de ella.

— Rosalie, no he venido hasta aquí para acostarme contigo. No he venido para retomarlo por donde lo dejamos.

¿Por qué se había resistido tanto a ver lo que había en la mirada de Rosalie?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué se había negado a creer lo que de manera tan manifiesta y generosa se le ofrecía?

—He venido a suplicarte. La tercera Estrella es la generosidad —dijo casi para sí mismo—. Tú no me hiciste suplicar. No he venido aquí buscando sexo, Rosalie. Ni gratitud.

Confundida, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Emmett? ¿A qué has venido?

Él no sabía si lo había comprendido del todo hasta ese instante.

—A oírte decir lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas.

—Paz —ella hizo un gesto—. Aquí la tengo. Y amistad. Eso también lo tengo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Es suficiente?

—Lo ha sido toda mi vida.

Él tomó su cara entre las manos antes de que ella pudiera retroceder.

—¿Y si pudieras tener más? ¿Qué querrías, Rosalie?

—Desear lo que no se puede tener conduce a la infelicidad.

—Dímelo —él mantenía los ojos fijos en los de ella—. Dímelo claramente por una vez. Di lo que quieres.

—Quiero tener una familia. Hijos... Quiero tener hijos y un hombre que me quiera..., que quiera tener una familia conmigo —sus labios se curvaron lentamente, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos—. ¿Te sorprende que esté dispuesta a estropear mi figura? ¿A pasar unos cuantos años de mi vida cambiando pañales?

—No —él deslizó las manos por sus hombros, agarrándola con más fuerza. Notaba que ella estaba preparada para apartarse. Para huir—. No, no me sorprende.

—¿En serio? Bueno —ella movió los hombros para sacudirse el peso de sus manos—. Si vas a quedarte, vamos dentro. Tengo sed.

—Te quiero, Rose —Emmett vio que su sonrisa se desvanecía, sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Te quiero —al pronunciarlas, Emmett se dio cuenta del poder de aquellas palabras—. Me enamoré de ti antes de conocerte. Me enamoré de una imagen, de un recuerdo, de un deseo. No sé si fue el destino, una elección, o el azar. Pero fue todo tan rápido, tan intenso, tan profundo, que me negaba a creerlo y a confiar en mis sentimientos. Y te rechacé porque tú hiciste ambas cosas. He venido a decirte eso —sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos de Rosalie y tomaron las manos de ella—. Rose, te estoy pidiendo que creas en nosotros otra vez, que confíes en nosotros de nuevo. Y que te cases conmigo.

—Tú... —ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás, tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón—. Quieres casarte conmigo.

—Te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo hoy. Sé que es anticuado, pero quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

La presión que Rosalie sentía en el pecho estaba a punto de hacerle estallar el corazón.

—Quieres que conozca a tu familia.

—Quiero que ellos conozcan a la mujer que quiero, a la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida. La vida que llevo esperando empezar desde hace tanto tiempo —se llevó su mano a la mejilla y la sostuvo allí mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella—. La mujer con la que quiero tener hijos.

—Oh —el peso de su pecho se liberó en una oleada, brotó fuera de ella... hasta que su corazón anegó sus ojos de lágrimas.

—No llores. Rose, por favor, no llores. No me digas que he tardado demasiado —le limpió torpemente las lagrimas con los pulgares—. No me digas que lo he echado a perder.

—Te quiero tanto... —ella cerró los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas y vio que sus ojos se llenaban de emoción—. He sido tan infeliz esperándote... Estaba segura de que te había perdido. Otra vez. Sin saber por qué.

—Esta vez, no —él la besó suavemente, tocando su cara—. Nunca más.

—No, nunca más —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Dime que sí —le pidió él—. Quiero oírtelo decir.

—Sí, a todo.

Rosalie abrazó con fuerza a Emmett en la mañana perfumada por las flores y sintió que el último eslabón de una cadena infinita encajaba al fin en su lugar.

—Emmett...

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, apoyando la mejilla contra su pelo. Y su sonrisa afloró, lenta y serena.

—Rose...

—Estamos donde debemos estar. ¿No lo sientes? —Ella respiró hondo—. Ahora todos estamos donde debemos —alzó la cara y encontró la boca de Emmett esperándola.

—Y ahora —dijo él suavemente— empieza todo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>heeey ke tal les parecio? jjejeje nuestro Emmett tubo ke morder su orgullo no? jejeje<strong>

**nuevamente GRACIAS x TODO x sus reviews x sus alertas y sus favoritos realmente estooy muuy satisfecha xq me han seguido hasta aki y x loq me dicen se ke les han gstado mis adaptaciones jejej GRACIAS **

**si llego a subir alguna otra adaptacion ahi se daran cuenta jejeje y espero ke me sigan igual jeje**

**byyeee y hasta prontoo :)**


End file.
